Fame and Infamy
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Was Starlife by Em Phantom. Concerned about Danny, Jack and Maddie send Danny and Jazz to stay with an old friend but things are never so easy for Danny. Post PP. Chapter 21 up. Please R&R.
1. Leave Me Alone!

**Danny Phantom: Fame and Infamy**

**Formally "Starlife" by Em Phantom and Adopted by Hordak's Pupil**

**Author's Notes: I have taken up the task of adopting Em Phantom's DP/Hannah Montana crossover. I hope those who read her version will come and check out mine. This is not a part of my Ghost of Nod's Limb's saga.**

**Chapter I: Leave me Alone!**

**Danny**

"And so Beowulf slew…," Mr. Lancer said as I tried to take notes of his lecture but was thwarted by exhaustion (I was up all night dealing with Skulker hunting me claiming now I saved the world I was a rearer prize); Paulina fawning over me; and Tucker talking on his cell phone.

"Oh Danny, tell me again how you stopped the ghost invasion?" Paulina said as I drowned her out and focused on the notes.

I could tell that Mr. Lancer was getting upset he was muttering to himself about, 'why didn't I become an actor like my cousin?' and was going to say something but was stopped at the last second as the bell rung.

"So Danny what are you going to do this weekend?" Tucker asks me as we walk outside glad that the school day is over.

"Probably just hang out and video games, Danielle is supposed to come over and tell her about her first day of school," I explain to Tucker as we walk down the street to the Nasty Burger ignoring the throngs of human beings following us.

**Robbie Ray Stewart**

"There, three miles in ten minutes," I said as I unlocked the door to my house and walked into the kitchen. It was quiet since Miley and Jackson were at school, which meant I had the place to myself.

I opened the fridge and took out some bottled water to drink, that run took more out of me than I thought but it was worth it so I could have some cookies to eat. "Sweet nectar," I said gulping down the flavored water. "Much better," I said placing the bottle on the table and heading to the cookie jar when I heard the phone rang

I raced over to it and picked up the receiver, "Hello," I said as female voice responded, "I can't believe it's you I haven't heard you since your wedding," I told the voice excited to hear from her. "Sure, they can come here just tell me when their coming and I'll pick them up," I said as I wrote down what she told me smiling. "Okay, I'll be ready, it's good to hear from you again, bye," I said hanging up and looking at the information and went back to my snack.

**Clockwork**

I smiled as I watched things from my clock tower; everything is exactly as I knew it would be.

Things have changed for Danny since the disasteroid incident but he is coping well and getting use to being famous. "I think you'll like what is in store for you," I said overhearing what was transpiring but was disturbed as a voice cried out 'Clockwork!"

I turned around sighing as I saw the Observants in front of me, "Yes, what is it this time?" I asked them upset by their interference.

"Why aren't you watching space as we ordered you to?" one of them spoke up as I felt myself transform into a child. "You know that he could…," the specter continued before I held out my hand to stop him.

"Everything is fine trust me," I told them zooming up to space and saw the lone exile pondering past sins, "he's not going anywhere trust me," I explained, "Now if you would care to observe the exit," I told them as they disappeared and I went back to my task.

**Lilly Truscott**

"Remember class to do your projects for our special guest," Mr. Corelli said as the bell rang and we left for our next class. I couldn't believe that president of my fan club was coming here to speak to us. It was I like a dream come true (no if it was a dream the hero and Jake would fight for my love).

I was so engrossed in my happiness that I didn't hear Miley walk up to me and ask, "Lilly, are you okay?" causing me to jump.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine I was just thinking," I explained to her nervously as Miley rolled her eyes like she knew what I was thinking about.

"You already know that you won't get close to Jake, especially with all the attention he gets," she said as I let out a giggle.

"I'm not thinking about Jake, although he is a part of it," I told her, "I was thinking about my darling hero, my knight in shining armor, my…," I began to say until Miley put a hand over my mouth

"All right, I get it," she said exasperated, "have you finished your project," she continues as I nods taking out a picture of the hero. "Pretty nice," I said as I handed to her but it was grabbed out of my hands. "Hey!" I shouted as I saw Amber and Ashley laughing at the picture.

"Thank you so much for doing our project Mustsnot," Ashley said deliberately mispronouncing my name as Miley walked up to her glaring angrily.

"Why don't you crawl back to your holes or were the other snakes got sick of you," she snapped as the bullies looked at each other before pushing Miley to the ground.

"Come on Amber, let's leave these lowlies alone for now," Ashley said as they walked away with my painting.

**Jack**

"This was a great idea sweetie," Maddie said as she kissed me, "Danny can finally get some time away from here and the ghosts," she tells me as I smile proud of my idea.

"Great ideas are my specialty Mads," I tell her while thinking about the good old days, "I'm sure Danny like staying with him," I said as an idea popped in my head, "You think he'd be interested in bringing the old band back," I ask excitedly as Maddie sighs.

"Jack, your band was terrible and only produced one song before the dean told you to stop playing," she tells me as I frown at thought of Dean Alberton threatening to expel me if we continued to jam.

"That dean was a square, he didn't know good music if it squirted him with Ectoplasm," I complained, "you're probably right," I finally agreed as she smiled and kissed me.

"I'm going to call to Jazz and tell what's going on, why don't you go to the kitchen, I made a fresh batch of fudge," she said as I beamed with happiness.

"You're the best wife ever," I said as I raced to get the little square pieces of chocolate paradise.


	2. Hard of Heart

**Author's Notes: I'm pleased that so many who read Emily's version of the story are finding their way to mine. Thank you for all the reviews.**

**Em Phantom: I'm glad you like how I'm handling the story, I would have it had up sooner but my computer was being repaired.**

**Jewelofmyeye: Thank you, it's easier for me to write like that.**

**FashionDiva7: I'm glad you liked that scene.**

**Artgirl4: I'll try to improve but grammar isn't my forte. I'm glad you like the fic.**

**Yin7: Thank you.**

**DPPokegirl23: I'm glad you like it. **

**NarutoxxAddict: I'm glad you like the story so far. I'm sure you'll like what I have in store for this fic.**

**Aslook: I'm glad you enjoy the story.**

**Chapter II: Hard of Heart**

**Miley Stewart**

"I wish you would stop moping about that painting, you can always make another one," I told Lilly as we entered free period. In a way, I was kinda glad that painting was gone as that's all she's been talking about for the past few days.

"I can't it took me weeks to create it, and I'm out of electric lime paint and it takes a long time for the craft store," she said upset, "Besides, Corelli will just think that I am copying Amber," Lilly explained as she tried to think of another and quick project to do.

"Maybe I could write a song about him, 'Oh…'" she began to sing before I stopped her knowing how horrible she is at singing.

"Maybe you can do a collage?" I told as I heard some commotion at the front of the room. I looked up and saw Oliver dressed in an obviously homemade costume.

"Fear not, for I shall save the day!" he said to a couple girls who were laughing at him. "now now, there are plenty of hero to go around ladies," he said like he was some sort of Don Juan before walking towards us.

"Please tell me that is not your project?" Lilly asked trying not laugh, "You look like some kind of cheap bootleg movie actor," she told him, "besides your eyes are all wrong," she told him as he frowned.

"My folks wouldn't let me buy contact lenses to change the color of my eyes," he said disappointed, "They said if I wanted different eye colors I would have to buy a mask," he said, "How could deprave the ladies of this," he said pointing to his face as I made a face.

"Trust me it would be an act of mercy," I told him as I took out my own project and started working on it while Oliver went on a tirade on how he's a 'babe-magnet.'

**Vlad**

"Curse this miserable infinity!" I shouted as I ectoblasted another meteor, this was all Daniel's fault. "I will return to the Earth," I said as I sat back down on my asteroid looking at the stars.

I was all alone and shunned by everyone, "Now I know how Bret Favre felt when he defected to the Jets," I said as I tried to figure how far was from the earth now; it had to be a few million miles or so. It's hard to measure anything when all you have in front of you are stars so far away that are probably dead by now.

I was about to say something when I saw something strange a way off, "What the cheddar?" I exclaimed as I gazed at it, it looked like a ghost portal, "but how…?" I asked before it dawned on me Burges Gold, I am an idiot- I forgot about natural portals. "This just may what I need," I said as I got up and flew towards the portal.

**Ashley Dewitt**

"If this doesn't get me on her good side nothing will," I said staring at the painting and crossing out Illy's name and replaced with my own.

"I don't why you care about her, I thought you said she was nothing was but a copycat?" Amber asked me confused unaware of what I was planning to do.

"I know but If I kiss up to her, it'll get me close me to _him_," I said handing her a picture of a muscular teen with blonde hair and blue eyes, "I'll be the most popular kid at Seaveiw High School," I told her as she realized what I was doing.

"I see what you mean," Amber said smiling as I put the finishing touches on _my _painting.

**Jazz**

"Let see, Spiritualism was born in the 19th century when mediums tried to contact the dead," I said into my tape recording taking notes for my entry thesis about the history of ghosts. I had been here in the library for hours studying at it was beginning to take its toll on me.

I could feel my eyes begin to droop as I looked up at the clock, "maybe, I could take a brief break," I said as I pondered going to Starbucks to get a Java Chip Frappuccino when I heard my phone vibrate. I walked out of the library and got out my cell.

"Hello," I said as I heard mom on the other, "sure, I'd be happy to pick up Danny, I was just about to leave anyway," I said as I hung up and went back to get my stuff when I saw Danielle walking home from school. "Hey Danni!" I shouted at my newly adopted sister.

"Hey Jazz, what's up?" she asked as she raced across the street and came up to me.

"How did school go today," I asked her as she frowned.

"It was okay, this one kid keeps picking on me though," she says turning to her bookbag, "not to mention the homework," she said as I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry, I'll help you," I told her, "How would you like to ride with me to pick Danny up at the Nasty Burger," I asked her as she perked and nodded. "Mom said she had something important to tell us and needed us home ASAP," I said as we climbed into my car and took off to get Danny.

**Robbie Ray Stewart**

"They should be in here," I said as I searched for the airbeds in the back closet. I tossed various odds and ends looking for said beds not watching what I was doing when a bowling ball landed on my head, "Ow my achy breaky head!" I shouted as I placed a hand on my skull fearing to feel a bump, "Talk about luck," I said realizing I was fine when I heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" I asked as I got up and went to see who it was.

I opened the door and saw Jackson standing in front of me, "What did you do this time," I asked my son as he came inside and sat down.

"Why do you assume that I did something," he asked me, "maybe I did I so good today the principal gave me the rest of the day off," he said as held out my hand. "Fine," he said handing me a note a read it.

"Loitering in front of the girls' locker room again?" I asked him as he smiled, "how many times do I have to tell you about doing that," I told him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I lost count after twenty five," he said as I sighed and went back to searching for the airbeds, "What are you doing anyway," he asked me as I searched the closet.

"I'm looking for those airbeds I bought awhile back, I thought I put them in here but I can't find them," I told him as I dug deeper into the closet.

"I thought you lent them to Mr. Dontzig so he'd stop pestering you about his relatives visiting that one time," Jackson said as I mumbled under my breath and came out of the closet.

"Of course," I said defeated as I left for the kitchen, "I am going to get some aspirin," I said rubbing my sore head as Jackson tried not to laugh.

**Sam **

"Did you get the tickets like I asked you to?" I asked Danny as I ate my veggie burger. He had been promising me to take me to the concert for some time and now it was finally here.

"You bet, two front row seats to the _Rhapsody of Fire _concert," he said taking them out of the pockets, "I must admit being famous has it's perks," he told me as he leant over and kissed me.

"I'll say," I heard Tucker say as I saw him filming us with a video camera, "YouTube, here I come," he said before Sam grabbed his camera and threw it to the ground. "Hey that cost $500!" he shouted angrily, "you know I could enact an anti-Goth law," he threatened as I smiled.

"Yeah, and if you do I will break every last bit of technology you own," I threatened as he backed away frightened for his 'babies.'

It was then I saw Jazz walk into the room and come up to us, "I'm sorry to interrupt this moment but mom and dad wants us home right now," she said as Danny got and looked worried fearing something might have happened.

"Did they say something was wrong?" he asked as Jazz shook her head.

"No, just that they wanted to talk to us," she said as he got up, "Come on, I'll drive you home, get your scooter," she said Danny turned to us.

"I'll fill you in later," he said as kissed me goodbye and walked away with his sister leaving me to wonder what was up.


	3. Relentless

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed the fic.**

**Jewelofmyeye: well I don't want to give it away too soon it would spoil the fun.**

**Yin7: I'm glad you liked that.**

**Hawkflyer667: I'm glad you like how I'm doing the fic.**

**Nananana: I'm glad you liked this chapter, grammar isn't my forte in my life.**

**Aslook: Thank You.**

**Fashiondiva7: Thank you very much, that means a lot to me.**

**LiLIndianPrinzess: Glad you like it. **

**Artgirl4: That new button takes awhile to get use to. True but he'll find out very soon.**

**Jc4ever11: You got it.**

**NarutoxxAddict: I understand, I'm glad you liked that scene and yes it will be intresting to see Danny's reaction.**

**Chapter III: Relentless**

**Oliver Oken**

Miley and Lilly have no idea what they're talking about, my project is going to the best there is it will blow our guest away. "Let see, all I need is someone to portray the villain," I said looking around the room for someone suitable to play the role of my nemesis.

Everyone seemed too subpar to play a ferocious tyrant then I saw him, my real life enemy, Chad the Chewer. If ever there was a person fit for the role it was him. "Come on Triple O, you can do it just think, WWDD," I said to myself as I took a deep breath and walked up to him.

I stood there motionless for awhile until he stood up and stared at me, "What do you O liver boy?" he asked staring at me with his brown eyes while chewing his gum.

I trembled as I heard the horrible chewing sound, "uh, hey Chad, I was wondering if you would like to be part of my project," I said taking out his costume, "See you get to wear an eyepatch," I told him as he stared at me.

"Let me give you an answer," he said grabbing me by the collar of my costume, "This is what I think of you and your project," he said throwing me in to the trash can headfirst laughing at me.

"Hey you can't do this, I'm the hero!" I shouted as I heard someone coming, "uh a little help please," I said as I felt someone pull me out of the trashcan and see Miley looking at me.

"Let me guess, he didn't like your idea?" she asked as I scoffed at her.

"No, that's what happened, when he grabbed me he thought I was the real thing so in a fit of fright he threw me to the ground and I accidently landed in the…," I said as she rolled her eyes.

"Is that why you got gum in your wig?" she asked as took my wig off and saw gum in it.

"AHHH!" I screamed in terror running away as the bell rang for our last class of the day.

**Vlad**

"There it is!" I said as I approached the green vortex, I could feel it's gravity start to pull me towards it. Soon I will be home and able to get my revenge on Daniel. "Planet Earth here I come," I said as entered the portal.

Travelling through a ghost portal in space is different than doing it on Earth, the zero gravity of space affects how long it can stay open and if anything can even enter it (I learned that the first time I traveled through a portal in space).

After a few seconds I could see the other end, "There's no place…," I said as the gravity forced me towards the exit and spit out onto the ground. "…Like home," I moaned as I looked up and saw that I was back in Wisconsin again. "Perfect," I said smiling as I gave out a whistle and my ghost vultures appeared.

"Who dares….," the leader began to say as he looked down and saw me, "Boss, you're alive, it's a miracle," he said zooming towards me before I zapped him and fell to the ground, "yep same old Vlad," he said as he got up.

"Now listen you fools, I have a job for you three," I told them as they listened, "I want you to find a new hideout. It's too risky to stay at my castle," I told them as they nodded.

"Don't worry we know the perfect place, trust us even you'll like it," a wingman said as they took to the air with me following from behind.

**Lilly Truscott**

"I still can't believe that Chad dumped you in the garbage can," Miley said to Oliver as the dismissal bell rang and we walked out of the room for our lockers. "That's cruel even for him," she went on as Oliver frowned.

"I told you that I wasn't dumped in the can, he got scared thinking I was the real thing," he told her trying to hide the truth, "I can't help if I look like his twin brother," he went on as I tried not laughed at the statement.

"The only thing you look like is a…," I began to say until Miley's cellphone began to ring.

"Hello," she said as she smiled, "Okay dad, I'll be home soon, bye," she said hanging up and turning to us. "Sorry, I can't go out after school, dad says he has some sort of announcement," she informed us as frowned.

"But you said you would help me pick out a new project," I complained as she sighed rolling her eyes trying to think of something to say.

"I know, but it will have to be some other time, besides dad said that it was pretty important," she said as Oliver smiled at me.

"Don't worry Lilly, you can be part of my project, there's still an opening for the hero's crush," he said slicking back his hear as I felt my stomach turn and left to catch the bus. "What did I say?" he asked as he vanished from sight.

**Danni**

"What did mom and dad say was going on?" I asked Jazz as she came back with Danny who smiled. I was curious as to what was going on that they wanted us home so bad.

"They didn't say Danielle all they…" she explained as she slammed on the breaks as a box came flying towards the windshield causing to be pushed backs in our seats. "Uh guys, I think that might be your cue," she said as she looked out and gasped as the Box Ghost appeared up ahead.

"Ha Ha! I am the Box Ghost and once I empty you of your useless parcels, your wonderful cubical will be all mine," he screamed at a delivery truck laughing manically.

"Come on Danni, let's teach the cube cretin about throwing stuff at cars," Danny said as we transformed into our ghost halves and flew out the roof.

People were gathering on the sidewalks after we emerged, I had never seen so many people before. Some were dressed in Danny Phantom T-Shirts chanting Danny's name. The little kids there were holding Danny Phantom plush dolls and lunch boxes.

Trying to ignore the clamor, Danny and me flew up to the truck where the annoying apparition was standing. "Hey Box Ghost, don't you know that tampering with packages is a crime?" he asked the ghost as he let out a ghost ray.

"Foolish Ghost Child, you can't defeat the Box Ahhhh…," the specter said as Danny opened the thermos and sucked him into it much to the delight of the crowds who now were racing towards us.

"DANNY! DANNY! DANNY!" they were shouting as we flew back to car before they could maul us and told Jazz to step on it.

"You got it," she said as she slammed on the breaks and took off leaving the crowds in the dust.

**Jackson Stewart**

"I'd really like to stay and here another one of your stories Albert, but I really I have head home," I heard dad say to Mr. Dontzig as he raced in the door with two duffle bags and shut it as fast as he could, "Boy that guy's annoying," he said out of breath but happy.

"Just why do you need those airbeds, don't tell me that Uncle Earl is coming to visit again?" I asked worriedly as dad shook his head.

"No, but we are having company," he told me, "I'll tell you when Miley comes home from school," he said as he walked up the stairs causing me to wince as I knew he would see my room. "Jackson, didn't I tell you to clean your room," dad asked from upstairs as I walked up to see his reaction.

I entered my room and smiled and the chaotic pile of stuff laying on the ground, "I like to think clean is a state of mind after all everything is all relative," I said remembering hearing that said on a TV show as I saw while flipping through the channels once.

"Well, maybe you won't mind than if I take your paycheck for two weeks as after it's all relative," he said as I went to offer a rebuttal something but stopped as I heard Miley come home from school. "We'll talk about this later, Jackson," dad said as we walked downstairs.

"Hey dad, what's going on?" she asked as she put her bookbag down and sat down exhausted from her day, "what are you doing home so early Jackson," she asked as dad turned to me.

"I was sent home for admiring the beauty that fills the halls of Seaveiw High," I said as she rolled her eyes. "What?" I asked her as she sighed.

"Loitering in front of the girls' locker room is _not _admiring beauty," she said as I scoffed as dad turned to us. "Are you okay dad?" Miley asked as he nodded.

"I am, I have an announcement, two of my old college friends called today and asked if their kids could come and stay with me until thing die down in their hometown," he said as me and Miley looked at me confused. "I told them they could and they're be coming in a few days," he said.

"Where are they from?" Miley asked curious as dad thought for a second.

"Amity Park, Illinois," he said as my eyes lit up, that was home of Danny Phantom and these kids probably knew the ghost boy as it's virtually impossible not to run into him if you go there. "But I don't want you too pestering them about if they know Danny Phantom and could get you his autograph," dad warned.

"You're no fun old man," I said frowning as dad rolled his eyes sighing.

"I'm serious, they here for peace and quiet and besides they probably don't even know Danny Phantom," he said looking upstairs, "are your rooms clean?" he asked us (for me it was a rhetorical question since he already knew that answer).

"Mine is," Miley said as dad smiled.

"Good, also make sure any hit that your Hannah Montana stuff is out of the way, I'm sure the last thing you want is to have someone else find out your secret," he said as Miley went up stairs to make sure that everything was in order as dad left for the kitchen.

"Where you going Philly Billy?" I asked him as he turned around and sighed.

"To take an aspirin and go lay down, I'm still suffering from a headache after listen to Dontzig talk for twenty minutes straight," he said as I shrugged my shoulders and went upstairs to play my Gameboy before it was time to go to work.

**Clockwork**

I smiled faintly as I watched thing unfold in California, there were many parallels between this man's daughter and Danny. "More than meets the eye," I said smiling as I switched back to Amity Park watching over the boy.

"Clockwork," I heard the Observants say as they appeared behind me, "we have urgent news that require your attention, the fie…," they began to say as turned around and stopped them midsentence.

"Have you ever thought that things are actually going accordingly and are not an emergency," I told them as I felt myself turning into an old man. "See for yourself, everything is fine," I said zooming up to space. "See there's your asteroid, hundreds of thousands of Astronomical Units away from Earth, it would take him years to return and by then so much time would have passed that everything he knew was gone," I told them as they looked to each other and left.

What the Observants don't know won't hurt them and what is in store for Daniel will be a learning experience and who knows he might find something in common with these people.


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed the fic.**

**Hawkflyer667: Thank you**

**Jewelofmyeye: Glad you like it**

**Dppokegirl23: I understand, thank you I'm sure if book writing is my destiny.**

**NarutoxxAddict: Thank you, Jackson's not going to know for awhile who his visitor is, but in time he will.**

**Aslook: Thank you, we're almost to that part.**

**FashionDiva7: Well they won't find out for awhile but I think you'll be pleased when it comes.**

**Wintermoth: Thank you, I hope you like the story.**

**Chapter IV: Home Sweet Home**

**Ashley Dewitt**

"Come on Amber, we have work to do," I told my friend as we walked up to my room and placed the painting on an easel I had in my room and thought of how I could improve the painting so it would stand out.

"I still don't know what you see in that jock that makes you suck up to our speaker," Amber said as I took out my easel and began improving the painting. "You don't think Corelli will be suspicious of this, he's dumb not blind," she said watching me create my masterpiece.

"If he says anything I'll just tell him what Ms. Donavan said to us during music class- I'm like that Celery guy who finished Mozart's work for him," I told her as I finished the work and showed it to her, "What do you think?" I said showing as Amber smiled.

"It's better than the junk that Trustsnot painted," she said as I left for the kitchen to get a snack. "It's a good thing that your mom's not home," she said as we walked down the steps and headed for the fridge.

"Yeah, Adabella went to some fashion convention," I said as I took out some sparkling grape juice for us, "just to think how popular I'll be and who knows you might get some of the residual popularity," I tell Amber as I pour two glasses of juice and toasted to our soon to be success.

**Danny**

"I think we lost those media people," Jazz said as we drove up the road and pulled up at the house. We were all exhausted as we had to out run the reporters who were following us home. No wonder all these celebrities go nuts, it's all these media hounds chasing them.

"Did mom and dad say what they wanted to tell us," Danielle asked her as she backed up and parked the car. I could tell that all this hype was taking its toll on Jazz. She's accumulated a mountain of speeding tickets and even had to dip into Harvard fund just so she could pay them.

"They just said to come home ASAP," she said as we undid our seatbelts, got out of the car, and walked up to the building.

My stomach was being tied in knots thinking about what they had to say to us. The last time they had a announcement it was that we were going to Wisconsin for their college reunion and I had deal with Plasmius for the first time.

My mind was elsewhere as I walked up the steps, I didn't even hear Danielle ask me if I was feeling okay and only when she tapped my shoulder did I jump back to reality.

"I asked if you feel okay, you seem like your coming down with something," she repeated as I took a deep breath and looked at her.

"I'm fine, my lunch isn't agreeing with me," I lied as I opened the door and walked inside seeing mom and dad sitting on the couch.

"Danny thanks for coming quickly but your mother and I have something important to tell you," dad said putting his needlepoint/ghost weapon down as motioned for us to sit down. "We know how hectic things have been in here Amity Park," he continued as I rolled my eyes. He has no idea what my life is like now. I can't even eat lunch in peace without people hounding me.

"Tell me about it," Jazz replied, "do you know how much money I owe in speeding tickets," she asked them as mom and dad looked at each other.

"That's why we've decided to send you to live out of town for awhile," mom said as my jaw dropped, "we contacted an old college friend," she continued as my heart stopped at those words. The last college friend they introduced us was Vlad and he turned out to be a Fruit Loop.

"Now Danny, I know what you're thinking and relax, this friend is nothing like Vlad," dad said easing my fears. "He's very nice and unlike Vlad has nothing to do with ghosts," he said smiling.

"What's his name," Jazz asked curiously trying to figure out who this person was. I could see her mind going trying to solve this puzzle. She always had to have the solution to a problem and it drove her nuts that she was in the dark about this new friend.

"His names is Rob Stewart, he's very nice and I've known him longer than I knew Vlad," mom said, "he has a daughter and a son and I think you'll get along fine," she told us as I raised my hand as if to say something. "Is something wrong Danny?" she asked concern.

"I…," I tried to say but was too nervous but thankfully Jazz seemed to have read my mind and spoke up.

"I think Danny's worried about who will do his job while he's away," she told them as they thought for a second.

"Well, Danielle is going to be staying here," dad said as Danni frowned at thought of being left behind, "and you don't leave until tomorrow morning so you have time to work out some plans with your friends on what to do," he told us as I thought of a plan.

"Well, I could call Valerie and ask her to take over for awhile and alert Tucker and Sam to the change," I said as I left upstairs to alert the necessary people as to what is happing.

**Miley Stewart**

"There," I said hiding the last bit of evidence of my 'other half' and lay down on the bed to rest for a bit. I wonder what these friends of dad are like. He _never _talks about his college days that's the number one rule- you can ask my dad about his career, his inspiration for his songs, but never ever talk about his college days- that subject is as our German teacher Mr. Racherman would say _verboten!_

After resting for a second, I pick up my phone and dial Lilly's number, "Hello Mrs. Truscott, is Lilly home," I say after it rings a few times and her mom picks up the phone.

"Hold on a sec," she says as I wait until I hear Lilly say hello.

"Lilly, I found out what's going on, some friends of my dad from his college are sending their kids over to stay with us for awhile," I told getting up and putting on some music to listen.

"You dad _actually_ talked about his college days?" she asked amazed by this revelation, "why are they coming here, where do they live anyway?" she asked.

"Amity Park, Illinois," I told her as she shrieked nearly making me deaf, "ooh, that's where Danny Phantom lives. Miley, wouldn't it be cool if it turns out that your visitor is Danny Phantom?" she speculated as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah and Oliver is the most popular kid at school," I told her, "when they come we're to ushay on the Danny Phantom talk, they probably only saw a glimpse of him," I said as I heard her sigh.

"That's no fun, when are they coming anyway," she wanted to know, frankly, I didn't know either. All that dad said was that they were coming over to stay for awhile and don't mention Danny Phantom.

"He didn't say," I told her as I heard a noise downstairs, "I have to go, talk to you later," I said as I hung up and raced downstairs to investigate the noise. "Dad are you okay?" I asked as I raced into the kitchen and saw him laying on the floor slowly standing up.

"Yeah, just slipped that's all," he said holding his back and hobbling away as I tried not to laugh at the sight.

**Valerie**

"Compare Old English to Modern English, what is different? What is the same," I said reading the question Mr. Lancer told is to answer as I turned to my copy of _Beowulf _and reread it. This is the first time I've had to do this assignment as I have been on my toes since Danny has trouble is having trouble finding a place to hide from the media to 'go ghost' and when he does the press is so distracting the ghost sometimes escapes.

While I was reading, I felt a chill up my spine, a ghost was in the room, "why now of all times?" I moaned as I got out my ectopistol out and jumped to my feet. "All right ghost listen, I have work to do so if you don't want your butt handed to you, show yourself," I threatened raising the weapon in the air.

"Geez, it's not my fault I can't find a place to go ghost without the media hounding me," I heard a familiar voice say as I looked up and saw Danny standing in front of me.

"It's okay Danny, I'm just a little bit stressed out today," I said as he looked nervous, "what's wrong, it's look like you've seen the Ghost King," I joked as he chuckled.

"I was going to ask a favor of you but since you busy, that's okay," he said worriedly.

"Danny it's okay, what do you want?" I asked him as he looked around nervously.

"Um, I was wondering if you could fill in for me, I'm going to be out of town for awhile and need someone to keep everything under control here," he said, "of course Sam, Tucker, and Danielle are going to help you out 100%," he said wincing like he was afraid was going to shoot him.

"Sure Danny, just tell me what to do," I said smiling as he opened his eyes and gave a sigh of relief.

"Basically all you need to know is that once you catch the ghosts you hook up the thermos to the Ghost Portals external interface and hit the empty button," he said, "I am going to alert Sam and Tucker of what's happening," he said as he walked to window as I stopped him.

"Where are you going?" I asked him as he turned around.

"Me and Jazz are going to stay with a friend of my parents- it's not Vlad-his name is Rob Steward," he explained looking out the window. "I have a lot to do, before I leave tomorrow so I'll catch you later," he said as he flew out the window leaving to do my assignment.

**Robbie Ray Stewart**

After laying down for awhile to rest from my injuries, I decided to go up and clean Jackson's room so it's ready for Jack and Maddie's kids to come. It's been ages since I've seen them and I've only seen Jasmine and that was sixteen years ago.

Maddie had asked me to be Jasmine's godfather at her christening and I left for Illinois so I could attend. My record company didn't like me leaving a week before I was going on tour but I told them that this was more important.

"Now, let's see where to begin," I said as I looked around at the cesspool of a room, I've asked Jackson a million times to clean his room but he always has some excuse. "Let's get these clothes out of the way," I said as I carefully picked up the dirty laundry like someone picks up toxic waste.

While I was cleaning, I heard a knock on the door, "I'm coming," I said as I put the clothes down and headed down the steps.

"Hello, Mr. Stewart is Miley home," I heard Oliver say as I opened the door and saw him standing there in a homemade costume.

"Let me guess, she told you about my guests coming and came here to ask them questions," I asked him as he shook his head.

"No, Lilly told me and it's research," he said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"They're not here, they don't arrive until tomorrow and there is be no research conducted," I warned him, "Miley is in the kitchen," I told him as he smiled as ran into the kitchen as I sighed looking up the steps. "Back to the Love Canal for me," I said slowly walking towards the dreaded task at hand.

**Tucker**

"I'm came as quick as I could," I said as I ran up to the table at the Nasty Burger where Sam was sitting, "What's going on?" I asked her as I sat down trying to catch my breath.

"Don't tell me you need me to be your fitness buddy again?" Sam asked me as I trembled at those words remembering the torture and despair that filled my being that time. After that test, I vowed never to exercise again and I have kept my promise.

"No, I'm just worn out from trying to get away from the city council," I told her feeling a little better now, "any what's going that Danny wants us here anyway?" I asked her as she shrugged silently.

Just then Danny phased in through the ceiling, "Hey guys, sorry for the lack of warning, but I have some news to tell you," he said as he kissed Sam, I was tempted to get out my pocket cam but Sam's threats she uttered earlier kept me from reaching for it.

"That's okay, what's the news you have," she asked him as Irving came over to our table. Ever since Danny's secret came out, he's been treating us like we're in a fancy restaurant and waits on us hand and foot.

"Your usual?" the manager asked as Danny shook his head.

"Not today, just try to keep everyone away for awhile, I have something important to tell my friends," he said giving Irving a twenty before the manager left to fulfill his wishes. "Back to business," Danny said turning back to us. "I'm going to be out of town for awhile and need you to help Valerie and Danielle keeping the ghosts in check," he asked as me and Sam looked each other.

"Danny, what about the concert, I've been looking forward to seeing Rhapsody of Fire for awhile, you promised me we'd go?" Sam asked as Danny closed his eyes and sighed.

"I know, and I'm sorry but I had no say in this, I'll make it up to you- I'll pull a few strings and get you Luca and Fabio's autographs," he told her as she sat there silently. "If could I would postpone this trip but my parents had this all figured out," he explained. "Please don't be mad at me?" he pleaded as he gave her those big puppy dog eyes and turned on the water works.

"All right, all right, I forgive you," she finally said holding her hands up, "just stop making the face, the last time you did that face I was the laughing stock at my poetry slam," she said as Danny smiled again. "Just where are you going anyway?" she asked.

"I'm not sure all I know is that me and Jazz are going to be staying with a Mr. Rob Stewart and his family," he said, that name was familiar but I wasn't sure where I had heard it. "He's an old friend of my parents and according to my parents nothing like the Fruit Loop," he said looking at his watch, "I have to go home and pack, I'll call when I get to where I'm going," he told us as he gave Sam a goodbye kiss and phased out through the ceiling again leaving us to think about why he's going on this vacation.


	5. Bugs and Theories

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Wintermoth: Vampires don't bother me.**

**hawkflyer667: Thanks, don't worry it's coming.**

**kittyore9: Thank you and I'll try to.**

**DjSammey33: It will be a surprise**

**dppokegirl23: You'll just have to wait and see**

**NarutoxxAddict: I'm glad you like how I write him, Danny knows he has really has no choice and his parents mean well so he taking it in stride.**

**FashionDiva7: Danny and Valerie are two of my favorite characters. **

**Artgirl4: You'll have to wait and see**

**Sierraphantom: Thank you.**

**Chapter V: Bugs and Theories**

**Oliver Oken**

Miley's dad doesn't seem to understand the urgency of my project, questioning these people about life in Amity Park (and more importantly the hero) would help me become one with the character and beat Donny's project.

Donny is this kid who tries to copy me and for some reason unknown to me he _always _get the girls while they totally ignore me (I mean how can they ignore me? I invited the style, he's just copying it) but this time I will beat him.

"My re-enactment will knock his pathetic sculpture out of the water," I told myself as I walked in the kitchen and saw Miley sitting at the table. "Hey Miley what do you think I should ask your dad's friends when they get here," I asked her as I grabbed something to drink.

"Right now, nothing, my dad says we can't ask them about Danny Phantom," Miley said as I sat down frowning. "Besides, they might not even know Danny Phantom," she says.

"How can you not live in Amity Park and _not _know Danny Phantom," I explain to her, living there and not knowing Danny Phantom is an impossibility and I was not going to let this slip though my finger, "I have to beat Donny and his sculpture, I'm losing the ladies," I tell her as I hear someone laugh.

"You've never had them in the first Oliver, girls don't want to go out with a kid who calls himself Smokin Oken," Jackson says as he comes down the steps and grabs his keys as I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm sure they don't want to go out with someone who takes order from someone younger than him!" I retort but he is already gone, "I can't be bothered with him, I need to focus on my re enactment," I say trying think of someone who could play the villain then It hits me, "maybe this new kid can play him," I said smiling, "I mean…," I began to say before Miley grabbed by the shirt.

"No he's not," she screamed, "he is here to get away from that circus of a town and doesn't need you recruiting him for you project," she said letting me go as my chest hair fell out.

"My chest hair, it was starting to grow back," I said as I looked a the dead follicles on the ground, "if you need me I'm going to be applying Rogaine to my front side," I said as I walked out of the room and left home.

**Vlad**

"How far is this place?" I asked my vultures as we flew through the air looking down at the Wisconsin Landscape. It felt good to be on the Earth again and not in the coldness of space. I can't wait to exact my revenge on Daniel.

"Don't worry, in fact you can see it from here," the leader of the vultures says pointing to the horizon, but all I see is Lambeau Field. "It's the most secret place we know of," he says as we come nearer to the stadium.

"You idiot, Lambeau Field isn't secret in fact nearly 80,000 people come here to watch the Packers," I snap at them as I get ready to blast them but they fly down to the field.

"Well excuse me, Mr. Fancy Learning," they said phasing through the ground, "follow us," they continued as I followed them down into the locker rooms and finally until reached a unknown chamber.

"What in Curly Lambeau is this place?" I asked as lit the room with ectoplasm and saw what seemed to be a hall of records for the Green Bay Packers.

"This is where we play bingo every Wednesday night," the leader said smiling as I glare at them. "They say Jimmy Hoffa is buried here," he said as a wingman slapped him on the back of the head.

"What's the matter with you, is your brain going after 2008 years, he's at Giants Stadium not here," the wingman said as the leader growled.

"You're one to talk, you're brain is so broken that you'd forget your name if it wasn't written on your Fez," the leader snapped back as the two began to fight.

"ENOUGH!" I shout as I blast them to the wall silencing them, "I have a job for you three, I want you to go see what Daniel's up to and place this tracker on him," I said handing them a bug.

"Don't worry boss, you can count on us," they said as the leader took it and flew away as I began to think about my beautiful plan.

**Lilly Truscott**

I paced around my room looking for inspiration for my project, "there has to be something I can do for a project," I said trying to think when I heard a knock at my door. "Hold on I'm coming!" I said as I opened the door and my dog Thor came in here.

Upon seeing the large canine enter the room and idea popped into my head, "Yes, I have it," I said doing my happy dance before getting out my paint. "Come here boy," I said as I slowly walked towards him but he ran out the room and down the steps.

I followed him down the steps until I slipped on one of my brother's toys and went flying down the steps. The force of the fall sent the paint flying out of my hand and as I crashed down on the floor the paint landed on my head spreading green paint everywhere.

"Eeep," I muttered as I looked at the mess around me, "mom's going to kill me," I said as I got up only to slip on the paint and landing on my backside. "Ow," I squeaked as I saw Thor come near me and start liking the paint off my face.

**Danni**

"Ah, come on mom, please let me go with Danny and Jazz!" I pleaded as I got on me knees and begged. It's not fair that they get go on vacation while I'm stuck here chasing the Box Ghost. "I may be only twelve but I'm psychologically I'm 15," I told them smiling.

"Sorry, Danielle, Jazz did the same thing when she was your age and we're immune to it now," mom said frowning, "besides your brother needs to keep the ghosts in line," she says as I roll my eyes.

"Oh please, you know how pathetic the Box Ghost is? Even Tucker can catch him," I said pouting as I went to sit in the corner. "I'll hold my breath until you make me go," I said as Inhaled until my cheeks puffed out.

"You father tried that when Danny was born," mom said raising an eyebrow as I exhaled and panted. "I will give you that you lasted longer than Jack," she said as I looked at her.

"Why did he do it?" I asked her between on my breaths.

"He wanted to either name Danny Ganzfeld or Jacob Marley," she said as I tried to make sense of that statement. "Ganzfeld is an experiment in parapsychology and Jacob Marley is the name of a ghost from Charles Dickens _A Christmas Carol,_" she explained as my eye started to twitch.

"I'm going to go see what Danny's up to," I said racing up the stairs trying to forget about what I heard.I bolted into Danny's room and locked the door, "Phew," I sighed as I looked up and saw Danny staring at me.

"Dad make his Ectofudge again?" he asked as he went back to packing his bags laughing.

"No worse," I said as I turned to him and watch him fill suitcase with clothes, a handheld video games, music, and a notebook. "What's in the notebook?" I asked as I tried to pick it up but he shut the lid before I could.

"That's my private art journal," he said, "and don't try to phase your hand in it either, dad installed a ghost shield on the luggage," Danny said as I stuck my tongue out at him as I turned my back to him. "What has you in a hissy fit," he asked me as I sighed.

"mom and dad won't let me go with you," I said as he knelt down next to me, "it's not fair you get to go on vacation while I get stuck with the Box Ghost," I said as he smiled.

"Well, you're the one who wanted to be a hero and that means sacrifices, besides someone has to make sure Tucker doesn't try to enact miniskirt Fridays and doesn't handle the thermos," he said as I smiled and chuckled at that remark. "I'll tell you what, I'll bring you back a souvenir," he said as he unlocked the door and smiled as I left and walked down the stairs feeling better.

**Jackson Stewart**

"Come on, hurry up," I shouted as I sat in traffic looking at the clock, if I'm late again I'm as good as dead. "There has to be another way," I said as I looked up and saw Rico's Surf Shack up ahead. I thought for a second and smiled as I saw the beach on other side of me, "time for some off roading," I said turning and going into the sand stepping on the gas.

I could hear the loud sirens of cops behind me but I didn't care, "I'm going to do it," as I made it to work and parked my car. "Yes, I'm…," I said happily until Rico popped in front of me frowning.

"…Two minutes late, which means I get to dock two bucks off your pay," he said taking out my time card and marked something on it until he saw the police, "but since you brought more customers, I might re think it," he said taking out a sign that said 'POLICE SPECIAL COPS GET TWO CENTS OFF ALL ITEMS!'

The cops walked up to Rico who smiled, "all right kid, where did he go," an officer said looking around for me as I ducked behind the stand.

"You know sir, you look a bit a hot, why don't you try our new iced coffee," Rico said as the cop glared at him, "it comes in _Doppelte Schokolade_ Shock," he said as the officer thought and agreed. Rico may be greedy little so and so but he is smart. "Here you go officer," he said as I sighed in relief.

**Clockwork**

I frowned as I watch the Earth from my mirror, "What are you up to," I asked as I zoomed on the football stadium and watching those vultures leave.

I wish I could alert Danny about what is happening, but I'm already in enough trouble with the Observants and this is also a learning experience

I decided to change the scene and watched the events on the other side of the country. This Rob is a unique character and I see why he levitated towards Jack and Maddie for friendship. Perhaps had not Masters harden his heart, he could have had that same friendship that Rob shares with Danny's parents but that is the past and can't be changed.

"Yes, this will be a learning experience for everyone," I said as I turned away from the mirror and head towards my private chambers to meditate.


	6. A Million Questions in One Word

**Author's Notes: I apologize for the delay. Thank you to all who reviewed my fic and Happy Holidays to everyone.**

**Wintermoth: I'm glad you like it and vampire wolves still don't bother me.**

**hawkflyer667: Don't worry its coming.**

**Yin7: It won't be too long now.**

**kittyore9: Patience my friend.**

**DjSammey33: of course he is, Vlad is one crazed up fruit loop. You'll have to wait and see if Danny is up to handling Plasmius.**

**Artgirl4: Oliver would actually say that remark about the chest hair. Hang on in there, it's almost here.**

**NarutoxxAddict: Clockwork is one of my favorite characters. Rico was a bit mean and I have something very unique planned when Danny arrives. I'm glad you like the fic.**

**FashionDiva7: Glad you liked it and the scene about what Jack wanted to name Danny.**

**Chapter VI: A Million Questions in One Word**

**Robbie Ray Stewart**

"Finally," I said as I finished cleaning Jackson's room and looked at my watch, "it's time for dinner," I said as I went to change my clothes before heading downstairs to begin making dinner for Miley and Jackson. It was nice to get off these funky clothes (could you believe that there was a slice of moldy pictures in his room) and get some fresh ones on.

"Miley want to you want for Dinner?" I ask her I walk downstairs and into the kitchen where she is sitting. "Where's Jackson, don't tell me that Rico is making work over again," I ask her as she shrugs her shoulders.

"Who knows, sometimes I think he changes the time so he can make Jackson work longer without him knowing," she says as I hear police sirens outside and knock on the door. "I'll get it," she says as she gets up and sighs. "It's Jackson," she says as I roll my eyes.

"What did you do this time?" I said as I walked to where she was standing and saw Jackson with two police officers.

"I had to do it, Rico would have taken off more than two bucks if I was late again," he said as I took out my wallet to pay the fine for him.

"How much?" I ask the police who tells me it will be 200 dollars, "I'm sorry for this he won't do it again," I tell them as they uncuff Jackson and he walks into the kitchen. "I hope you won't do anything like this when my friends' kids come," I tell him as he smiles and sits down.

"Who are these friends of yours you've been so tight lipped about you past," Miley asked me as I sighed thinking back to that time but soon snapped out of it.

"All you need to know is that they are good friends of mine," I told her as I got dinner ready before going upstairs to make the airbeds for tomorrow.

**Maddie**

"Our bags our packed," Jazz said as she and Danny came stairs as I smiled, "you haven't said just where Mr. Stewart lives yet?" she asked as I finished cleaning up after dinner. Jack had made his famous Ecto-Ham which meant that it came to life and nearly destroyed the kitchen.

"He lives in Malibu, we were good friends in college," I tell her as I go to take out an old photo book but is startled by a noise downstairs and race down to see the lab and Jack covered in ectoplasm.

"Hey Maddie, I'm almost done with my all-in-one ghost hunting device," Jack said pointing to a small device in his hand smiling, "this way Danny and Jazz won't have carry around a lot of bags," he said putting it down only to have it fall apart. "Then again," he said as I laughed but stopped as I thought I heard something.

"You okay mom?" Danny asked as he raced down the steps and stopped and shivered, "a ghost in here?" he asked himself as I went to him to see if he's okay.

"You're overworked and probably just sense the ambient ectoplasm in the room and Danielle's presence," I told him as we walked up the stairs. "Why don't you two get off to bed now, you have a busy day tomorrow," I tell him as he nods and goes off while I watch him.

"You okay Mads," I hear Jack ask as he comes up the steps still green as I sigh.

"Jack, why do think they turned out so different?" I ask him as he scratches his head, "our friends, jack, why is it that Vlad became so bitter and spiteful while Rob became kind?" I asked him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," he said as he walked upstairs to get cleaned while I packed some necessary extras for Danny and Jazz's trip thinking about the past.

**Ashley Dewitt**

"There we go," I told Amber as I finished my painting and showed it to her it was in the style of the Greek sculptures and depicted the hero victorious over the world, "I call the great victory" I explained to my friend smiling as she made a face at it.

"I thought you wanted that blonde jock not the hero," she asked confused as I rolled my eyes at her stupidity.

"Of course but this is to suck up to our visitors at school," I told her as I went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. "You are staying over, we can throw a party," I asked Amber as I peeked out of the room.

"Of course, that way I won't hear my parents play their dumb music," she says, "just let me call the maid and have my PJs delivered here," she said laughing taking out her cellphone while I brush my teeth before getting in bed.

**Ghost Vulture**

"Okay boys our job is done, now what?" I asked my wingmen as we left the Fentons and flew back to Vlad's hideout. Although we were in mood to hear his ranting we decided it was best for us to do that or suffer his wrath.

"Hey boys look at this, an all night bingo parlor," one of my friends said as we passed over a fire hall in Indiana. "You know, all the boss will do is complain, why don't we stop for a few games," he suggested as we looked down at where the game was being played.

"I don't know," I told him thinking it over as swooped down to the building and examined, "hmmm senior's single night," I said smiling. "You know what boys, I think we need a vacation," I told them as we swooped down to the fire hall for some good old fashioned fun!

**Miley Stewart**

The night was anything but sound, the mystery surrounded dad's college days kept me up. What was he hiding in the past that he didn't want us to know. It seemed to consume my thoughts and wouldn't let me rest.

"I have to find out what happened," I said as I got up and walked down the stair and into the living room where dad had his college yearbook. "Now let's see," I said picking up a book and looked at it.

It seemed liked a normal year book except on one entry he wrote the word 'why'. The picture was that of a man in his twenties the black hair with a grey streak in the middle. He had blue eyes and there was no graduation date. Who was this man and why did dad write the word under his picture.

However those questions had to be answered to be answered tomorrow. I could feel my eyes began to droop so I put the book away and went upstairs trying to forget this mystery.

**Danny**

The next morning was chaotic; I was up at three o clock to get ready for our trip.

I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, "hmmm," I said thinking about changing my hair to avoid being noticed. "Maybe a change of color," I told myself opening the medicine cabinet and found some white hair dye from when dad dressed as me for Halloween.

I opened the jar and put some on my sideburns and back of my head combing it in until it looked somewhat natural. "It'll have to do," I said walking down the steps to the kitchen where Danielle was sleeping with a glass of milk on the table.

"Danni," I said gently tapping her shoulder as she moaned and brushed me away. "Danielle, wake up it's nearly four o'clock," I told her gently shake her to rouse.

"NO LET ME GO VLAD!" she screamed as she unconsciously ectoblasted me into the wall before she woke up. "Uh what happened?" she asked as I slowly stood up slightly sore from her attack. "Danny! Did I do that?" she asked nervously.

"It's okay Danielle," I told her brushing myself off as I heard mom, dad, and Jazz upstairs, "rough night," I ask her as she looks at her drink.

"What makes you say that?" she asked as I looked at her smiling, "okay, I kept having nightmares about Plasmius," she said trembling somewhat as I drew her near me and hugged her.

"It's okay Danni, Vlad's never coming back," I told her gently, "Come on, why don't we have breakfast before I need to get going," I told her as got out some cereal for us to eat before everyone else came down.


	7. Nothing to Fear

**Author's Notes: I hope everyone had a Happy Holiday and a Happy New Year. I apologize for the delay. If you're wondering what Danny looks like with the hair dye, think of how he looked towards the end of **_**Micromanagement**_**. Thank you to all who reviewed the fic.**

**Wintermoth: I don't think you want to do that, if you were the object of my worst nightmares this fic would never be done.**

**hawkflyer667: No, while I am a fan of angst I do not delight in keeping you waiting. **

**DjSammey33: Thank you, you'll find out later in the story and you'll find out why he keeps it secret as well.**

**NarutoxxAddict: His disguise isn't meant for the people of Amity Park but for when he gets to Malibu. Thank, I hope you have a Happy Holidays and New Year. I did get everything on my list and more.**

**Sierraphantom: Thank you, Happy Holidays.**

**FashionDiva7: I like it too, it's a nice look for him and helps keeps his identity secret. You'll have to wait and see what I have in store for Danny.**

**Artgirl4: As I told you in my PM, he meant that it doesn't look too fake. I always hated when vacation ended. I hope you had a Happy Holiday.**

**Chapter VII: Nothing to Fear**

**Jackson Stewart**

"Ah, man," I said as I woke up earlier than usual from a cool dream, "Just when Rico was going to announce how awesome I am," I complained as I sat up in bed and looked up at the ceiling.

I could hear dad downstairs making breakfast but why would he would be up so early, he's usually not up until an a few hours later.

I walked downstairs and down into the kitchen, "hey dad, what's with the early rise?" I asked as I sat down at the table and rubbed my eyes.

"I have to go pick up my friends' kids at the airport this morning," he said as he finished frying some eggs and put them on his plate. "There's nothing like scrambled eggs and hot sauce to wake a person up," he said pouring sauce on the eggs and sat down. "Now Jackson, remember, no questions about Danny Phantom," he tells me as I smile at him.

"I know, who do you think you're talking to, Oken?" I asked him as he chuckles at that, "speaking of your friends, why are you so tightlipped on your college days, I mean did you get expelled?" I asked him as he frowned at me.

"No, I didn't but I've told you before, that subject is off limits," he said sternly, "actually Jackson, I'm glad you're up you can come with me to pick up the kids at the airport," he said finishing his breakfast and placing the dishes in the sink.

"When they are coming?" I ask him curiously, "Because I have double shift at Rico's today," I told him as he chuckles.

"This morning, so you'll have to get dressed soon," he says as I get up and head upstairs to get ready.

**Jazz**

I woke up about 5 am, got dressed and headed down the steps and into the kitchen where Danny and Danielle were already up and eating breakfast, "Morning Danny, Danielle," I said as I went to the fridge and poured myself a glass of juice. "You ready for the big…," I began to say as I turn and see Danny's hair, "what's with the hair dye," I ask him as I sit down.

"I figured it would be easier to keep my secret, I'm sure mom and…," he begins to say taking a spoonful of cereal but is startled by noise downstairs, "What was that," he asks as we race down to the lab and stare in shock at the sight before us.

Dad was dressed in his eighties clothes and standing behind a green and black keyboard smiling, Hey Jazz, Dannies, here to see me jam," he said pounding the keys causing a enough noise to wake the whole down. "I used to be a band in college," he said adjusting his keys as mom comes down and gasps.

"Jack what are you doing?" she asks him as he smiles, "we don't have time for this we have to be at the airport soon," she said as dad frowned and went back upstairs. "Kids, while you're in Malibu you're going to use a pseudonym," she said as Danny I looked at each other.

"A pseudonym?" I ask her curiously, "won't that confuse Mr. Stewart," I ask her as she laughs.

"No, you won't, we came up with this when we arranged your trip and it will only be your last name,"  
she told us, "You'll be Danny and Jazz Fonten," she says as Danny rolls his eyes, "I know it's corny but it's better than have people mobbing you although with your hair Danny they might think you're Jack," she said as Danny backed away in embarrassment at that remark.

Seeing Danny's mortification Danni spoke up and changed the subject, "Hey Danny, since you're going to be in Malibu maybe you can get me my favorite singer's autograph?" she asked him giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not making any promises Danni, but I'll see what I can do," replied as Danielle handed him an unopened CD and kissed him on the cheek causing Danny to make a face as we went back upstairs to get ready to leave.

**Miley Stewart**

"Good Morning Malibu, this is Big Boy coming to you live from KPWR 105.9 FM with your music and weather," the radio blared as I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes before gazing at the clock realizing it was time to get ready for school.

I walked down the steps to the kitchen, ", no one's here," I said seeing the house was empty save for me. "Well, at least I don't share my cereal with Jackson," I joked getting something to eat.

While I'm pouring my cereal I see a note on the table:

_Miley,_

_Jackson and I went to pick up our guests at the airport, be ready for school and no pretending to be sick to get out of going. Have a good day._

_Love,_

_Dad_

"How does he know," I ask myself as sit down and eat my breakfast but am stopped by a knock on the door. "So much for breakfast," I moan as I get up and answer the door to find Lily on the other side with her dog Thor on his leash.

The large dog was covered in green paint with red around the eyes and a cardboard collar with spikes and a paper tag. "What do you think of my project?" Lily asked as I laughed at it. "What, I think it's very convincing," she says as Thor drags her in the house.

"If by convincing, you mean convincing people it's not a real ghost dog, then yes," I tell her as she frowns, "besides, I don't think the principal will let you take him to school," I inform as I tie Thor's leash to a chair.

"You're just jealous that my project is so creative," she says as I sit down and finish my breakfast, "Hey Miley, where's Jackson and Mr. Sour Puss in Boots at?" she asks as she sits down and eats an apple on the table.

"They went to the airport to pick our guests that are coming today," I tell her as I take a sip of my juice and noticing that she giggling.

"They're coming today, here, Lily like," she says ecstatic as I roll my eyes, "maybe they can get me the heroes autograph," she ponders as I shake my head.

"No Danny Phantom stuff remember," I tell her as I get up, "come on let's go before we miss the bus," I say grabbing my bookbag and head out the door with Lilly and Thor running behind me.

**Vlad**

"Vlad Masters, you just bought the Green Bay Packers who just won the Super Bowl, what are you going to do now?" the reporter asked me as the team came rushing in with Lombardi Trophy and gave it to me.

"Why that's simple, I'm going to kiss my wife," I said as I turned to Maddie who opened her mouth but instead of words a beeping sound came out.

It was then I was startled out of my nap and sat up, "what the…," I exclaimed as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked at a nearby monitor, "the bug is working," I said as I saw what looked the Fentons leaving their home.

"Well of course it works you designed it, don't tell that _your _brain is going as well?" an accented voice asked as I looked up and saw my vultures.

"Where in the name of Favre have you been?" I asked them as they chuckled nervously.

"Well, the thing about that is we found a place that had all night bingo and it was seniors' singles night," a wingman explained happily, "there was this one gal there, she was lived through WWI, she was even there when the Archduke was assassinated," he told me as rolled my eye. "She even lived next door to Princip," the birdbrain went on until I grabbed him by the neck and growled.

"I don't care if she was alive during the Trojan War, you're job was to bug Daniel's house not picking up ladies," I threaten them about to blast them until I hear something of interest from the bug.

"Now remember Danny, don't worry about ghosts Danielle, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie will take care of them," Jack told his son they drove down Route 20. "Hmm, Daniel's going on a vacation," I said to myself smiling trying to think of how this can be an advantage to me.

"Maybe the kids going to Branson?" one of the wingman suggested as I glared at him, "what it's the family entertainment capital of the world besides Wayne Newton is playing there," he said as I rolled my eye and went back to my spying.

"You can go to the edge of this universe but you still won't be rid of me, my boy," I told him as if he could hear me before turning to the birds, "Paullus I want you to follow the Fentons and keep me updated on where they're going," I instructed the leader as he looked at me nervously.

"You know boss I would love to, but Matlock is on…," he went as I glared at him and he took off without another word.

**Ashley Dewitt**

"Hurry up Amber, we have to get there before the _others _get there," I told my friend as I wrapped my painting in silk and picked it up before walking out the door.

"Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" Amber asks as she rushes out behind almost knocking me over and ruining the painting by knocking into the dirt. "Sorry," she said as I steadied myself and glared at her.

"Sorry, you almost ruined my masterpiece and you say sorry?" I snapped at her as we head down to the bus stop, "anyway, I want Corelli to see my project first so that he can see how pathetic everyone else's is in comparison," I tell her as we arrive and see Smelly and Illy standing there. Beside Mustsnot was her mongrel of animal with green and red paint on him.

"Well I have to say that your new project fits you perfectly, it's just as ugly as you," Amber said laughing at Truscott as dog was about pull her arm off.

"See them Ghost Dog, attack!" Lilly says pointing to us but the dog jumps on her and knocks her over. "No Thor, attack the evil ones not me," she says as I laugh at her as the bus comes and we get in watching as Miley try to help Truscott.

**Danni**

"Okay, here we are," dad said as we pulled up to the airport and got out, "let see, here's Danny's suitcase, Jazz's suitcase, and the suitcase I packed for you," he said getting the luggage out of the back setting it on the ground. However when he set the last one on the ground a green beam of energy shot out of it hitting another car.

"Jack, what did you put in that case?" mom asks him as dad starts to stutter nervously, "I thought we agreed no ghost hunting equipment," she told him as he smiles at her.

"But you never know when a rogue ghost might attack," he said smiling, "did I ever tell you, you're the best wife ever," he said as mom sighed.

"Jack, all that Danny needs is a Thermos and he has two with him now, trust me Jack the kids will be fine," she says putting the weapons case back in the car before picking up the other two and walking into the airport.

While we are walking, I hear a noise it sounding feathers rustling, "Danny did you hear that?" I asked him as I looked up and thought I saw a pair of red eyes staring at me. "Danny!" I said urgently tugging at his shirt.

I trembled as memories of Plasmius came back to me, while to the outside world it seemed like that bitter old Fruit Loop treated me like a daughter, the truth of it was that he treated me like dirt. He would only feed me once every week and kept me locked in a room.

I was only let out to train, which would be for hours without rest my body would ache to the point of numbness. I would plead with him to let me stop, but he goaded me on till I collapsed. Vlad told me what to think, to say, and to act. I knew Danny was telling the truth when he told me that Vlad was using me but I knew if I agreed he would torture me with the Plasmius Maximus like he did when I spoke out.

"Danielle, what's wrong?" he asked as I pointed to the ceiling causing him to look up but there was nothing there now, "It's just your imagination," he said ruffling my hair and kneeling down, "Vlad is gone for good, you're just nervous," he said hugging me. "Don't worry everything's…," he began to say until the loudspeaker came on.

"Fight 34A to Malibu now boarding," it said as Danny stood up and got ready to leave.

"There's your flight kids," dad said handing them their luggage, "now remember be good for Mr. Stewart and call me if you see a ghost," he said as Danny and Jazz waved goodbye before heading to the plane.

I watched them leave and looked up again and saw those red eyes again. "Danny!" I shouted as I ran towards the door but it was closed in front of me. I looked up again but the eyes were gone. "Vlad is gone," I told myself as I walked back to mom dad watching the plane take off, "Vlad is gone," I told myself as I waved goodbye to the plane before it vanished into the skies.


	8. Old Wounds Reopened

**Author's Notes: I apologize for the delay, it seemed to get my computer back and then my router died on me, but now I' m back and have a new chapter for you enjoy.**

**Wintermoth: Can't go wrong with the classics. Glad you like my take on the story.**

**hawkflyer667: Yes, I know the chapter you seek and it is coming up soon. **

**DjSammey33: true, little does Danielle know what's going happen.**

**Sierraphantom: Sorry to keep you waiting but here it is.**

**NarutoxxAddict: That is what I was aiming for when I wrote the chapter and she didn't see Vlad's eyes but the vultures' eyes looking down at her but they reminded of Plasmius' and she freaked out. I'm sorry for taking so long but I am back. Glad you got everything you wanted.**

**Chapter VIII: Old Wounds Reopened**

**Oliver Oken**

"Hey where's Miley?" I asked as I got on the bus and walked back to my seat where Miley and Lilly usually sit only to find they weren't there.

"They a bit of a dog problem," I heard Ashley say to someone up front before I sat down. Something told me they had something to do with it but I would have to find out later as I had bigger things to deal with- like completing my project.

I still needed someone to play the villain in my production but everyone I interviewed (with the possible of Chad the Chomper) isn't right to play this powerful being. If I don't find someone soon Corelli will give me an F and I can't afford that for two reasons: 1. I can't let Donny and his stupid sculpture beat me causing all the girls to flock to him and 2. My parents will kill me if Corelli fails me as this is one class that I'm actually good at.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself as I stared at Donny talking to a bunch of girls. He makes me sick just thinking about him and his popularity. He hogs all the girls and acts like he's a…."That's it," I said smiling as I stood up. I had my villain.

I walked over to where the archfiend sat. I nervously fiddled with the bag containing the costume. "You see I modeled the style on the work on the great Phidias and envisioned the subject in the Olympian ideal," he said acting like he knew what he was talking about.

I was about to say something when I heard a disturbing and familiar noise. "Well, if it isn't the _hero,_" a voice asks and I look behind me and see Chad staring at me. I shudder as he chews on his gum causing memories of Aunt Harriet to flood into my mind.

"Uh, hey there," I said timidly as Chad's brown eyes bore into my soul, "I was just going to ask the bus driver something," I told him as he glared at me and smiled. "Wait what are you going to do?" I ask him as I back up watching the remove the foul substance from his mouth.

"Oh don't worry, I'm just improving the costume," he said as I gulped in fear but soon I realized something. If I was going to be just like my hero, I would need to act like him. "You better start running," he said as I stared at him.

"No, I won't run but you can have this," I said taking out a can of silly string from my pocket and sprayed him green confetti and ran to the front of the bus to hide until we arrive at school.

**Clockwork**

"I wish it was something else, anything but _this_," I told myself clutching my staff as I watched Danielle's fears play out in her mind. She has been through so much in life but she is strong enough to overcome her fears.

"You know this _your _fault," a voice says as I turn around and see the Observants behind me. "If you had taken our advice and sent the monster through a black hole like we said to do, Daniel would have peace in his life," one of the chide me as I sigh at their idiocy.

"Life is not meant to be peaceful but rather a test of character in preparation for the other side," I tell them as I transform into an old man as they roll their eyes at me. "If you spend as much time actually looking out for the time stream as you do worshipping your cult of fatalism, you'd see the value in this," I tell them dryly before they disappear and return to mirror keeping an eye on the time line and of course the Phantoms.

**Mr. Corelli**

"You will remember…mmmm," I hummed along to my music as I looked over the lesson plan today. I don't care what mother says this song is the best song ever written.

While I was going over the papers Principal Ronaldson came in the room, "Francis, this came for you it's the information on the new students that are coming soon," he said placing three folders in front of me. "Sometimes, I don't understand you," he says rolling his eyes as I shrug my shoulders and look at the information.

"Hmm, related to a cardinal serving in Chicago," I said reading one of the files, "Captain of the cheer squad and voted most popular of the year," I read with an amused laugh as I put it aside and look at the others.

The picture inside one of them showed a boy, about 14 years old with black hair, "He looks like the Phantom kid," I said as my eyes grew wide in excitement but drop when I see the name- Fonten- it wasn't the Phantom kid. "Oh well, maybe one day, after all I do have Jake Ryan in my class," I said as the read over the folder and went back to my song.

**Danny**

"For today's entertainment we have the film _Santa Claus Conquers the Martians_," the flight attendant said as I silently groaned at the mention of that movie. Sam always calls it mindless drivel and Yuletide tripe. That line always makes me laugh especially after Tucker defends it as a 'classic whose time will come' and swears that 'he will be vindicated.'

I decided instead of watching the film- I don't know how many times we watched it over at Tucker's for his 'Holiday Extravaganza of the Future' to which Sam responds by giving said Techogeek the traditional Yuletide stuffing Tucker's Beret in his mouth- I'd draw in my art journal during the flight.

I look over to Jazz absorbed in her book, _The Psychology of Dreams_ by Sigmund Freud, before I take out my pencil and open my journal. I began to think about space and start to draw stars and planets but soon other thoughts come to me.

Even though I know Clockwork has him locked up in his tower, I can still his face in my nightmares. Those souless red eyes blazing with hatred as I watch helpless as those who care for me are destroyed in a mere second.

"Your fate is sealed boy, you have nowhere to run and no turning back, you will become me!" he sneers as he picks me up by the neck and shows me the smoldering remains of my friends. "How does it feel to be alone Danny?" he asked but something about his voice change. "Danny?" he asked again but it wasn't his voice it was…

"Jazz!" I shouted as I jumped in my seat and turned to her trying to get my heart under control, "don't sneak up on me like that!" I snap as she looks at me sympathetically as I sigh. "I'm sorry, I'm just a bit nervous that's all," I tell her looking down and seeing my hand trembling.

"Danny, I've studied psychology long enough to know something's wrong, you've been that way since you faced…," she said as I covered her mouth gently.

"Don't say that name, I have enough to worry about," I tell her removing my hand, "just drop it," I deciding to watch the movie to clear my thoughts as I Jazz rolls her eyes and goes back to her book.

**Lilly Truscott**

"Thanks Miley," I tell my fried as I wipe the dirt off my clothes as she helps me up after tying Thor to the bus stop sign. "Dewitt and her crony will pay for this!" I tell her as she frowns at me. "What she can't get away with this," I say as Miley sighs.

"You know revenge never works," she says sounding like my mother when she hears one of my plans for meeting and marrying Orlando Bloom. She thinks I'm crazy and will be arrested as a stalker but she doesn't know that my defense is air tight and no jury will convict me. "Come on, maybe we can get to school before second period," she said as a large black stretch limo drives up to the curb.

"What are you lovely ladies doing here after the bus left," the voice of Jake Ryan says as the window rolls down and the teen star looks at us. "And why is your dog green?" he asks curiously making a face.

"It's my school project Jake, it's a real ghost dog," I tell him smiling as he chuckles, "Anyway what are you doing here," I ask him trying to act cool.

"I was just finishing up my project and had some technical problems," he said coolly, "Why don't you hitch a ride with us," he said opening the door. "You can put the dog in the Canine section," he tells me as I place Thor in the back and get in with Miley.

"Driver take us to school," Jake said as we buckled up and took off for school, "Lilly, I thought you told Corelli that you were doing a painting on the hero," he asked as I fumed about to say something until Miley pulled me back.

"Easy there girl," she said turning to Jake, "she changed her mind and went something more interactive," she told him smiling nervously, "so what are you doing for the project?" she asked him as he flashed us one of famous smiles.

"Sorry can't tell girls, it's a surprise," he said as the limo stopped and the chauffeur came to open the door for us. "Come on, we can't keep the world waiting," he said as we walked out and headed inside Seaveiw High.

**Vlad**

"Curse Tomlin and his insufferable Steelers!" I cursed watching the AFC championship on the internet. Once I am done with Daniel, I will destroy The Rooneys and that entire franchise along with the entire city of Pittsburgh until the Steel City is a pile of molten metal. "Hmm, I think I'll rename Vladsburgh and make it my capital city when I'm done with taking over the world," I said as I heard my vultures come back from spying.

"We're home, boss!" the leader said as I turned to them and glared at them, "what?" he asks as the perch on the computer screen. "We found something that might be of interest to you," he continued as I raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What is it?" I ask them impatiently waiting for them tell me the news they discovered and if it was of any use to me.

"The ghost kid and his older know it all sister are going to Malibu on vacation," a wingman said as I stood up and took in this information in.

"Why would they go there, they don't know anyone there unless…FUDGE COVERED CHEESE SWIRLS!" I asked myself before my temper got the best of me. "HIM!" I spat thinking of the one man who did more to destroy my life besides Jack Fenton!

"You okay, boss?" the third vulture asked me as looked up them my eye glowing with power and hatred. I thought I destroyed him a few years back but just like his idiot friend he bounces back.

"I want you three to go the Ghost Zone and find me some minions and meet me at Brown County Airport afterwards. We are going on a trip!" I tell them as I watch them and begin to shape my plan to not only destroy Daniel but all other enemies as well.


	9. Could It Be?

**Author's Notes: Here is the chapter you've been waiting for. Thank you for reviewing my fic.**

**Jewelofmyeye: I'm a Steelers fan as well so don't worry. Besides no one takes Vlad's Football rants seriously.**

**Artgirl4 : Darn, you guessed correctly, Well it can't be the name can't be too hard to guess or there would be no fun.**

**Wintermoth : Why in the Ghost Zone would I ever leave you guys hanging. I just had some minor problems but I'm back.**

**Hawkflyer667 : Well after some tough negotiations with Desiree, I think I can grant your wish.**

**DjSammey33 : I'll reveal that later on but for now know that Vlad's said person you mentioned.**

**NarutoxxAddict : I'm glad you liked it, he struck me as that kind of person. **

**Chapter IX: Could It Be?**

**Robbie Ray Stewart**

"Here's that poster board you wanted, dad?" Jackson told me as he returns from the shop with some markers and poster board. "Now what do you want this to say?" he asks as I turn to him and think for a second.

"How about 'Welcome Jazz and Danny!'" I tell him as he sits down, takes out a marker and writes down the words on the poster. "Jazz is spelled J-A-Z-Z," I tell him making sure he gets the name right.

When I was asked to be her godfather, I remember the poor priest misspelled the 'Jasmine' and Jack and Maddie had to correct her. In fact, they had went through a thousand names before the priest finally gave the okay.

'What do you mean we can't name after ghosts?' Jack demanded to know as the priest tried to explain him that the name has to be acceptable to the church. They debated for hours until Maddie finally convinced her husband to give up on naming her after ghosts and name her Jasmine.

Sometimes, I miss those days but I quickly get over it since that would mean putting up with that arrogant little rat of a man. I don't know why Jack that he was friends with him, the distaste the man had for him was evident and it was only cemented by what happened during their Sophomore year.

"Who names their kid after a style of music?" Jackson's voice asks snapping me back to the present, "I mean Jazz, that's not a name," he complained as I glared at him.

"It's short for Jasmine and you're one to talk you're the one who wanted to name Miley 'Ozzy'," I tell him as he frowns.

"Ozzy Osbourne is a legend," he says before I cut him off noticing the flight carrying the kids has just arrive.

**Maddie**

"I still think they should have brought the ghost weapons with them," Jack moped as we arrived back home. "You never know when a rogue ghost might come up," he said as I rolled my eyes like, sometimes he's like a child, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Jack, I told...," I began to say until the RV's sensors detected a ghost, "we have ghost nearby!" I say as Jack gets excited and nearly drives the vehicle off the road.

"Maddie get the Fenton Weasel," he says racing out and surveying the area, "uh huh, there you spectral menace," he said finding that 'Box Ghost' chasing after a delivery truck.

"HA! HA! SOON YOUR CUBICAL GOODNESS WILL BE MINE!" I could hear the specter yell as I was about to leave but stopped as noticed that Danielle seemed scared.

"Danni, are you okay," I ask her as enter the back seat and sit beside you. Whatever it was overwhelmed her, "honey, you're trembling," I tell her pulling her close to me.

"I'm fine mom, I just had a flashback that's all," she says looking up at me, I swear if I ever see Vladimir Drake Masters again, I'll make that psychopathic monster masquerading as a human pay for scarring Danielle.

"Sweetie, you know that Vlad is gone forever and not coming back," I assure you, "You don't ever have to fear him ever again, " I tell her stroking her hair lovingly.

"I wish that were true," she says pulling away, "you better go see if dad's all right or the town for that matter," she says as a faint smile crosses her lips.

"Okay, come on, we have a surprise for you anyway," I tell her as we both get out to find Jack before he destroys the whole town again.

**Miley Stewart**

"We're only a few minutes late," I tell Lilly as we rush to our locker as fast as we can so not to be in trouble with with Mr. Corelli. "Did you have you're project?" I ask her getting my books and running down the hall looking at clock nervously.

"Yeah, I have it," she says absent mindedly as if she's thinking about something else. Her eyes were darting around and a sly smile played across her face.

"Lilly, you're still not thinking about getting back at Amber and Ashely are you?" I asked her nervously knowing full well the answer. "Why don't you forget about it, you know you'll get in more trouble," I remind her.

"Miley, we can't let them get away with what they did to us, Justice demands it," she says acting like she knows what she's talking about.

"Don't you mean...," I began to ask as the bell rings, "COME ON WE'RE LATE!" I shout at her grabbing her arm and racing down the hallway until I hear a voice yell, "Halt!" at us.

I look up and see Mr.Racherman standing in front of us, "Would care to tell me Ms. Stewart why you are running in the _Hallen_ and not in your _Klassenzimmer_ ?" he asked me in his typical German/English hybrid language.

"We were late for the bus and just got here," I explain to him as he takes out a small tablet and writes something down. "You're not giving us detention are you?" I ask him nervously.

"_Verzögerung_?" he asks raising an eye brow, "not yet this is only strike _Eins_," he says coldly while Lilly glares at him menacingly.

"It's not our fault, it was those harpies Amber and Ashley. Punish them, they stole my project!" she bellows at the man who scoffs at her.

"Accusing of another student of _Diebstahl _and calling _besagte_ student _Namen, _that is strike _Zwei,_" he says taking us by the arm. "Come along, _Kinder, _we'll see what Mr. Corelli has to say about this," he told us taking us to Mr. Corelli's class.

**Valerie**

"AHHH BEWARE!" I heard the familiar cry of the Box Ghost outside the classroom window. It was my cue to enter scene and perform my first duties as Amity Park's fill-in ghost hunter.

I urgently raise my hand, "Mr. Lancer, I forgot to bring my copy of _Beowulf_ at home, may I go call my dad to bring it here?" I ask my English teacher while still watching the scene outside. I could tell that Danny's dad was alright to attract some eyes and creating a little property damage. If I didn't hurry he would destroy the ghost- or the town- whichever comes first.

"I suppose so, Ms. Gray, just be quick about it," Mr. Lancer says as I smile and race out the room for the out of order girls' bathroom to change into my suit.

"Watch out ghostie!" I said as as I jumped out the window and found my target. "You have double trouble now!" I tell him as the ghost looks at me.

"BE THERE ONE OR TWO GHOST HUNTERS KNOW THAT THE BOX GHOST IS...," he began to rant until a green energy beam hit him sending him flying across the air.

"is very annoying," I heard Danielle retort as she and Mrs. Fenton arrived on the scene, "Don't you ever get tired," she asked glaring at the ghost who was now counting his foes to see if he could win.

"THE BOX GHOST NEVER TIRES! BEWARE!" he said realizing he was doomed and made his get away.

"Looks like you showed him Danni," I told my friend as turned around and noticed she didn't seem like herself. "is something wrong Danielle," I ask her concerned as she looks up and smiles.

"Do you think I can come over your place after school, I need to ask you something?" she tells me as I look worried. "I'll tell you everything then," she assures me as I tell her okay and she smiles. "Thanks Val, you're the best," she says before I head back to school hoping Mr. Lancer didn't notice I was gone for such a long time.

**Ashley Dewitt**

"Very nice, Ms. Dewitt, interesting use of Greek Mythology," Corelli said as he looked over my painting. "I'm sure our guest will be pleased with it," he said marking something ebfore going to look at the other. "Now remember class, the theme is...," he began to say before there was a knock on the door. "Excuse me," he said going to the door.

I could see that the one crazy German teacher was outside talking to Corelli about something. Our _brilliant _teacher was trying the Gerglish that Racherman was speaking in.

I was about to Amber something, when I saw Illy and Smelly outside with him, "This is going to be interesting," I said to myself sitting back watching was going to happen.

"thank you, Mr. Racherman Off St. Petersane to you as well," Corelli said bring the losers in, "All right you two come in," he told the girls as they sulked inside. "You're lucky that Henry was in a good mood, today," he told them as they sat down. "Now do you have your projects?" he asked them.

"Here's mine," Stewart said handing him a CD, "it's a mix of songs that deal with being a hero. I'm almost done the report," she said as Corelli marked something down on the paper.

"And you Ms. Truscott?" he asked as the other loser dragged her dog to the front of the class. "How am I supposed to grade a dog, I thought you were doing a painting," he asked as her as I snickered.

"Well, I was, but then I though a Ghost Dog would more appropriate," she said, "this is the very one that destroyed that lab awhile back," she said as Corelli stared at her.

"You have until tomorrow to do another project and this time no animals," he said turning to the board, "now let's continue with our lesson," he said, this was going to be good.

**Jazz**

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about what's bothering you?" I ask Danny as I peered over at his art notebook.

Most of art seemed to reflect his love of space and showed a complex of knowledge of the stars and planets. One of his drawings of the Great Red Spot of Jupiter was pretty detailed. However not all of his drawing reflected his love of space. Some reflected his battle with ghosts but one struck as particularly disturbing.

It showed the Nasty Burger in ruins and standing in front of it was tall ghost with pale blue skin and hellish red eyes. His hair seemed to be made of fire and had teeth like a snakes. He was dressed in larger alternate design of Danny's costume with a white cape. "I remember that ghost," I tell him as he snaps it shut.

"I don't want to talk about, just go back to your paper about the stupid movie," he yelled turning away from me as I sighed.

He was was right about one thing, I was doing a paper on the movie titled: _Santa Claus Conquers the Martians: Bad Movie or Critique of Modernism_. The thesis of the paper is that movie is an attack on the Modern World with the Martian children's current state in the film a prediction of what happens to us if we become too obese about work and forget to just be kids, but the paper was not my concern now.

That ghost's image was etched on my memory and he seems to terrify Danny to the point of shutting off from the world. I'm afraid if he doesn't open up about it, he'll touch with world and drift into madness from the fear consuming him.

I was about to say something when the pilot come on the loudspeaker and announced we arrived in Malibu. "Come on Danny," This is our stop," I tell him as I undid my seatbelt and stood up. "Now stay close, I don;t want you getting lost," I tell him as we walk into the terminal.

"You know you don't have to treat me like a child Jazz," he complains to me as I shush him. "What?" he snaps.

"Look over there," I tell him seeing a sign that says 'Welcome Jazz and Danny', "I think that's Mr. Stewart," I explain as we walk towards the sign and find a tall man with dirty blonde mullet and beard with blue eyes. He wore a leather jacket and blue jeans. Standing next to him was a young man, around Danny's age with dirty blonde hair in a t=shirt and blue pants. "Excuse, are you Robbie Stewart?" I ask him tapping the man on the shoulder.

"Yes, I...," he began to say until he saw me, "why Jazz look how you've you grown last I saw you were throwing up on poor Father Michelson just as he was about to dunk you in the water," he said as I blushed at the statement while Danny laugh. "I was at your baptism, in fact I'm, your godfather," he explained as I recalled their being a Robert on the birth certificate.

"At least I wasn't the one who thought the font was a toilet," I countered as Danny shut up.

"Now settle you two," Mr. Stewart said, "I swear you and my kids must be separated at birth," he joked turn to the young man. "Speaking of which, this is my son Jackson. Jackson, this Danny and Jazz Fonten, I went to college with their parents," he said as Jackson waved to us.

"nice to meet you, Mr. Stewart," Danny said as our host looked at him.

"Just call me Robbie, I'm too old to be 'Mr. Stewart'," he joked as Jackson smirked, "You know I'm young," he chided his son.

"What ever, Mr. Fuddy Duddy," he snickered as Robbie glared at him.

"Just go get their bags," he told him as Jackson picked up our suitcases, "I'm surprised Jack didn't make you pack a million bags," he joked.

"Actually made him ease up," Danny said as Robbie laughed.

"There's a first time for everything, come on now the cars waiting," he said as we followed him outside to his car, a black vintage Chrysler and drove off.


	10. Shadows

**Author's notes: I apologize for the delay again but here is the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the fic.**

**DjSammey33: Glad you liked chapter, you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Artgirl4: I hope my PM cleared things up for you. Yes, I take my time with these sort of things.**

**hawkflyer667: I'm not even sure if they would let you in the door with a dog.**

**Wintermoth: Well you don't have to worry about that, it might take awhile until I get to updating but I will update. **

**Chapter X: Shadows**

**Oliver Oken**

"Thank you Oliver for that…performance," Mr. Corelli said as I took my seat after giving an update on my project. "Remember, the deadline is coming up so to have them finished for our guest," he said before the bell rang for lunch.

"So still haven't found anyone to play the villain," Lilly asked as she walked up to my locker, "what are you going to do if you can't find anyone," she said mockingly at me as I made a face.

"Don't worry about Triple O, I'll…" I began to say until I noticed Thor was missing, "Hey we're did you ghost pooch go to?" I asked as she looked around.

"Oh no, Thor, come here boy," she began shouting as I walked to lunch.

"Hey Oliver, I heard what happened on the bus this morning, did you really stand up to Chad," Miley asked as we walked down the hall. "They say he's still getting Silly String out of his hair," she said as I laugh. Revenge is so sweet; I should have done it before.

"You should have it seen it, I was just like my hero," I said reliving the rush in my head. You know maybe I should be a superhero. I already have the name and the look all I need is….

"Oliver what's wrong?" Miley asks as I stopped midthought in terror.

"Do you hear that, footsteps?" I asked her as I looked around; I knew who it was- Chad- looking for a rematch.

"What happened to being like the hero?" she asked as I looked around to see where my foe was hiding at.

"My hero is half ghost, he's neigh invulnerable, I'm not, so he who fights and runs away lives to runaway another day," I told her taking off in the opposite direction. I know that's how the saying goes but that's how interpret it.

**Ghost Vulture Leader**

"Minions! Where in the name of Raymond Burr are we going to find Minions?" one of my wingmen asked as flew through the Ghost Zone. I have to admit that the boss could have been more specific about what he want but still there are many here who would like to get back at the ghost boy.

"Calm down you geezer, remember what the doctor said about your heart condition," I told my friend as I tried to think of a plan. "I suggest we split up so we can cover more ground," I tell them as I point in the opposite direction and go search for a minion.

"Don't talk to me like a child, I'm 2008 years old and at least I have my mind unlike you," my colleague snapped back as he darted at me but I got of the way.

"Who you calling senile, I have more wits than…," I began to shout until I heard a hideous noise, "Sweet Matlock, what was that?" I asked as I looked around, "it came from over here, Acacius follow me; Æsc go see if you can find some minions for the boss," I told my colleagues.

"You got it Anacletus," Æsc said leaving in the opposite direction while me and Acacius went to find to this noise.

We flew in the direction of the news until we found the source- that fancy pants ghost rocker.

"Hey you! Can you keep it down, some of us are trying to think!" I shout at her as she glares at me and tries to blast me.

"Go do you thinking somewhere else bird brain, I'm practicing for my comeback tour!" she shouts trying to get us but fails.

"Anacletus, wait I have an idea," Acacius said whispering in my ear causing me to smile.

"You said you are doing a comeback tour?" I asked her curiously as she stares at me like I've grown a third beak.

"Is your hearing aid broken, that what's I said now would you mind scramming" she said about to blast us with our guitar.

"Wait, I think we might be able to make an offer," I tell her as I whisper what the boss wants.

**Jackson Stewart**

"Well here are," dad said as we pulled up to the house, I could tell by the looks on Jazz and Danny's face that they were excited to see the house looked like everyother house on the block. Why this made them happy confused me but I chalked it up to a result in living in Amity Park.

"I think this first time that _anyone _associated with mom and dad had a normal home," Jazz said as she undid her seatbelt and walked out. "Let me help you with those bags Mr. Ste..I mean Robbie," she told dad going over to trunk.

"Thanks Jazz," he said shutting the trunk and going over to the door opening up, "It may not be much but its home," he said showing our guests in.

The first thing their eyes darted to was the one thing he kept out from his country music career, "Is that your diamond record?" Danny asked astonished by the sight.

Dad merely rolled his eyes and chuckled, "yes, I won in that for a duet I did, it was my last song I recorded," he explained looking down at the floor hinting that's enough of the subject. After a second of silence he looked back up. "Jackson why don't you take Danny and Jazz to Rico's with you," he suggested. "I'm sure they'd rather hang with kids their age than a fuddy duddy like me," he said as I smiled.

"Sure thing but what if you fall and can't get up?" I ask him trying not laugh as he glares at me, "All right I'm going, geez can't you take a joke," I said as Danny and Jazz followed me to the garage where my car is.

"What's with your dad, Jackson, he acted like I said something wrong?" Jazz asked me as we got in the low-rider and drove off.

"He doesn't like to talk about his past, I don't why but it's a touchy topic," I told them as we rode down the streets.

**Danni**

"I still can't believe that he got away, I didn't even get use my new invention on it," dad moped as we arrived back home and sat down on the couch. He had been working all week on some new invention he called the Fenton Freezer that turns ghost to stone.

"Don't worry Jack, you'll get him next time, why don't you have a cookie," mom said handing him a cooking which he quickly scarffed down as mom turned to me "I know you were disappointed about not going with Danny and Jazz so your dad and I are going to take you to the science museum today," she says as I smile at the thought of spending time with my new family but it disappears as I remember that I have to talk with Valerie.

"Thanks mom, but I promised Valerie I'd go see her after school," I tell her as they looked concerned at me.

"Danielle," mom says as she sits down, "are you still worrying about Vlad?" she asks me. Just the thought of the name made me shudder as I remember seeing those eyes at the airport. I wish I could erase those memories from my mind but that is something that will never happen.

I look up at mom and nod silently as she pulls me close to her. I had only told them that Vlad kept me locked in my room. I never told them that he tortured me for hours and deprived me of food, water, and sleep. I know I should have told them about that but just it's too fresh in my mind.

"Vlad is gone for good, honey, he's not going to harm you ever again," she told as she drew me close to her and stroked my hair. "Why don't you go lay down, sweetie and I'll get you something to calm yourself.," she says as I get up and walk to my room trying to forget about those horrible times.

**Ashley Dewitt**

"I think that Mustsnot's project is done for, there is no way she could complete another project," I tell Amber as I walk over to our table and sit down. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she realizes that.

"I know, did you see the look on Corelli's face when she came in with that mongrel," Amber said laughing as we watched the losers come in the cafeteria.

Oken was still dressed in his stupid costume but his hair was covered in gum and paper. "So when are they coming here?" he asked Miley as they walked to back of the line.

"Today, but they probably won't be in school until tomorrow," Stewart said as the line started to move.

"Great more losers," I said to her Amber, "its bad enough we have to deal with these ones now new ones are coming," I tell her as she nods in agreement.

"True, but still we should _welcome _them when they arrive tomorrow," she said as I smiled at the idea, "You know to be _hospitable _to them," Amber said snickering as I began to think of how to greet these new students.

**Sam**

"You know, I never realized how boring this place is without Danny," Tucker said as we walked down the hall for science class. "I mean there used to be ghost attacks every hour and now," he said as I rolled my eyes in exasperation at his complaint.

"Have you forgotten that Technus tried to take over the computer lab this morning?" I snap at him, "he almost shut down power to whole the building," I remind him as he thinks for a second.

"Yeah, but without Danny around to fight, it was boring and he left once he realized there was no ghost boy to fight," he said as Valerie joined us.

"Hey guys can I talk to you for sec," she says, she had a look of concern in her eyes meaning something was up.

"Sure what's up Val," Tucker said as we walked to an empty corner, "if it's Danny you're worried about I'm sure he's fine and hasn't," he said before Val stopped him.

"It's not Danny, it's Danielle that I'm concerned about," Valerie explained as I made a face at her comment, "I had ran into her while chasing a ghost and asked if she could talk to me after school," she said.

"So you're her best friend she probably just lonely and wants to hang out," I explain to her as she shakes her head.

"That;s not it, she seemed scared when she talked to me. Did something happen to her that scared her?" she asked as me and Tucker looked at each other nervously knowing what she meant but unsure how to approach the subject.

"You know that she lived Vlad before Danny's parents adopted her?" I asked as her cautiously trying to think to word this.

"Yeah, Danny told me that but what does that have to with anything," she asks confused.

"Just what did Danielle say to you?" I ask her as she thinks for a second.

"That she wanted to see me after school; that she was fine and she'd tell me everything then," she said as I looked to Tucker.

"Then it's best if you wait until she tells you and if you still unsure about something come to us. It's a sensitive subject for her and we don't to make it worse," I said as Valerie looked at us curiously.

"Okay, will do, thank you," she said as we left the corner to go back to class. Whatever is up I hope Danni will be okay.


	11. Gates of Hell

**Author's Notes: Thank you for reviewing my fic.**

**Wintermoth: Yeah, that is going to be something when they find out.**

**hawkflyer667: I don't think you'll be disappointed.**

**NarutoxxAddict: I wondered why I hadn't heard from you in awhile. Things are about to heat up for our heroes. I hope you get ungrounded from the Computer soon. **

**Chapter XI: Gates of Hell**

**Miley Stewart**

"Oliver, why won't you let this die?" I asked him as we sat down at our usual table for lunch, "You know that dad won't let you ask them any questions," I tell him. He's been asking me all day if he could interview our guests as 'research' for his project.

"Because I'm not giving up on the chance to talk to someone who might have talked to the hero," he said poking at his mystery meat, "Miley do you ever think that we might have a ghost here?" he asked, "I mean this like when that…," he began to say as Lilly came racing in dragging Thor behind her.

Most of the dog's green paint had chipped off and his 'ghost dog' collar was missing. "No Thor, this way," she said pulling the dog away from the kitchen to our table. "Sorry I'm late, Thor decided to help himself to 'Rottweiler's' bratwurst and sauerkraut sandwich," she said sheepishly showing us a detention slip. "I have to report to his room tomorrow after school and write 'I will not bring a dog to school ever again' a million times in German," she says as Oliver laughs.

"Shut up Oken, before I sick my dog on you," she says trying to threaten him as he smiles.

"Nothing can spoil my good mood now," he said, "because today Miley's guests are coming and I will be able to get insight on the hero from them," he told her as I glare at him.

"No you…," I began to say until I saw Ashley and Amber staring at us, "what do you harpies want?" I ask them as they walk up to us.

"Nothing Smelly, you're imagination is getting to you," they said leaving as I roll my eyes at them, they may popular but they are as smart as slug.

**Clockwork**

A faint smile played across my face as I watched over these three friends, "Things should be very interesting for Danny," I said seeing the boy's eagerness but I had other things to be concerned about. The Obeservants have been on my case claiming a catastrophe is imminent.

While I was thinking, I heard a noise coming from a back room. "I'd advise you to shoe yourself," I warned the intruder as I grabbed my scythe and went to deal with my unwanted guest.

"Here minions, come out come out wherever you are," a voice with an eastern European accent said, it belonging to Æsc, one of the Vlad's infernal vultures. No doubt his master as sent him to find some hapless ghost to enact his plan.

"It's time for you to go," I said entering the room and swinging at the bird but he darts out of the way.

"Hey, this is elder abuse," he squawks as swoops down at me but I turn intangible, "you can't treat me like this," he says as I chase him out of the room.

"Whatever Plasmius is planning it won't work," I tell him as I go to stop time but he manages to steal one of my medallions. "It's time for you to retire!" I tell him but he flies into another room.

"Hello, what is this," he says as I hear him pick something up. He flies out of the room carrying a Fenton Thermos, "Don't worry ghostie you'll be out soon," he says as I gasp in terror.

"NO!" I shout attacking him but he flies out of the tower before I can stop him, "Heaven help us all!" I mutter as a chill runs up my spine as the bird escapes with an evil beyond all imagination!

**Robbie Ray Stewart**

While Jackson takes Danny and Jazz with him to Rico's I decide to unpack their luggage for them. There is no doubt that they are Jack and Maddie's children, their so like their parent's its almost scary.

"Those were the days," I said to myself as I thought back on those days. I was always the odd man out of the group but we were a close group. Jack would try to get me into his ghost studies, "R-Man, think about it you could be one of the first to confirm the existence of ghosts' he would tell me looking at the plans for his devices.

No doubt he succeeded in finding ghosts and the Ghost World as he called it back then from the stories the news report of what happens in Amity Park. I still find hard to believe that the entire town vanished into thin air like they say, but you never know with Jack Fenton.

However those happy days came to a screeching halt, when that snake slithered into our lives. I never trusted him and for good reason. Behind his mask of civility was cruel and heartless man. While he tried to woo Maddie, he would insult Jack behind his back. I would warn him telling him that he was not really his friend but he would dismiss claiming that it was a 'prank among friends.'

"Why didn't you listen to me Jack," I told myself coming out of memory and finishing unpacking their things and get the rooms ready for them. One can only hope that whatever to the worm some greater power showed him mercy.

**Vlad**

"Hey boss, we're back!" Anacletus said as he and his men flew back into our base beneath Lambeau Field. "We have your minions," he said as I turned to face him and saw Ember McClain standing behind him.

"Ah, Ms. McClain, welcome," I said cordially as she glared at me.

"Why did you summon me here Plasmius, I have a tour to plan for?" she asked me upset that I disturbed her from whatever she was doing but I think that she'll be interested in what I have to say.

"I am sorry to have torn you from your work but I have a favor to ask of you," I tell her, "How would you like to get revenge on the person who has humiliated you time and time again," I ask her as a smile plays across her face.

"You mean the Dipstick," she replies but her expression soon frowns, "wait a second, pops I know you how you work, what's the catch," the rock star says as I smile at her. Despite the accusations of her being nothing more than a beauty with no brains, she is shrewd and not one to be taken advantage of.

"Just this, I want Daniel alive," I tell her as I look up and see Æsc carrying a Thermos in his claws. "I thought I told I wanted minions not a Fenton Thermos," I scowled at the bird about to blast him until he swooped down to my level.

"But boss, this was one in some fancy pants clock tower. I figure it has to something of value in it," he said as he dropped it into my hands. A clock tower, maybe this addled brained avian in his stupidity might have actually done something right.

"Why would one of the Dipstick's soup cans be in a clock tower?" Ember asked intrigued by this discover, "the kid's not the brightest bulb in the box but even _he _would know not to leave this in the Ghost Zone," she said as I examined the thermos, whatever is in here must quite powerful if Daniel left the specter in the Thermos and it might just be the key to my victory.

**Rico**

"Time is money," I said to myself looking at my watch, once again Jackson is late. If it wasn't for the fact that he doesn't ask for a raise I'd have dad fire him. "Well, at least it keeps money in my pockets," I said as I set up the shack for the day.

My Cops discount has been a boon to business, almost the entire LAPD have flocked here and I'm thinking adding donuts to the menu just to please them. Soon, I'll have more money than dad then I'll open more stands to make me even richer.

While I was plotting my world empire, I hear the familiar screech of Jackson's car pull up, "Finally," I say as I watch my employee step out but he is not alone.

Behind him is a boy about 15 years old dressed in a black and red shirt with black pants and red tennis shoes. He had blue eyes and black hair with white sideburns. Next to him as a girl about 17 years old in a black shirt that made her red hair and blue hair band stand out along with her blue slacks. "There's one born every minute," I said as they walked up to the stand.

"Don't even say it, Rico," Jackson said as I stood silently watching these visitors. "Did you hear me Rico?" he asked but I was too busy thinking about selling my wares.

"Hello and welcome to Rico's surf shack, I'm Rico and who might you be sweetie?" I asked the girl as I went up to her smiling. "You know I have a pretty girl discount," I told her as she rolled her eyes.

"First of all, you're not my type so don't ask and if you still think you can try your pathetic pick up lines on me, my brother would not be to happy and you don't want to cross him," she says pointing to 15 year old.

"Him?" I ask trying not to laugh, "oh please I could take him on any day of the week," I tell her as the kid just looks at me. "Okay Bruce Banner, what can I get you?" I ask him walking over to him.

"First of leave me sister alone and second I'll have a…great gobs of goo! Four dollars for a can of Pepsi? He asks seeing the menu on the wall, "that's outrageous!" he yells looking at me.

"It's not my fault the economy is bad," I tell him as I sigh, "Fine, I can see you're from out of town so I'll give a discount- 3.99," I tell him as he nods and hands me the money.

"Rico, can I talk to you for second," Jackson says coming over to me, "What do you think you're doing?" he yells, "those my dad's friend's kids and I don't think he would like you hitting on her and charging 4 bucks for a drink," he rants but soon my attention is diverted as a black limo with small white and gold flags on the hood. Something tells that I am going to be rich very soon.

**Danni**

"Please Vlad- father-let me rest I'm so tired!" I pleaded with my 'father' as I tried to stand up but I was too weak. "I haven't eaten in days!" I tell him as he sneers at me.

"You're pathetic Danielle, a miserable wretch! I gave you life!" he growled picking me up by the neck and throwing me to ground. If looks could kill I would be dead but suddenly soften into a smile, "you want to rest Danielle?" he asks warmly as I nod but cringe as his features hardens. "Very well,"  
he said raising his hand as it started to glow with energy. "REST IN PEACE DANIELLE!" he said as he swatted at me as I try to get out of the way.

"STAY AWAY!" I shout as I start up in cold sweat, "Where am I?" I ask as try to calm down. I look around and see that I am in my room Vlad wasn't here, "it was all nightmare," I tell myself as my heart feels like it will pop out of my chest.

"Danielle, are you all right?" mom asks as she races into the room, "we heard you scream?" she says as I nod that I am O.K. She sits down on the bed beside me, "Danielle, just what did Vlad do to you? I know that you said he held you hostage but he must have did something else to you?" she asks me concerned seeing the fear in my eyes.

"I…don't w…ant to t…alk…about…it," I tremble thinking of the torture he put me through. I feel tears flow down my cheeks as I bury my face in her shoulder.

"Shhh," she whispered stroking my hair, "it's okay honey Vlad's never going to hurt you again," mom tells me comfortingly, "I promise you Danielle," she tells me but something deep inside refuses to believe that.

"What time is it?" I ask mom hoping Val is home so I can talk to her about my fears.

"It's almost time for Val to be home for school, why don't you try to get some rest and I'll wake you when the bus comes," she says before gently laying on the bed and kisses my forehead, "it's going to be all right Danielle," she tells me as she leaves the room and I try to get back to bed


	12. Welcome to California

**Author's Notes: I apologize for taking so long in getting this written. Thank you to all who revewied the fic.**

**Hawkflyer667: Ah, but I like the Ghost Vultures they're funny and they wear fezzes. **

**Wintermoth: true Rico did go a bit far with hitting on Jazz and I'm not revealing anything.**

**DjSammey33: Don't worry Vlad will get his and once again I'm not revealing anything.**

**XSuperXStarX: They'll find out eventually and glad you like the story. **

**Chapter XII: Welcome to California**

**Lilly Truscott**

"Please tell me you did the paper for Mr. Zahn?" Oliver said as we left for Social Studies. Our teacher was a bit of a stricter when it came to late assignments and Oken had already two strikes against him. "Do you know what happens if I miss another assignment?" he asked panic stricken as we walked into the room.

"How many times do I have to tell you Oliver...," Miley began to say as Zahn enters the room pushing a medium sized TV with him.

"Please put your assignment on your desk," he said placing the TV in the middle of the room and straightening out his gray suit which he always wears. "Today we were going to discuss religion's effect on society hence the reason I had you do a report on the Council of Nicaea and how it affected relations with European rulers at the time," he said disconnecting the cable from the small TV on the wall and hooking up t the larger one.

"But, I lost my spectacles and can't see so…," Oliver said as Zahn walked over to him and glared at him. "Uh Mr. Z I was just…," he stuttered nervously under the teacher's ice cold stare.

"Mr. Oken, I have my spectacles right here," he told Oliver and placing his hands in a side pocket revealing his antique eyeglasses attached to his vest, "and I see you didn't do your assignment," he told our friend who slouched in his seat. "Since you failed to do the assignment I expect a twenty page report on what I am about to show you," he said turning on the TV.

He then explained that instead of the usual lecture we would be watching a newscast of some cardinal visiting the area today. "This is an experience that might never happen again," he explained to us as he turned off the lights.

"Why do we have to watch some old fogey, I'm not even Catholic," Amber groaned as Ashley snickered at the comment thinking it's funny.

"Even those people who do not fall under the pope's jurisdiction still pay attention to his announcements as they affect so many people," he said silencing them as we watched the broadcast.

**Harriet Chin**

"…And that's a wrap," the director said as the cameras went off. It was a good thing my nieces talked me into taking them to this Hannah Montana concert that is coming up or I would have missed this opportunity to interview Cardinal Sanchez.

"Thank you again for allowing this interview," I said shaking the scarlet clad clergy's hand. Sanchez is one of the leading cardinals in the college and Benedict XVI's most trusted advisor. There are even rumors that he could be the next pope and the first to come from America.

"It's my pleasure Harriet," he said as his niece walked up to him smiling. She was tall and dressed in a pink shirt and blue jeans with long black hair and turquoise eyes.

_Tío_ Lazaro, you said we could go to beach now," she complained as the cardinal rolled his eyes in frustration before laughing.

"In a minute, Paulina, besides what did I tell you about teasing boys?" he says smiling as she sighs, "It will be just a few more minutes, why don't you get something to drink," he says handing her some money as she goes off.

I look back at the stand nearby and thought I saw someone familiar. It was a boy and a girl and I could have sworn it was _them_. "Nah, it couldn't be," I told myself until I saw the boy take it his wallet and noticed the familiar black and green color scheme. "It is," I said rushing over to them. "Danny, Jazz I can't believe it what are you doing here who's hunting the….," I began to say as Jasmine placed a hand over my mouth.

"Elmer Fudd, who else hunts rabbits in a Bugs Bunny cartoon," she said as I looked at her, " What are you doing here Ms. Chin?" she asked me removing her hand.

"My nieces forced to take to see the Hannah Montana concert here and luck seemed to smile as Cardinal Sanchez was in town for a meeting the same day and you're here talk about V…," I began to say until Jasmine covers my mouth again.

"Harriet can we talk somewhere private?" she asks as I look around and see the news van. I point to it as they follow me to the vehicle.

"Clear out for a sec, I have an interview to do in confidence," I tell the crew as they leave and help my guests inside. "What did you want to talk about?" I ask them as Danny looks at me.

"Harriet, I know you're excited to see us but we're here to _get away _from the media, so while you're here exnay on the Antomphay," he informs as I realize the mistake I almost made.

"Don't worry, not a word, reporter's honor besides I kind of owe your dad for something he did in college," I said trailing off remembering how Jack started my journalism career by getting a job with the _Weekly World News_ covering the 'death' of Robert the living doll in Florida.

"Thanks, Harriet," Danny said relieved as I showed them back outside and I went to collect the equipment and head back to the hotel.

**Amber Addison**

"Finally, that snooze trip is over," I told Ashley as Zahn turned the lights on but she was sound asleep, "she must have thought it was Sunday School," I joked as I poked her with my pencil.

"The answer is Thomas Aquin…," she began to say until she finally came to, "where the heck are we?" she asked looking around rubbing the sleep out of our eyes. "Oh right, school," she said as the bell rang and we left the room. "Why did that old fogey show us that junk anyway, who cares that a priest is in town anyway," she asked me rolling her eyes in disgust.

"I don't know but I did see something that caught my eye," I tell her as she gives a strange look, "there was a kid in the background that seemed nervous to be there," I said curiously, "I had never seen him before," I explained as she sighed in annoyance.

"Malibu is a big city and there thousands of people you've never seen before," Ashley replies bored, "what was so special about this kid anyway, is he someone famous and rich?" she asks thinking it might be a celebrity.

"I'm not sure, but I think we better keep our eyes on him," I tell her as I began to think about our 'welcoming committee' again, "so any ideas on how to welcome the new dweebs?" I ask her as she smiles and whispers her scheme to me.

**Valerie**

"Finally!" I said walking down the street relieved that the school day was over. It wasn't that I was exhausted but that I was concerned. Danni said she wanted to talk to me about something and whatever it was had her scared out of her mind.

Sam and Tucker were reluctant to tell me anything meaning it was something to do with her past but what could scare her so much about, I'm sure Danny's aunt or uncle is as nice as his parents are but there is only one way to find out.

I walk up the steps of the Fentonworks and knock on the door. "Valerie how nice to see," Mrs. Fenton says as she opens it and shows me inside. "Danielle is in her room, I'll go wake her up," she tells me as I sit down on the couch.

While I am waiting Mr. Fenton comes thundering in, "Hey Valerie, you'll love this," he said happily taking a device from his pocket, "I call it the ghost toaster, it…," he begins to rant as Danni walks into the room.

"Hey Val, thanks for coming over," she says walking over to the basement, "would follow me please," she asks as I get up and she leads me down to the lab. "There's a soundproof room down here," she says pointing to a door and shows me inside.

"Why all this secrecy Danielle, your parents know about your secret?" I ask her watching her shut the door and locking it.

"This isn't about that, I need to ask you a favor," she explains to me, "I was wondering if you could access Axiom's space satellites to see if…Vlad…is still in space?" she asks as I roll up my sleeve revealing a comlink on my wrist.

"Just a second," I tell her typing something into the keypad, "why do you want find out about him?" I ask as a look of horror crosses her face. "Did Vlad do something to you?" I said as her eyes glow green.

"I don't want to talk about," she said her voice faltering between anger and terror. I was about to say something when the results of my search came up.

"According the latest feeds he's…not there," I said worriedly as she pales. I want to tell her that it could simply be he's out of range but something tells me that is not the case.

**Jackson Stewart**

"How do you know Harriet Chin?" I ask Danny and Jazz as we ride down the street back home after my shift is done. "She's one of the most prestigious reporters on TV and she acts like you were old friends," I tell him as he looks nervously at me.

"She went to college with our parents, I'm sure your father mentioned her before," Jazz says as I shake my head at the statement.

"Dad _never _mentions his college days for some reason," I tell her cautiously, "and you won't get him to either," I say thinking about something else to talk about. "So it must be exciting living in Amity Park, I mean with Danny Phantom living in your hometown," I tell them as Danny chuckles.

"Actually we live is Edgeton which is a suburb of Amity and we rarely see Danny Phantom. It wasn't until he saved the earth from the asteroid that we heard of him," he says as I look at them strangely surely they saw the newscasts when the town disappeared awhile ago. "We were usually in…Hungary…with my dad on a business trip most of them time. The European news companies didn't take much stock in Phantom until he saved the world," he said as I pulled in the driveway and walked inside the house.

"Dad, I'm home and have your part of my paycheck," I said looking around, "must be upstairs listening to his records," I tell them as we go in the kitchen and see Miley and Lilly in there doing an assignment. "What did Corelli assign this time?" I ask her as they look up.

"It's for Zahn we have to…eep! OMG!" Lilly says looking up ready to pounce on Danny as if he was Orlando Bloom while said boy looks like he's about to have a conniption fit.

**Danny**

"IT'S YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S REALLY YOU!" a blonde haired girl said as she tackled me to the ground, "you're so cute but of course all heroes are," she rants until Jackson coughs to get attention. "What it is it Jerkson, can't you see I'm worshiping here," she tell him as I try to squirm away.

"Um, that's _not _Danny Phantom he's Daniel Fonten," Jackson says as she gets up and looks at me like I committed a crime.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" she yells grabbing me by the collar and throwing me to the ground.

"Sorry about my friend, she's a bit excitable," another girl with brown hair and blue eyes says as she helps me up, "you must be my dad's friends' kids," she said as I dusted myself off. "I'm Miley Stewart," she said introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Danny Fonten and this is my sister Jazz," I tell her shaking her hand, "your friend is quite the character," I tell her, that blonde girl reminds of my Paulina and her infatuation with me which drives Sam nuts.

"Never mind Lilly, you get used to her come on Dan, I'll show where your rooms are," she says as we follow her to living and walk up the steps but my mind is a million miles away as nightmare of that time race to the front of mind.


	13. Devil's Fire

**Author's Notes: I thank you for holding in with me here and for reviewing my fic.**

**Luiz4200: Don't worry I haven't abandoned you guys. I'm glad you like the fic.**

**DjSammey33: Lilly is not going to let this die I can tell you that. **

**Alexia Moonlight: That's an important part of the plot and wouldn't forget to add it.**

**hawkflyer667: You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Wintermoth: That doesn't sound too pleasant. You'll just have to wait and see about that and hope you feel better.**

**Chapter XIII: Devil's Fire**

**Ashley Dewitt**

"Even though one's not under blah, blah, blah," Amber said mocking Corelli and what he said to her when we watched the video of that cardinal. "Why do I care what some priest says anyway it's not like it affects us," she said as we walked into the kitchen to get a snack.

"I know but still there was something of interest in that video," I tell her getting out some cookies as Amber looks at me like I'm crazy. "What?" I ask her as she breaks out into laughter.

"What, the cardinal's fashion sense, that hasn't changed since the Middle Ages," she said as I glared at her before slapping her in the face.

"No, idiot, in the background there looked like there was boy trying to remind hidden. I hadn't seen him in school before," I told her as she tried to wrap her mind around this concept. "What if he is the new kid Miley and her losers mentioned earlier," I told her she scratched her head.

"So what, I don't see where you're going with this," she says as I roll my eyes in exasperation, honestly sometimes she's a perceptive as a paperclip.

"Don't you understand, the kid obviously is scared about getting attention, we can use this to humiliate him," I tell her as it finally clicks in her mind what I was hinting at. "Imagine daily broadcasts via the loudspeaker or even the TVs in the classroom of this kid," I whisper as she starts laughing.

"You're a genius Ashley," Amber says as we begin to think about how we are going to plan our tormenting of this new kid.

**Paulina**

"Thank you for agreeing to take me with you _Tío,_" I told my uncle as we arrived back at the monastery we were staying at while we were here. "Although I wish you would said yes to staying at the Archbishop's mansion instead of here," I told him as we walked into the room.

It was a drab two bed room with a small table and window. The only decorations were a small cross on the wall and picture of the pope. There wasn't even a television or radio to keep me entertained in fact I hadn't brought my computer I would go crazy.

"Paulina, you know you don't need fancy things to be happy," Uncle Lazaro said as he removed his robes and sat down, "why don't you go out to the gardens, the monks here have a beautiful arrangement of flowers," he says as I sigh, "I can see that beauty can't sway you, so I as soon I as I check when we need to be back, I'll take you to the beach," he said as I perked up and kissed him on the cheek.

"_Gracias," _I told him as I went to restroom to change into my bathing suit but before I left, I decided to check the computer. The news sites were talking about our arrival and how _Tío _was next in line to be pope and all the usual boring stuff but as I scrolled down I saw something in picture that caught my attention. _¡Gran Moses de baile! _I shouted seeing a boy sitting at the stand we were at earlier today. When I had seen I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me but now it seemed I was right.

"What did I tell you about saying that, _mi sobrina_," uncle said frowning as I sighed before turning to the laptop.

"Sorry, uncle," I tell him smiling before looking at the picture again, "So you thought you could hide from me," I said to myself thinking this could be the chance I have been waiting for a long long time.

**Lilly Truscott**

"And here is where you will be sleeping Jazz," Miley said opening the door to her room as we walked in. She was explaining everything to her but I was focused on other things.

There is something about this Danny 'Fonten' that seems eerily familiar like I've seen him before but where? I'll figure it out eventually after all he's going to be here for awhile.

"You do realize that Jazz likes to read and she'll keep you up at night until 5 am reading," Danny said smiling as his sister glares at him.

"Don't worry I'm use to it, when I sleepover at Lilly's her snoring keeps me up all night," Miley says as I roll my eyes at her. I can't help it that I suffer from a deviated septum. "Don't look at me like that Lilly, you should have warned me that you snore," she says as I open my mouth to say something but my phone rings.

I look at the Caller ID and see that's Oliver, "What do you want you want Oken?" I ask him turning the phone on. I should have never given him my cell number, but he said he would only use it for emergencies.

"Lilly, did Miley's dad's friends come yet?" he asked excitedly as I snuck away to a closet in the hallway so no one would spy on me.

"How is this an emergency?" I ask him upset, "Will you die if I don't tell you?" I say waiting for his answer. I knew he would say no but it might be worth it if he keels over then he won't be as annoying.

"Corelli will kill me, I still don't have my villain, so yes Lilly I'll die if you don't tell me," he said as I thought of withholding information from him but decided against them.

"Yes they're here but…," I tell him, I wanted to warn him of Danny's appearance but he had hung up too quickly, "Oh well it will teach that sneak to prank me before we even met," I said thinking of seeing the look on Danny's face when another person mistakes him for _him._

**Maddie**

A few minutes later Danni and Valerie emerged from the basement. Danielle looked as white as sheet and her eyes were as large as dinner plates. "Oh my are you okay sweetie?" I asked racing over to them so I could help out. "What happened?" I asked her but Danni just shook her head as her body trembled.

"I need to talk to you Mrs. Fenton," Val said the tone of her voice told me something serious had happened. "It's about Danielle?" she said as I nodded and motioned her to follow me upstairs.

"Jack darling, could you make sure Danielle's okay, I'm going upstairs for a second," I shouted to my husband as me Val ascended the steps.

"You count on me Mads!" Jack bellowed as I showed Valerie to my room where we could talk privately. Jack could be a bit of klutz but he meant well.

I walked down the hall until we reached my room, "just let me punch the security code," I tell val as I enter the code.

"You have a security code to enter your room?" Val asked confused as I shake my head.

"No, the security code turns on the anti-ghost security system," I tell her as I open the door and walk inside. "Now what did you want to talk about Valerie?" I ask her as I pull a chair up for her to sit down.

"Danielle wanted me to log into Axiom's computer to track Vlad's location in space but I couldn't find it," she said as I gasped but let Val continue, "more than likely it's something mundane like the asteroid passed through the Solar Wind or just went out of range but she thinks it means he's back," she said as I tried to grasp what she was getting at. "Mrs. Fenton, did Vlad ever hurt her?" she asks me as I sigh, why did she have to ask that.

"Valerie…," I began with a heavy heart, "Danielle has kept a lot to herself but what she has told us she told us in confidence," I told as Valerie looked at me pleadingly, "I can tell you care for your friend and only for you I will tell you the truth- Danielle isn't really our daughter we adopted her at Danny's behest. He said he found her locked up in a room in Vlad's mansion. We're not sure what Vlad exactly did to her but he did something to scare her out of her wits," I explained as a look of horror played across Val's face.

"I…had....," she stuttered realizing what I had said, "I won't tell her what you said but you've put a lot of things in perspective, thank you," she said as she got up and we walked downstairs. I felt better having told Valerie as she is Danielle's most trusted friend but my heart was troubled at Val's revelation of Masters' disappearance.

**Robbie Ray Stewart**

I don't care what anyone says time does _not _heal all wounds and I will never forget the snake for what he done to me but I will not let him win by giving in to what he wants. "I promise you that dear," I told a picture of my darling Susan but was snapped out of my reverie by a knock on the door. "I'm coming," I said as I walked down the steps and opened the door to reveal Oken on the other side.

"Hey Mr. Stewart, I heard you had some company," he said as I roll my eyes he was dressed in that ridiculous Danny Phantom costume, "I came to introduce myself to your guests as they will hear and see a lot about me," he said as I sighed trying to think about what I was going to do about this.

"Oliver, why that is nice of you, I know what you have some ulterior motive behind you're visit," I told him as he smiled innocently, "my friends' kids had a busy day today and don't need you pestering them," I told him as he smiled.

"I just want to say hello to them," he finally said, "I have no ulterior motive," he said removing his wig as I sighed, "You have my word," he said as I remind silent for a second.

"Fine, but I even here one mention of Danny Phantom, you're gone," I told him as he raced in the house and upstairs.

**Vlad**

"So what's your plan pops!" Ember sneered as I studied the Thermos that Æsc brought to me. There has to be special about it that caused Daniel to abandon it in the Ghost Zone like this. "Hey did you hear me Plazie I asked y…," she said again before I blasted her.

"First my dear, we must be patient and second if you _ever _call me Plazie again you will be in the thermos with the Box Ghost and Klemper to keep you company for eternity," I tell turning to face her as she backs away and smiles nervously.

"Sorry, sir," she muttered as I went back to the Thermos. "Why did you think dipstick left it in the Zone like he did," she asked as I examined the device and found a lock on it.

"That is what I hope to figure out," I told her studying the lock. It appeared to a combination lock but instead of a normal dial the front was a clock face which in a way made sense as Æsc had found it in a clock tower. "I wonder," I told myself as I placed a finger on the face to move the hands of the clock.

"uh… are you sure you should be tampering with that," Ember asked with stuttered speech, "I mean dipstick doesn't do something unless he had a good reason to," she said as I glared at her.

"Bah! I am more powerful than Daniel could ever dream to be," I said moving the hands to midnight. When they met at the number tweleve the Thermos began to shake as the chains dissolved into mist. "What is going on," I said reaching out to the device but blasted across the room by an ectoblast.

"At last I am free," a voice growled darkly as the lid shot out and a tall figure emerged. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Cheesehead," he said grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and dragged me off to the shadows.


	14. Me Voici

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**hawkflyer667: You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Wintermoth: That's putting it mildly, hope you feel better.**

**Luiz4200: I'm about turn things on its head for awhile.**

**DjSammey33: True but what are you going to do. Dan being freed is never good.**

**resq188: Thank you, I try my best for realism and try to work on the transitions and my facts, glad you like the fic.**

**Chapter XIV: **_**Me Voici**_

**Miley Stewart**

"The bathroom is 4 doors down to the left, just don't use dad's bodywash as he's quite protective of that," I told Danny and Jazz as they showed them where everything was, "so did you have a nice flight over here?" I asked them curious as to how their trip went.

"For the most part, the movie could have been better," Danny said chuckling looking at the wall, "is that your mother?" he asks pointing to a picture of mom and dad on their wedding day. She died in car accident even though dad won't tell me what exactly happened that day. She was the nicest person I knew and just looking at the picture brings back painful feelings.

I was about to say something when I heard someone come thundering up the stairs. It was Oliver, "How the heck did he..," I began to say as stopped halfway at seeing Danny.

"I don't believe it," Oken said eyes wide as Danny took a step back, "Miley why didn't say your guest was Da…Da..Danny Phantom," he said as I got between him and Danny, "There's no mistaking that heroic profile," he said as Danny's eye twitch.

"Oliver," I said as he tried to get up the steps but he just ignored going on about his 'hero,' "Oliver!" I shouted shaking him by the shoulders.

"Miley do you mind," he says looking up and seeing Danny was gone, "great, just great! You made me missed my hero," he said as I sighed.

"Oliver, that wasn't your hero, his name is Danny Fonten," I explained as his face fell in disappointment, "He doesn't even live in Amity Park proper, just because someone looks like a celebrity doesn't mean they are that person," I told him as he sighed. "Remember what happened when you thought you saw Samuel L. Jackson walking down the street?" I ask him as he nods.

"Yeah, it wasn't Sam Jackson," he said looking back at the landing, "I better go apologize to your friend for scaring him," he said as we walked down the stairs.

**Jazz**

"You'd think after the LA Comic Convention and dealing with Amorpho I'd be used to seeing that," Danny said laying on a bed trying to get a grip on what just happened. I don't blame him mom and dad sent us here to get away from the attention.

"That's the price of fame," I told him helping him sit up as someone knocked on the door, "Who is it?" I asked cautiously. If it was that kid again, I would give a piece of my mind.

"It's Miley," the voice said as I walked over to the door and opened it, "I'm sorry about what happened Danny," she said sheepishly, "that was my idiot friend Oliver, he kind of gets carried away," she said rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's okay, Danny actually gets mistaken for Danny Phantom all the time," I told her as Danny caught on, "He was thinking of dying his blonde so people won't get confused," I said as he nodded.

"Yeah, and plus I would look like my favorite comic book character," he said playing along, "I'm a huge Venom fan," he said as Miley looked at him strangely.

"Anyway Oliver is sorry and it's okay you can come downstairs, my dad could fix you something to eat," she said as I helped Danny up and we went downstairs into the kitchen.

That Oliver kid was sitting at the table, upon seeing Danny he lifted his head and said, "I'm sorry I jumped on you, it's just when I saw you there was no doubt in my mind that you were him," he said standing up, "I'm Oliver Oken, Smokin Oken to the ladies," he said looking to as I rolled my eyes and sighed. This is just what I needed another geeky boy hitting on me.

"Charmed," I said disgusted, "I see you're a Danny Phantom fan?" I asked him as he nodded excitedly at the question.

"Why yes. In fact I'm president of the Phriends of Phantom club at school," he said proudly, "it is the premiere Danny Phantom fanclub on the west coast," he said as Danny tried not to laugh."What's so funny?" he asked as Danny tried to stop laughing.

"Nothing it's just the name," he said as Mr. Stewart came in frowning at the boy.

"Oliver, I think it's time for you to go," he said pointing to the door as the boy got up and walked away, "sorry about that, Oliver is a bit…insane," he said with a chuckle walking up to the table, "what do you two want for dinner, I was thinking Wendy's," he said as we nodded and went to go get a pad and pen to write down our requests.

**Rico**

"There we go finished," I told myself looking at my new sign, the cop discount was over and a new promotion was about to begin. ".05% discount for Catholics," I said as I went to close up for the day when I saw someone walking towards the shack.

"Welcome to…," I began to say until I saw it was Oken, "Oliver what are you doing here, I thought you were supposed to be working on your _project_?" I ask him remembering he said something about doing a project for school.

"I was until Mr. Stewart kicked me out, you should Miley's guests, the boy was almost an exact replica of Danny Phantom, except for the hair," he said as I raised an eyebrow at this statement. "What?" he asks confused at my expression.

"I think I saw him today, a scrawny runt who thought he was someone tough," I told him as his eyes lit up, "I was trying to impress a girl who was with him but she wasn't biting," I told him as he glared at me, "please when it comes to women you don't stand a chance against me," I told him as an idea popped into my head. If this worked I'll be rich, "Oken, I have an idea," I said whispering his plan as we smiled. If this works I am going to be _sooo_ rich.

**Dan**

"I don't know who you are but I can destroy with you my hand tied behind my back," the Cheesehead said as he kicked me in the gut forcing me to release him as I glared at him. "It's like a told Daniel no one can I defeat me," he said as he charged up an ectoblast.

"Oh please do you _ever_ take a hint," I told him laughing as I went intangible and dodged his blasted him with my own ectoblast, "You've said the same thing before and look where it's landed you," I said smiling as he looked at me curiously before his features melted into rage.

"How do you know what happened to me?" he asked charging at me and delivering an uppercut sending me flying, "I think it's we end this game now," he said as I smiled at his threat.

"I agree completely," I said taking breath about to let out a ghostly wail when I felt a painful shock wash across me. "AHHHHHHH," I screamed in pain. It was hard to concentrate on my maintaining my true form and felt myself change forms into my younger self's human form before falling to the ground. "You'll pay for that!" I seethed as Vlad stared at me in shock.

"Holy Cheese…Daniel….?" The fruit loop asked as he looked, "but how can this be, you're….," he asked as I got to my feet.

"Actually, I _was _Daniel but not anymore," I said, "I should thank you as without _you_ there would be no _me_, but that's not my style," I said as a smile crept across his face. "Thinking about something pleasant before I waste you," I ask him as he laughs.

"No, but I was thinking maybe I could help you get something important," he said as I broke into laughter.

"What could _you _possibly give to _me?_" I ask him as he walks up to me still smiling.

"Revenge against the person who imprisoned you," he says as I raise an eyebrow at him, "I don't know what happened between you and Daniel but if you help me out with my plan, I can assure you that the boy gets what he deserves," he tells me holding out his hand.

"Very well, _Vladdie_, I'll play along for now," I replied taking his hand as I thought of the perfect to dispose of him when the time was right.

**Ashley Dewitt**

"Hurry up," I told Amber as we arrived at the backdoor of the school, "do you want someone to find out about us," I snapped as she raced up to the door.

"Tell…me…again…while…we're….," she said out of breath leaning against the building exhausted while I took out a bobby pin and began to pick the lock.

"It's all part of the plan," I told her as the locked clicked and I pushed the door open, "this new kid doesn't like attention, well he's about to be the center of attention," I whispered to her as we snuck in, "now where do those AV geeks hide at," I asked as we looked around the nearly empty school.

"This way," Amber said pointing down a hallway as I looked at her strangely, "my dorky cousin in New York is a member of the AV club at his school," she said, "trust me, it's always the room in the same hall as the teachers' lounge," she said as I followed her down the hall.

"Just what is the plan?" Amber asks curiously, "I mean we don't even know what locker he's going to get," she tell me as I snickers quietly.

"That's the benefit of being near the teachers' lounge," I said smiling, "while you're busy setting everything up, I'll take a peek at the computers in there to see what I can find out about him," I tell her as she nods and we leave to do our separate parts.

**Sam**

"Why did Val, want to meet us at the Nasty Burger?" Tucker asked as we opened door and went to our usual seats. I have to admit that I was just as curious as Foley. When she had contacted us she seemed nervous about something and said 'to get here as fast as we could.'

However I had drowned Tucker out as my thoughts shifted to Danny. I know he had just left today but I still can't help wondering if he's all right. I feel so empty without him here. Every day I still see that first kiss in my mind I had never been so happy in my life and now without him I feel useless.

"Sam, did you hear me?" Tucker's voice asked snapping back to the present, "I asked why does want to meet us here," he asked as I clear the cobwebs out of my head and look out the window seeing Valerie approach on her hover board.

"We're about to find out," I say as she lands and enter the building waving to her.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," she said running over and sat down with us, "but I think I may have some bad news," she said gravely.

"What's wrong?" Tucker asked curious as Val took out her laptop and logged into the internet, "cool is that a cellular modem?" he asked ever the technogeek as Val rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Pay attention will you," she snapped typing something before turning the screen so we could see, "This is Axiom's Deep Space Asteroid Tracking System or DeSATS for short," she explained pointing to the screen. "My father developed it to track any Asteroids that threaten to hit the Earth but I use it to keep an eye on _certain _things in space," she told us winking as I caught on.

"What has you so scared, _he's _light years away it will be millennia until he comes back," I told her as she shook her head.

"That's what I thought until I found this," she said pointing a to a spot on the screen, "the Asteroid disappeared from sight," she explained, "first I thought it was nothing just space interference but when I went to the lab to confirm that I found this," she said hitting a button and playing static feedback, "just cosmic background noise no sign of any technology," she said as I realized what she was saying. "We need to keep our eyes open now," she said handing us each a communicator, "if you see anything give me a buzz," she said before getting up and leaving as swallowed hard in fear of what might happen.


	15. Courage

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my fic.**

**DjSammey33: True, things are never easy for Danny.**

**Luiz4200: You'll just have to keep reading to find out.**

**Wintermoth: Uh oh is right.**

**hawkflyer667: That will be something to see.**

**stick fight3: I admit that grammar isn't my forte but I am glad you like the chapter.**

**Chapter XV: Courage**

**Jackson Stewart**

"Okay we have three chicken sandwiches one with diet coke the others regular, a double hamburger with coke; and a salad with iced tea," I said making sure I got everyone's order before handing it over it to dad. He doesn't trust with the money or the car since I bought that new videogame once when I was supposed to take his car to the garage for inspection.

"Yep," Danny said until Jazz elbowed him, "Hey what was that for?" he asked rubbing the arm she hit. "You know Jazz no matter how close we get as siblings you'll still be overbearing and meddling," Danny snapped at her as she smiled.

"That's my job, sorry for my brother's rudeness, his girlfriend's misanthropy his rubbing off on him." She said as I shrugged. Whatever Misanthropy is I hope it's not contagious.

"Don't worry about it Jazz, all these two give me is 'uh-huh'," dad said pointing me and Miley who frowned with distaste. "Why don't you come with me Jazz, it will give you a feel for the town," he said as the redhead gets up and follows him out.

"Just…," I began to say as my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and sighed seeing Rico's number. What does that little pest wanted now, "yes?" I asked him feigning cheerfulness.

"Stewart, this Rico, I need your help." He said as I rolled my eyes, "I have a new promotion and…," I said before I stopped him.

"I'm not dressing up as a pope to promote your 'catholic discount' or whatever you've decided to call it," I snap at him as he laughs.

"This is a new promotion and I think you'll like it- Phantom day, the kids will be able with taken with their beloved hero himself," he says as I try to remain serious. I wonder how much money he flashed in front of Oliver to make wear that stupid costume. "All I need you to do is to convince your dad's friend to dress up in…, he began to say until I lost my temper.

"NO!" I shouted, "I am not getting Jazz's brother involved in your idiotic money making schemes," I told him angrily as I was about to hang up until he told me to wait.

"Please, I mean he looks like the hero all he need is a wig and…," he said before hung up, one day his greed will be his downfall.

**Anacletus**

"I told you Matlock would win the case, now pay up," I told Æsc laughing as he paid up but as he laid the money in my wing a loud noise shattered our transaction. "What in the name of Raymond Burr?" I asked as I flew out of our room to see what's going on.

"You will _always _remember my…," that whippersnapper began singing until I threw a rock at her, "Hey! Watch it you geezer," she snapped trying to blast us from the sky but we dodge her attacks.

"Keep the noise down, Matlock's on and we…," I began to say until something blasted me against the wall and I fell to the ground. I was about to get up and attack the girl until I saw the boss glaring at us. "Hey boss, when did you get here?" I asked as I looked at him and saw a strange ghost behind him, "Who's that?" I ask curiously as the boss sighs.

"Never mind that you idiot, I have a job for you," he said as I listened, "I want you to go to Malibu and find an opportunity for us to act," he said as I nodded, "as for the rest of us, we're going on a trip of our own," he said as Acacius and Æsc followed him along with the girl and the other ghost as I took for California.

**Mr. Corelli**

"FRANKIE DOWN THAT WRETCHED MUSIC DOWN!" mother screamed at me as I rolled my eyes, "IF I HAVE TO HEAR THAT WOMAN SCREAM 'YOU WILL REMEMBER!' ONE MORE TIME I'M TAKING AWAY YOUR RADIO!" she hollered as I stood up.

"FOR CORN SAKE MA, I'M AN ADULT AND I CAN LISTEN TO THE MUSIC AS LOUD AS I WANT AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE I'll PUT YOU IN A NURSING HOME!" I threatened as I watched her enter my room and walk up to me. She grabbed my CD player and smashed to the ground.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM FRANKIE!" she snapped pointing upstairs as I sulked upstairs with my papers in my hands.

I was looking the information sent to me from the new students' former teacher, a Mr. Edward Lancer, on where the students were at education wise. So far everything seemed to be good and would require no extra tutoring but one of them was a C student and might need some goading.

"He might be a challenge," I said taking out my iPod and listened to my music while trying to think an appropriate way to introduce them to the curriculum.

While I was listening to my music, I noticed two people walking down the street. One was a teenage girl dressed in pink shirt and blue pants arguing with a man in a black jacket. I could hear what they were saying but I was pretty sure they were new to Malibu and would be seeing more of them.

**Clockwork**

"Just as I knew it would be," I said stroking my beard while giving out a chuckle. Humans are ever observant and these three were no exception. Two of them noticing a passing resemblance to the hero they so worship in Danny assumed him to the one they idolize only to be tricked into thinking just the opposite.

My mind soon shifted to darker things, notably the fact that Dan Phantom was free and planning revenge on Danny. However, there was a positive to this, it would prove the ultimate test for the ghost boy and if successful his fears would be vanquished.

"What if he fails?" a voice asked as I turned around and saw the Observants, "There is no way Phantom can take on his two greatest enemies at the same time," one of them pointed out as I sighed. I hate them in their accursed fatalism.

"Also, what if the girl were discover things that are to remain secret?" a second asked as he pointed to the screen. I knew what he is talking about but that would be revealed sooner or later. It would be better know as she would have Daniel to help her cope with the news

"Have you ever heard of the phrase _ignis aurum probat_?" I asked him as they looked at each other, "I thought not, now if you excuse me I have work to do," I told the Observants as they exit leaving me in peace.

**Oliver Oken**

"I thought you said this plan would work?" I asked Rico upset, "I don't know why I even agreed to go along with it," I told him as he smiled.

"Don't worry Oken, this is just a minor setback," Rico said smiling as he shutting up his shop for the night, "you'll get your interview and I'll get my surefire money maker," he said as locking the place up. "I'm going to borrow my mom's video camera to make the ultimate promotion. When Miley friends sees how popular the idea he'll be begging to be a part of this," he told me as walked down the street but stopped at seeing a beautiful girl walking down the street with what looked her father. "Watch how the master does it," Rico said walking up to her. "Hello, gorgeous do you like money," he asked her pretending to styling.

"Please I'm not falling for that, you look like you came off the street," she said as I tried not to laugh. "Besides I don't date people younger than me," she told him walking away.

"I know Donald Trump, I mowed his lawn and worship him as the living god that he is," he said as the man glared at him and muttered something like 'tall blastfema!' and I shrugged thinking it was meaningless.

"It was just a harmless remark," Rico said chuckling.

"My uncle is _muy religioso_," the girl said, "and you just blew your chance," she said leaving him as Rico sulks back to me.

"Come on, lets go," he said storming down the sidewalk with me tagging behind him.

**Danni**

"Are you sure about this Mads?" I heard dad ask mom as I sat in the kitchen eating a snack. I knew what they were talking about- Vlad- the very thought of him made me shudder. "I mean even he did manage to return, there would be no way he would have the gall to show his face in Amity Park," he said resolutely crossing his arms in finality.

"We thought that about him before Jack and were wrong," mom countered as I sighed knowing she was right. Vlad doesn't care about pretenses and opinions, if even the whole town hates him he still try to get what he wants.

I began to feel sick at my stomach at thought of him coming after me but this time would be different, "NO!" I told myself sternly, I would not cower in fear this time. Danny left _me _in charge Amity while he's gone and that means it was time to stand up for myself.

I took a deep breath before transforming into Danni Phantom and flew out the window in search of the man I fear the most.


	16. Reclaiming Hell

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Wintermoth: I admit that the last chapter was uneventful but that's only the calm before the storm.**

**Luiz4200: That will be something to see.**

**DjSammey33: I have to agree with you he's so fun to write for. **

**Chapter XVI: Reclaiming Hell**

**Robbie Ray Stewart**

"Thanks for helping with the dishes but you and Danny are the guests here," I told Jazz as she and Danny put away the last of the dishes and straightened up. "Sometimes I wish you Jackson shared your work ethic," I said as Jackson glared at me.

"Hey, I work hard," he scoffed as I rolled my eyes, "just ask Rico," he said upset. I tried not to laugh at Jazz who had a look of disgust on her face.

"Just don't stay up too late tonight, they have to get up for school tomorrow," I tell them as Danny looks at me. "You're Jack's kid, like it or not you inherited his messed up sense of timing," I tell him laughing as I walk up stairs to my room. "Hey Susan, told you I'd be back," I told the picture of my wife as I thought about the night three years ago.

We were on the way from an autograph session, it was one of our greatest nights of our life, "I still can't believe we got our first platinum album," she said driving down the highway. I was exhausted so she agreed to drive home.

We were halfway home when she began to act strangely, "Susan what's wrong," I asked her but she didn't respond. "Honey watch out you're going to hit…," I yelled as a truck came barreling down at us. I was lucky enough to undo my seatbelt and jump out the window but Susan…

After the event things were never the same, I had suffered from severe depression. Not wanting to scare Jackson and Miley I sent them to live to with my sister pearl. I was in a slump for months feeling lost and helpless until I finally took command of my life. I retired and focused on my family but I always harbored suspicions about that night.

**Harriet Chin**

"Aunt Harriet, do you think we could get Hannah's autograph," my youngest niece Aimee asked excitedly as I dried the dishes. They were excited about the upcoming concert and that's all they talked about (besides thinking me the most powerful celebrity in the universe).

"I'll see what I can do," I told her as her sister Althea raced into the room, "why don't you two go listen to your music for awhile," I told them as I finished the last dish and put it away. I was staying in my editor's summer home and I wanted to make sure everything was the way it was when we left.

"Aunt Harriet where did you put the CDs?" Aimee asked as I sighed, "Aunt Harriet I thought you said they were in our bags," she said as I turning to face the rooms.

"I…," I began to say but stop as I heard a noise behind me, "uh?" I asked going back to the window and looked outside. I thought heard wings flapping but there was nothing. "It must be Jet Lag, " I told myself as I walked to my kids room to help the look for the CD.

"We can't find it anywhere," Aimee says as she throws stuff out of her suitcase to look for CD while I catch the items to avoid the clothes from wrinkling. She was always impetuous but she got that from me. "I've looked everywhere," she said as I noticed the hidden compartment inside unopened.

"Everywhere?" I asked her pointing to the compartment and opened, "you know if you want to be a reporter like me you can't overlook details," I tell her smiling. Aimee has said she wants to be a reporter when she grows up and even goes around 'interviewing' people saying she's me.

"I won't," she says as I put the disc in the CD player before going into living room to work on the story about Cardinal Sanchez.

**Ashley Dewitt**

"There everything is ready," I said looking over where we had the cameras placed. This kid is not going to get a moments' peace. "Do you have the cameras linked so we can place this master piece on YouTube?" I asked Amber as she walked over to me.

"Yes, I can't wait to see what goodies these babies will pick up, we'll be more popular than that dweeb who thought he was a Jedi," she said pointing the cameras. "We'll need to come up with a coo…," she began to say until she heard something, "someone's coming," she told me as she pushed me into a corner.

It was the night janitor mopping the floors, "oh sure, invest in Pets dot com, the talking dog puppet can't lose," he grumbled wringing the mop before looking up at the cameras. "Those blasted cameras are off kilter again," he said leaving to get a ladder as we emerged from hiding.

"He's going to ruin our pranks," Amber moaned as I smiled, "what's so funny?" she asked confused at my expression.

"Mr. Gerhardt is illiterate, he can't even read doctor Seuss books," I said as she raised an eyebrow, "besides the cameras are remote controlled by us. Don't worry," I said as we snuck to a back exit so we could head home.

**Vlad**

"It's good to be back on Terra Firma," I said as we arrived at my mansion at Amity Park. It felt like eons since I was here and the dust that covered everything like snow didn't help either. I guess my memory was so reprehensible to the people that they left it to rot. "Come now we have business," I said as I phased down to the lab.

"What did you do, move everything from you cheese factory to Amity?" Dan asked as he sneered at everything with contempt. There was something about the place that made him made and if not for the fact that I was here he would trash the place.

"No, I…," I began to say until I heard my phone ring. I took it out of my pocket and said, "Hello," with feigned politeness.

"How do you work this fancy thing," the annoyed voice of Anacletus asked trying to figure out how to work a simple telephone.

"What have you to report?" I asked him as he jumped from fright, "Well?" I said getting impatient.

"Hey boss, I think I may have found a chance for us to strike, apparently there's some fancy concert going on. The ghost boy might be there as well," he said as I absorbed his words. "Hansolo Milestone or something like that," he said as I looked to Ember who was on the computer.

"I think the old fogey means Hannah Montana, she's some dippy teenager who thinks she's a star," she said brining up her image on the computer but there was something else in the picture that caught my attention.

"What the Ackawi?" I exclaimed seeing an older man in the background, "it can't be," I said as I felt smile form on my face. "This might work out after all," I said thinking about my next move.

**Lilly Truscott**

"I still can't believe we have to cut movie night short," I moaned as I watched Miley put in the video while keeping an eye on Danny and his sister. That boy is hiding something and I was determined to find out.

"I hope you two like _Stephen King's IT,_" she said holding up the DVD cover with Pennywise the Clown on the front. The sight of it seemed to make Dan nervous and his eyes were darting all over the place. "You feeling okay Danny?" she asked concerned.

"Uh…Danny has Culorophobia- fear of clowns," Jazz said smiling, "he had a bad experience when he was five, a clown squirted Danny with a flower, scarred him for life," she told Miley as I looked at him strangely. Something did not add up.

"Oops, sorry Dan, well what would you like to watch?" she asked as Danny made a face at her, "did I say something?" Miley asked putting the movie confused there was something about the name Dan that he didn't like.

"Would you please call me Danny, I don't like the name Dan a creepy relative of mine called me that and it still freaks me out," Dan said as Miley looked at him before agreeing to his request. "Thanks that's mean a lot for me," he said as Miley gets out another video and puts it in the DVD player.

**Maddie**

"I'm getting the Specter Deflector and personally…," Jack bellowed as I blocked his path, "I won't let him hurt anyone else again," he told me as I rolled my eyes. I don't blame him, the very thought that Vlad was back on Earth made me infuriated but we need to do this the right way.

"Not now Jack we have to plan this out," I explained to him, "this isn't like the other times we went after ghosts, Vlad is clever and might be expecting us. "Trust me Jack Robert Fenton Jr, we'll get him but he have bide out time," I pleaded as he sighed and sat back down on the couch.

"You're right Mads," he said defeated, "the important thing is protecting Danielle and we need to know just what _exactly _Vlad did to her," he said as I smiled at him, when he thinks clearly he's absolutely brilliant.

"Good thi…," I began to say until my cellphone rings, "hello," I said politely.

"Aunt Maddie, this is Danielle, I just wanted to let you know that I'm sleeping over at Valerie's tonight," Danni's voice said as I think for a second. "I'll come by and get my stuff later, don't worry Mr. Gray said it was all right," she said as I sighed in defeat.

"Okay dear, just be careful," I said as she hung up, "that's Danielle, she's sleeping over at Val's," I told Jack as he thought for a second.

"That's perfect Maddie we can search for evidence without scaring her," he said as I smiled realizing what he meant.

"You're a genius," I told him as I kissed and went to the lab to begin our detective work.


	17. More Than Meets the Eye

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Alexia Moonlight: That is very true.**

**Wintermoth: The calm is starting to break, hope you're feeling better.**

**DjSammey33: Ember insults anyone.**

**kittyore9: Jack has his moments when a ray of intelligence shines through his skull. Maddie didn't object because she wants to help Danni get over her fears and troubles.**

**Luiz4200: I hope my PM cleared things up for you.**

**zeo knight: Glad you like it.**

**Chapter XVII: More Than Meets the Eye**

**Miley Stewart  
**

"All right you four, it's time for bed," dad said as he came down the steps looking at Lilly, "that means you have to go," he said as Lilly made a pouty face but didn't work on my dad. "You can sleep over another time," he said as she sulked out the door as I tried not laughing.

"Is she always like that?" Danny asked as he winced as the door closed and he stretched his arms giving out a large yawn. "I'm going to get ready for bed, see you upstairs," he said walking up the steps slowly.

"He's had a rough flight you know how it is with Jet Lag and all?" Jazz said rubbing her eyes and picking up a book. "I'm going to stay up for a bit, I have a paper to work on still," she said turning to dad who seems to be thinking about it.

"I guess so, just don't stay up too late, you have school in the morning. If you're anything like your folks, if I didn't put a limit on how you long you can work you'd be up all night," he said as Jazz rolled her eyes and laugh.

"Thank you for reminding me about genetics," she said taking out a notebook and walking into the kitchen.

"She's just like her mother, obsessed with work," dad said as I looked to him hoping I was going to get some more info on his past but all he said was, "even looks likes her." I decided that I wasn't going to anymore info and went upstairs myself.

Before I got ready for bed, I decided to check in on Danny. I had felt bad about nearly scaring him earlier with wanting to watch _IT _and wanted to apologize. "Hopefully he's still up," I said walking up to Jackson's room but I was too late. "Sleep tight," I whispered to the sleeping boy before noticing a note book in his hands.

I sneak into the room and gently take from to so he doesn't ruin it. While I was putting it away one drawing caught my eye. It was a picture of some kind of monster with fire for hair. It's face in way resembled Danny's. Who or what is this thing and why would it haunt Danny's mind?

**Ember McClain**

"So the rumors of my younger self having a clone are true," Dipstick the Elder said Looking at the security feeds while I did my nails. Vlad had put us on guard duty thinking someone would try to spy on us and he was right. "Ember, go tell McCheeshead, we have company," he said turning to me as I looked at him.

"What do I look like your servant, tell him yourself!" I snap at him as blasts me to the ground with an ectoblast. "You'll pay for that dipstick!" I shout getting and played a note on my guitar sending him flying. "What's wrong pops can't the stand…," I began to say until I was blasted to the ground again.

"Be quiet the both of you!" Vlad snapped as he walked in the room, "You're lucky I don't destroy you both right now," he said turning to the feeds, "So Danielle thinks she can play hero does she?" he asked as I shrugged. "I want you two to go downstairs, it's almost time implement my scheme," he said as he vanished.

"Whatever," I sighed as I phased downstairs along with Phantom to wait for the geezer's orders.

**Oliver Oken**

"Can't this wait till morning Rico?" I asked my friend as I straighten up my costume, "and why do I have to wear these stupid things," I said pointing to the contacts in my eyes. They were driving me crazy but he had advised not to rub my eyes lest I go blind.

"No, nighttime is the perfect time for filming, it adds atmosphere," he said setting the camera, "now remember you're brave, strong and always get the ladies," Rico said smiling waving his hand for me to start.

"Boy, saving the world is thirsty work," I said acting like I could use a drink, "what luck, I found Rico's Surf Shac…," I began to say until Rico interrupted me. "What's wrong?" I asked him as he walked up to me.

"You don't look exhausted enough and you're not sweating, lucky for you my dad just bought a sauna nearby," he said grabbing my hand and racing down the street but stopping after seeing something in the sky. "Awesome!" he said as I looked at him strangely.

"What, all I see is a bird," I told him as he glared at me, "It looks like a condor," I said as he shook his head.

"That's no condor, it's some new type bird," he said as he got that look in his eyes telling me that his brain was hatching something. "I'll be famous, think of it, _Aves Ricoae _I'll put a trademark on it and then people will have to pay me to put it's name in books and stuff," he said as we continued down the sidewalk.

**Danny**

I gazed at the streets of what was Amity Park. It looked like an atomic bomb went off here with buildings crumbling and plants on fire. The stench of dead bodies, burnt and ectoplasm filled the air making me summon all of my will power not to vomit.

"What happened to th…," I began to say until another enter my mind, "oh no," I gasped as I realized my family might be in danger. I raced down the sidewalk but before I could get too far something hit me in the chest and sent me flying into the wall of an abandoned building.

"Do you like it?" a voice said as I looked up and gasped in horror, "I always told you it was a matter of time," it said as the figure of Dan Phantom emerged from the shadows. He stared at me like an animal in a cage. "I've waited a long time with this," he said as he went to punch me but put up an ectosheild and blocked him.

"You won't get away this," I sneered as I went to blast him but he grabbed my throat before I strike. Part of me wanted to die now and be with my family but that was not an option. I fought free myself but his grip was too strong.

"Why are you fighting me Danny, I've decided to be merciful toward you and left you with one family member still alive," he said staring into my eyes as I managed to kick him in the gut and break free of his vice like grip.

"What?" I asked him in between my coughs and gasps for air. Once I was able to breathe I stood up and prepared to unleash a Ghostly Wail but stopped when Dan placed his hand on a wall to make it invisible.

I gasped in horror as I saw my cousin chained in the center of the room. The building was unstable and already small pieces of brick and dust were falling coating her black hair with a layer of grey and turning her eyes bloodshot and tearful as the dust fell on her blue eyes.

"You dare to unleash a Ghostly Wail here and little Danni will be crushed by the rubble," he said pointing to her. I could see her eyes staring at me pleading to help her but even with my powers I couldn't do so. "Back down and you might be able to save her," he said as I thought about what to do. "Tick tock says the clock Danny," he taunted as I went to open my mouth but before I could speak he blasted the wall.

"DANNI!" I shouted trying to get to her but Dan grabbed me and could watch in horror as the walls crashed in around burying her alive until only her hand could be seen. It fought in vain to try free herself until it fell limp. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" I said as I went to attack but found my powers were gone.

"Rest in Pieces Danny," Dan said as he got ready to attack but before he could I woke with a start.

"Wha…," I moaned as looked around trying to figure out what happened. My felt like it was going to explode out of my chest and I was panting like a dog. I soon realized it had been a nightmare and was safe in Mr. Stewart's house. "It was a dream," I said looked at my pajamas and saw them drench in sweat. "I better freshen up," I told myself as I got up, picked out some new clothes, and went to bathroom.

I smiled at thought of taking a shower as it would relax me and make me feel better. "This is jus…," I began to say as my ghost sense went off. "Why now?" I asked as I looked out the window and saw one od Vlad's ghost vultures flying nearby. "What is he doing here," I asked as I changed into Phantom and flew out to deal with the pest.

**Amber Addison**

"Why think you, I'd like to thank the Academy," I moaned dreaming about winning an Oscar, "I'd also l…," I began to say until a noise woke me up. "Who would dare to interrupt my dreaming," I said as I walked to the door.

"What kind of dump is this, there's no Dijon," a voice said in a strange accent as it began to lapse into some other language that I didn't understand as it began to ransack my place.

"Of all the times for the parents to be away," I moaned as I grabbed a bottle of cheap perfume and walked out of the room and downstairs. I hate criminals they're so- common. "All right whoever's there I warn you, I'm armed," I said as walking into the kitchen and gasped at what a saw.

Standing in front of the fridge was the ugliest looking bird (if it was a bird) in the world. It had these slime green feathers that seemed like flames almost yet it wasn't being burned. It's crocked neck was stuck in the fridge looking for food but turned to look at me. What little hair it had was gray and it's baldness was hidden with a stupid red fez which matched its eyes.

"Hey you where do you keep the Dijon?" it asked as I got ready to spray it but stopped as something blasted it away. "What the…?" it asked him but was stopped as something hit tossing the bird in the air and through the roof.

I looked up and thought for a moment I saw the form of a boy punching the bird but dismissed as a delusion of a half asleep person and went back to bed.

**Clockwork**

I smiled as I watched Danny fight the ghost vulture, the exercise will do him and help clear his mind. I only wish he didn't have to face this terror that was hatching. "This will be your greatest challenge," I told him as I shifted the scene back to Amity Park and his cousin.

She was terrified of having to come face to face with that that fears her most. The pain in her heart was written on her face. I know the horrors she faced but….

"Clockwork!" an Observant yelled interrupting my train of thought. "This madness ends now, what you planning is…," he said as I turned to face them.

"…Going as it should be," I told them pointing to the mirror, "Danielle has called Valerie for help. Seriously, you underestimate the girl and her abilities," I retort as I feel myself turning into an old man and getting weary of their fatalism.

I could tell they wanted to say, 'and you _over_estimate her abilities,' but knew they would lose the battle of the words and merely left as I smiled and went back to my mirror shaking my head at the fatalists that drive me insane.


	18. Pollution of the Soul

**Author's Notes: I apologize for the delay and thank you for reviewing my fic.**

**Wintermoth: That's good it meant I did my job right as an author.**

**MiaMoore889: I'm glad you like, I try to mix up so it doesn't get monotonous by always having one person's POV.**

**Luiz4200: You'll just have to wait and see.**

**DjSammey33: Rico and Oliver play off one another so perfectly as does Ember and Dan.**

**Obiwan456: I am glad you at least gave my story a chance. I checked out that after you told and it doesn't bother me it's a free country and we have the right to disagree with each other.**

**Chapter XVIII: Pollution of the Soul**

**Jackson Stewart**

"Why thank you Rico, I am honored to be given this…," I muttered dreaming of being Rico's boss when I woke up with midnight munchies. "Just when I was about to be his boss," I said sitting up and turning to face Danny to see if he wanted something but was shocked to see him gone. "Where did he go?" I asked as I left to go get a snack.

While I was walking down the steps, I could hear a noise. It sounded like something hit the roof. "The weatherman said nothing about hail," I said walking looking at a window when I heard someone scream and crash nearby. Faster than anything, I raced towards the kitchen where the sound seemed to be coming from.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I heard a voice ask with determination, the odd thing about the voice was that it sounded like Danny's but who could you be talking to. No answer came but to his question prompting himself to utter, "Just like your master, cowardly."

"oh yeah?" another voice, older and slightly foreign retorted as I heard what sound like a bang and a crash before the voice said, "Who's the coward now?" it said as I heard Danny moan.

"Danny?" I said as I slowly entered the kitchen and saw him laying on the floor, "are you okay," I asked as he moaned and his grew wide.

"Uh, Jackson, I can explain I'm…a….sleepwalker and I have night terrors too," he said nervously as I helped him up and watched him go back upstairs. There was something about this that didn't add up in my mind and I began to think that Lilly was right and there is something Danny Fonten was hiding something. I'll have to tell Miley about this in the morning.

**Danni**

"Thanks for coming Val," I told my friend as she landed beside me and looked up at Vlad's house. The large mansion loomed in the darkness like some terrifying nightmare but for me it was all too real. Just staring at it sends a chill up my spine.

"Are you okay Danielle?" I hear Valerie ask me as I snap back to the present and nod, "you know you don't have to do this, " she tells me as I swallow hard and take a deep breath. She was wrong, I _must _do this, Danny could be in terrible danger and I will not let my fears put in his life in harm's way. "What's the plan?" my friend asks as we walk up the steps to the door.

"I think we'd cover more ground if we split up," I explain as I take her hand and phase through the door. My heart stops as I take the sights of a place I would never visit again. "I'll search down here and in the lab," I told her as she nodded and threw me communicator. "Thanks," I said as I smiled watching her head up the stairs while I began to search the downstairs area, silently praying that I will not run into my tormentor.

We searched for hours over the old mansion with no signs of Vlad. I had covered most of the house when I heard a noise below in the lab. My heart thumbed wildly in my chest as bent down to listen to it.

"What's the plan, Fruit Loop?" a voice asked, it sounded like Danny but older and more malevelont. I phased my head through the floor and saw what looked like an older deformed Danny standing in front of Vlad.

"Yes…the plan," Plasmius said annoyed at being called a breakfast cereal, "well as you know Danny is in…,," he began to say until a red mist escaped from the older Danny's mouth. "What's wrong?" Vlad asked curiously.

"We have a visitor," he said as I gasped as pulled myself up only to see the ghost staring at me. I backed away to the wall terrified at what he might do. "So you're my goody two shoes cousin," he said as I blasted him and ran but before I could get far I felt something wrap around my ankle and pulled to the ground. "You're not going, anywhere," he said pulling me towards him and blasting me until everything went black.

**Robbie Ray Stewart**

"Okay everyone rise and shine," I told the kids before I walked down stairs to get breakfast ready. I had the strangest dream last night. I dreamt Danny was fighting some…, "what the heck," I said stopping mid-thought as I saw the kitchen disorganized and scorch marks on the walls.

"Morning Mr. S….," I heard Danny said but stopped as he noticed the same thing, "Oh no, I was must have been sleep cooking again," he said nervously as I looked at him strangely. "My parents have to disconnect the gas hose on the stove so this doesn't happen," he said I shook my head and got out what was needed to make breakfast.

"I hope you like southern style eggs," I told him as he nodded, "you're father used to do something similar," I told him jokingly seeing he was still worried about happened. "I remember one time he fried a manuscript of a song I was working on night. He was sleep ghost hunting," I told him as the others came down.

"Morning dad," Miley said as she came over and kissed me, "what…," she said seeing the marks on the wall. "Jackson try to cook again?" she asked as I merely chuckled.

"Never mind, honey, just eat your breakfast," I told her as I started making breakfast, "did you finish your project for Corelli?" I ask she as nods while Danny looks a bit worried, "don't worry, I'm sure he'll make an exception for you," I said serving breakfast before I went to go watch the news.

**Maddie**

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the screen, we had spent hours staring at files we found on Vlad's computer but could find nothing. "Jack, have you found anything?" I asked my husband but got no reply. "Jack did you hear me," I said as I turned around and saw his head resting on the computer. I smiled at him remembering how he used to do that in college.

I walked over to him to rouse him but stopped as I saw something on the screen, "?" I asked myself as I gently pushed my sleeping husband out of the way and examined the file. I clicked on the file and gasped at what I saw.

The footage showed Vlad training Danielle to the brink of exhaustion; the poor girl could barely stand. "I said get you miserable little creature," Vlad snapped and torutured her until Danni complied with his wishes. I always knew that Masters was vindictive and cold but to treat a child was too much to bear.

"No wonder , the girl can't sleep at night," I covering my mouth with my hand, "I wonder if Mr. Gray could look after her today," I said knowing that I would need to look into this further but didn't want to scare her.

I got out my cellphone and dialed Damon's number, "Hello," Valerie's dad said on the other line politely. I then explained to him who I was and if he would be willing to watch over Danielle today. "Sure Mrs. Fenton, I think Danielle will enjoy the change too," he said as I smile.

"Thank you Damon," I said as I hung up and went back to researching the shocking events that I discovered.

**Lilly Truscott**

"Come here Thor," I said putting the final bit of paint on Thor. I know Corelli said to make something else but I couldn't think anything else original and also I have trained Thor to attack those fools who dared to steal my masterpiece.

Once the final details were in place we rushed down the steps where mom was making breakfast, "Lilly, I thought you were told you couldn't bring Thor to school anymore?" she asked me as I sighed, "don't tell me your still going to say he's a ghost dog," she went on as I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't want to do this, Amber and Ashley forced me to do it," I explained to her as picked up a poptart and walked out the door.

While I was heading to the bus stop I saw Oliver shuffle down the street. He looked absolutely terrible, "G…osh…sav…," he muttered as I raced up to him. His eyes were bloodshot and he was still dressed in his Danny Phantom costume with his PJs over top.

"Oken, what happen to you," I asked him as he just ignored me and said something about a sauna and a commercial. "Did you finish your assignment," I asked him as his got wide and turned to face me.

"Assignment?" he asked nervously as he fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a disk, "what the heck is this?" he said as I took it from him.

"It's your project," I explained seeing a note attached to the case, "it seems you were able to convince Rico to help you out," I said as he looked confused, "you did ask him to help didn't you?" I asked he rubbed the dust out of his eyes.

"I think so…," he said taking the disk smiling, "Rico you are a genius," he muttered to himself. We then get to talking about the concert tonight and how Hannah is going to be debuting her new song, _Wraith n' Roll _. She was asked to write it a few months ago when she received a letter from some girl in Illinois saying that representatives of the 'Original Danny Phanto….

"Why didn't I see it before," I said slapping myself in the forehead as I just realized who Miley's guest was. Oliver looked at me like I was crazy. "Don't you get it, his first name is Danny last name Fonten and he looks like Danny Phantom. Danny Fonten is the leader of the Original Danny Phantom Fan Club," I said smiling at the fact the secret is revealed.

"I thought some girl was the leader?" he asked as I sighed at his stupidity shaking my head. I explained to him that the girl was figurehead like the Queen of England who only does the PR stuff while Fonten is the Prime Minister. "Oh I get it now, but what are going to tell Miley?" he asked me curiously.

"Nothing it's going to be our little secret," I said as we arrived at the bus stop.

**Valerie**

I don't know what hit me but it felt like I was out forever when I felt someone splash water on me. "Wha…," I came to and saw Vlad standing in front me of. "I should have figured you were behind this you…," I said as I tried to move but couldn't. I looked down and saw that was bound neck to foot in ecto ropes.

"Now, now is that any way to talk to the one who gave you everything you had?" Plasmius asked with a smirk, "besides you're only small potatoes to me," he said polishing his nails on his shirt as I glared at the monster.

"Where's Danni, I swear Plasmius if you harm one hair on her…," I said as I noticed she that we were tied together. She was bound in the exact same places as I was except a gag was stuffed in her mouth and a collar around her neck. The look on her face was that of abject horror. "What are you going to with us, Fruit Loop," I snapped as he cursed under his breath.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said snapping his finger and one of his vultures appeared from nowhere, "Æsc, I want you to deliver these notes to their recipients, it's important," he said taking three envelopes from his pocket and placed it in the bird's claw before it took off. "As for you two, I'd rest up, we have a _long _trip ahead," he said as he vanished.

I looked back at Danielle, a single tear rolled down her face in fear, "don't worry Danni, I won't let anything happen to you," I tell her to comfort her as I try to decode Masters' cryptic comments.


	19. Academia

**Author's Notes: I apologize for taking so long in getting this written. I have been having some health problems.**

**DjSammey33: Lilly and Oliver aren't very bright sometimes and don't worry Fruit Loop will get what he deserves for this.**

**Wintermoth: those two can be annoying.**

**Luiz4200: You'll just have to wait to find out.**

**MiaMoore889: I'm glad you like the story and yes that was funny to have them come to that conclusion. You're right the club wouldn't exist without him **

**Chapter XIX: Academia **

**Ashley Dewitt**

"This is going to be golden," I told Amber as we walked up to the bus stop smiling at the thought of seeing the look on the new kid's face when his activities are made known to all of Seaview High School. I turned back to see her straggling behind with my painting. "Will you hurry up, we're going to be late," I snap at her as the bus comes up to the corner.

"Why am I always the one to do the leg work?" she asked as I stepped up into the bus and took our usual seats. I ignored my friend's complaint as I saw Smelly and her new friend got on the bus. Little did he know what was in store for him.

"Did you bring the laptop?" I asked Amber as she patted her backpack, everything was in place, "now remember, the plan we discussed," I said as the new kid sat down a few seats in front of me. He was talking to the losers about something but something caught my attention. He seemed tired and sleepy. "This is going so much fun," I snickered.

"So what's your school like," he asked Stewart curiously as I listened in on their conversation. It was about school life and what the teachers were like. She explained the various things to him but as I was watching him there was something about him that made me feel uneasy like I had seen him before but I couldn't place a finger on it.

**Clockwork**

I shuddered as I watch Danielle squirm in her bonds, I wish there was something I could do to help her but that is out of my hands. The only one who could change this was herself. "What are you going to do to us?" she asked the demon who held her captive.

"Simple," Dan snarled turning around to look at her, fire blazed in his eyes causing the girl to turn away from him. "You're going to be a worm for our fishing trip," he said laughing before I changed the scene to California where my charge was heading toward his first day of school.

"I'm surprised the Observant haven't complained about the two girls' plot but then again they're to narrow sighted to notice," I said laughing at my humor before changing into an old man. Their scheme did not bother me, even with all their cameras and what not they would be too thickheaded to notice their target was Danny Phantom. "But those boys," I said stroking my beard thoughtfully remembering they were up to something. "They might come in handy later on," I said as waved my hand one last time making the screen turn dark before leaving to meditate on the what was transpiring.

**Principal Ronaldson**

"Always late," I said as I saw the students leave for the classrooms noticing that Rico was absent. I've given up on those two as yelling at them only raises my blood pressure and I had other business to attend today.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, "hello, Mr. Ronaldson," The voice of Miley Stewart said as I walked over to door and showed her in. "I brought the new students here to get there schedules," she said as the two kids from the files that Ishiyama sent me last week.

"Ah, Mr. and Ms. Fonten, welcome I am principal Ronaldson," I said as they sat down, "I was looking over your records, especially yours Danny and wanted to warn you beforehand that I do not tolerate lateness," I told him placing the file in my hands as he swallowed nervously.

"I assure you, that will not happen here," he said as I raised eyebrow at him, "I've been cured of my chronic tardiness," he said as I laughed at the phrase since Rico once told me the same thing once and it seems that child had a relapse.

"Very good," I said handing them their schedules, "Danny, you're going to be with Miley in Mr. Corelli's homeroom," I explained, "Jasmine, you're in Mr. Belapheron's room," I told them as they looked over them one last time before I dismissed them. "I'll have to keep my eyes on him," I said as Stewart shut the door and left the room.

**Vlad**

"You may have humiliated me years ago my friend, but Vlad Plasmius will have the last laugh," I said to myself as I thought about that day so long ago.

I had just got released from the hospital after being in a coma for years. I was determined to woo Maddie and marry her that was until I read a note on my bedside saying that Jack was going to marry her. "No, " I cried out in sorrow until I saw the date on the invite. It was that day, I would have my revenge.

It was then in that moment of rage that my powers first manifested themselves and my ticket to love became clear.

An hour before the ceremony, I snuck into the church and waited for her to show. When she did arrive, I waited until she went back into the sacristy to talk with the priest and took her away. Everything was going to plan until I heard a car pull up outside.

Robert had come to pick up Maddie for Jack and came in during my getaway, "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SNAKE!" He said as he rushed up to me and punched me. Had this been any other time I could take him on but I had just discovered my abilities and was woefully unprepared. The battle ended in my defeat.

Since that day I have yearned for the day when I could exact vengeance on Robert for what he had done. I thought I had achieved a few years back but as always he bounces back to humiliate me but now this time I will make Robert feel the bitterness that I have felt for twenty years.

**Rico**

"Why yes Mr. Trump, I'll be your lackey," I muttered in my sleep dreaming that the Donald the god of the universe had hired me as his personal yes man. It was the best dream ever until a ringing sound. "WHA!" I gasped as I woke up and l saw my watch alarm going off. "Oh no!" I gasped as seeing the time. "I'm late for school!" I gasped as I got up and ran for the bus stop but it was too late the bus was already gone. "Thanks a lot Oliver," I moaned, that toad was supposed to wake me up.

Normally any other kid would be upset, but then an idea came into my head, "Yes, that's brilliant," I said taking out my cellphone and dialing my dad's number. "Father, this is Rico, I have a killer idea to get sells," I said smiling thinking of all the money I

**Tucker**

"Why the heck does Mr. Gray want to meet with us this morning," I asked Sam as we walked to the Nasty Burger confused about what was going on. One minute we were walking to school the next minute Sam gets a call from Val's father saying he wanted to meet us.

"He didn't say only that that it was urgent," she says as we arrived at our favor hang out and entered. "He sounded worried," she told me as I looked and saw Mr. Gray in our usual seat. "Look over there," Sam pointed out as we walked over to him.

"Hey Mr. Gray, what's up?" I asked as we sat down and nodded. He seemed somber and scared, "what's wrong is Val sick," I asked him as he shook his head worriedly.

"I'm afraid it's much worse," he said taking out something from his pocket. "When I woke up today I found this on the table," he said showing us a note written in an all too familiar hand:

_I have Danielle and Valerie if you wish them to see them alive come face me!_

-VP

"How could this be? I thought he was gone for good," he said as I looked at Sam. We should have listened to Danni when she said she was scared.

"Don't worry Mr. Gray, we'll rescue them," Sam said taking out her cell phone and dialing Danny's number.


	20. Those Little Old Ladies in Hades

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who revewied my fic.**

**DjSammey33: If Danny ever got a break there would be no fanfics.**

**Wintermoth: Stay tuned.**

**Luiz4200: My vote goes to Vlad nothing that Fruit Loop does is good.**

**Sierraphantom: Thank you.**

**Chapter XX: Those Little Old Ladies in Hades**

**Miley Stewart**

"Don't worry Danny, you'll like Mr. Corelli, he's a bit whacky but nice," I told Danny as we walked to his locker. "You might have to do some extra work…," I began to say as we arrived there. "We get a ten minute period before classes to get our book," I explained as he turned the dial and open his locker.

"I don't care, it's just a relief to not have to deal with jocks like Dash," he said putting his backpack in and we headed for Corelli's room. "What were you saying…," he began to ask as the loudspeaker.

"I don't care it's just a relief not to have Jocks…Jocks…Jocks," Danny's voice echoed through the halls as Danny's face turned red with embarrassment. He slinked behind me not wanting to show his face but everyone had heard that laugh.

Halfway to the room I heard a voice say, "YOU!" I looked up and saw Hank Snell, the schools lead quarterback, "It's the kid who doesn't like jocks?" he asked Danny pushing me to the ground.

"Leave him alone, he has enough problems," I told him getting to my feet and placing myself between my friend and his tormentor. "If you don't leave him alone…," I threatened as he grabbed Danny by the collar.

"You want him?" he asked throwing him at him, "here!" he shouted as we slammed into each other and the while the creep made his getaway,

"Are you okay Danny?" I asked him as I slowly got up from the floor and helped him up. While he was standing up I heard a crunch noise. "Uh oh," I said looking down where he was laying seeing the crushed remains of his cell phone. "I'll get you a new one," I told him as he shook his head.

"It's….," he said wincing, "okay, the important thing is that we're in one piece," he said as we hobbled to Corelli's class.

**Dan Phantom**

"You are going to be in big trouble when I get free I'm going to…," my annoying clone said until I gagged. There was no doubt she was cloned from my younger self. That very fact made my ectoplasm boil, the fact there was now…two.

"That's it," I said smiling looking at the young girl on the ground, "Maybe, I should…," I began to say when that annoying Ember entered the room.

"Hey gramps, Vlad wants to know if our guests are ready for the trip?" she asked as I winced at hearing her voice again. She was one of the first ghosts I took care of after my 'birth' I told it was revenge for humiliating me as a child. I still remember the look on her face when I destroyed her vocal chords. "Hey Dipstick, did you hear m…," she continued as I snapped back to the present and grabbed her by the neck.

"Call me gramps again and you'll wish you could die a second time," I told her smiling before throwing her to the ground. "Yes our friends are ready," I said turning to Danielle and smiling, "Isn't that right _cousin,_" I said as she trembled in fear. I couldn't wait until I can destroy in front of younger self's eyes. The horror seeing one he cares about die is sure to destroy his will to live and ensure my future.

"What is your problem, dweeb?" the singer snapped as she got up and rubbed her sore neck, "you know Vlad wants us to work together," she tells me, "If you keep acting like this you'll ruin the plan," the singer rants as I growl lowly at her in rage wanting to destroy her but that is not an option now.

**Jackson Stewart**

"Don't worry Jazz, you'll like Mr. Belapheron, he's pretty cool, just don't mention the Romans to him," I told her as we walked up the stairs. She gave me a strange look, "Mr. B, is Greek, he thinks that Rome stole from Greece and that the world owes Greece a big apol…," I began to say as the PA system came on.

"I don't care it's just a relief not to have Jocks…Jocks…Jocks," a familiar spoke as every athelete in the hall looked up and slammed their lockers and began grumbling like a bunch of trolls.

"Who was that?" one of them us asked his friend as me and Jazz slinked down the halls to the class room and entered with a sigh of relief.

"That was close, someone has it out for Danny," Jazz said as she sat down and looked around the room, "I see what you mean about this man being Anti-Roman," she said as Belapheron stormed out of the closet and looked around.

"WHO MENTIONED THOSE SLIMY ROMANS?" he asked trying to keep this temper while Jazz stood up, "You must be Ms. Fonten," he said studying her closely. "Since you're new here I'll let you off, but if you _ever _those barbarians again you will be forced to write a report on the culture of ancient Greece," he said calmimg down somewhat. "If it weren't my people you would still be in the dark ages," he huffed sitting down.

"Don't worry, had you mentioned anything praising the "R" people he would have really been mad," I explained raising my hand. "I know how to cool him down," I told her as he called my name. "Mr. B, tell us again how the Greeks were so merciful and enlightened," I said as he went on with one of his lectures and everything was back to normal.

**Paulina**

"Thank you for dropping me at school, _Tio,_" I told my uncle as we pulled up at the school and got out. Even though Lazaro says that I should not stick my nose up and the poor, I still find them weird and nerdy. I looked up at the school and sighed. "Why couldn't you get me into that…," I began to say as a limo pulled up behind us beeped the horn.

"_Dante dulce_!" uncle sighed trying to keep his patienece, "It seems the world has given up on…," he went on but I cut him off as a handsome boy with blue eyes and blonde hair came out.

"Perdone al muchacho del fantasma!" I said to myself as he walked up to me, "Hi there," I said sweetly as he turned to look at me.

"Hey there, I've never seen you before," he said as I blushed , "I'm Jake Ryan and who might you be?" he asked me suavely. Oh why must there be two men in my life, but then an idea hit me. I could use this draw Danny away from the goth geek and bring him to me.

"I'm Paulina," I said holding out my hand, "me and my uncle came here to spend a few months and this my first day at school. I was wondering if you show me around," I said as he kissed my hand and showed me to the door. You'll be sorry you messed with me Ghost Boy.

**Robbie Ray Stewart**

"I fall down, I get up…," I sang to myself as I straightened up the place while everyone was at school. Ususally this is my time where I sing to my wife to comfort her but something was weighing on my mind. I kept thinking about Jack and Maddie and how I let them down years ago.

If I had even an ounce of backbone I would have told them about Vlad and his schemes. I could have warned them that the man was a devil in sheep's clothing and was planning to harm them but I was coward and didn't want to upset Jack by telling the man he counted as his best friend was out to get them.

However, I didn't have the heart to tell him. Jack was like a little kid unaware that the man he had called a friend no longer wished to be called that. "Why couldn't see the truth?" I asked myself as if my friend could hear me. "Well at least everything is clean," I said changing the subject and went to go practice my guitar with a heavy heart.

**Clockwork**

"There's no reply," Samantha said as she looked at her friend worriedly. They were trying to reach Danny but could not reach him. "Tucker see if you can email him," she instructed the techogeek got online and typed up a message.

"Everything is…," I began to say until I sensed the Observants enter, "What is wrong?" I asked them without even turing to face them. I had enough to deal with and did not want to deal with wretched fatalism.

"How could let the ghost girl be captured, you're gambling with peoples' lives here," they said as I sighed and turned to face transforming into an old man.

"Gambling would mean that chance is the only factor here, I don't believe in chance and come to think of it neither do you, it's against your religion denying fate what is hers," I explain to them, "you're more upset that universe is at stake here, not the girl," I say as they look at each other. "Why don't you go back to your temple and let me handle things," I told the annoying ghosts showing them the door and going back to my mirror to watch over things.


	21. Rotten Luck

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews.**

**Sierraphantom: Glad you liked it and I think you'll love this one.**

**DjSammey33: Things will get worse for Danny, Paulina will never give up trying to get her ghost boy.**

**kittyore9: It was one chapter I updated I just forgot to update the summary.**

**Wintermoth: What she does best, trying to get Danny to dump Sam.**

**Luiz4200: Your wish is my command and don't worry it's going to happen and when it does it will be big.**

**Narutoxxaddict: Welcome back. I apologize for the grammar issues. Fate does seem to be cruel to Danny and I'm not revealing anything.**

**Chapter XXI: Rotten Luck**

**Lilly Truscott**

"I can't believe I didn't figure out before," I said as me and Oliver tried to get Thor to move but he decided to park himself in the middle of the hall. "Come on Thor, we're late enough as it is," I told the dog who just looked at me with that stupid grin on his face.

"Think about it Lilly, There is all this hype about this girl coming here and while we're distracted with her Fonten sneaks in under the radar," Oken explains as he looks down the hall, "Lilly, it's Racherman," he said standing in front of Thor to hide him. "Hello, _Mein Herr_," he said as our German teacher eyed him up.

"What are you two doing out here, _Klasse hat bereits begonnen_," he asks taking out some beef jerky form his pocket- big mistake. The smell of the food reached Thor's nose and pounced on the halpless teacher. "_Ach!_" he screamed, "Get this _Hund _off of me!" he screamed as the dog licked his face while I pulled him off.

"There no harm…," I began to say until I saw Racherman was covered in green paint, "I am terribly sorry, sir I'll…," I said until he silenced me.

"Enough get to class, _Sie beide_, I'll come up with a _geeignete _punishment later," he said pointing to Corelli's class.

**Sam**

"Any luck," Tucker asked as I listened to the phone ring on and on. This wasn't like Danny not to answer his phone and it was making me nervous. "Maybe he had confiscated I heard their pretty brutal about carrying cell phones in class out there," he said as I glared at him.

"You're not…," I said as I got a beep, "Hang on Tucker," I said pressing the button and said hello.

"Hello Samantha, lovely day isn't it," the cultured voice of Vlad Masters said as I growled at him, "I trust you got my note dear," he told me as I looked up at Tucker mouthing the word 'Vlad' to him while he hooks up the cell phone to the PDA.

"Where are Danielle and Valerie, I swear you wacko Wisconsinite if you hurt either of them I'll make you wish you were fully dead!" I spat as he laughed coldly. "I mean it," I retorted as Tucker hooked finally got the connection established.

"Now, now, we mustn't do anything hasty," Plasmius said as his ugly face appeared on the screen. "The girls are safe…for now," he said holding the phone up to where he had them tied up. "Say hello girls," he laughed cruelly.

"MMMMMM!" Danielle mumbled as tears ran down her face as he laughed at her.

"See, nothing to worry about and if you wish to keep it that way, you will do exactly as I say," he said as I but my tongue to keep from saying anything. "There is no reason for you to call Daniel as I am going to meet him face to face and I want to it be a pleasant surprise," he said as Tucker rolled his eyes.

"What if we don't you freak," Tucker asked as Vlad's eyes glowed red with anger and I slapped my forehead.

"This," Plasmius said taking the ecto ropes and sending an energy blast though it causing Danielle and Valerie to scream in pain. "I think we are clear," he said as he hung up causing the screen to go blank.

"Way to go Tuck," I moaned, "I'm going to see if I can call Jazz, why don't you make yourself useful and see if you can track where Fruit Loop man is," I said as I unplugged the phone and looked up Danny's older sister's number.

**Ashley DeWitt**

"That was brilliant," I whispered to Amber as she laughed. The new kid had become the punching bag of every athlete in the school. "I can't wait un…," I began to say until Corelli slammed his hand on the table like he was some dictator. "Sorry, Mr. C," I apologized as he turned around.

"Thank you as I was saying, we have a two new students today I would like you to welcome Danny Fonten…," he said as the boy stud wincing in pain waving hi to the class as he was booed by all the athletes and spit balls were being thrown at him.

"Why me…," he moaned as he sat down while Corelli tried to get the class in order again.

"I see you have met Mr. Fonten already so I would like you to welcome Ms. Paulina Sanchez," he said as a girl with blue eyes in a pink shirt stood up and the class went silent. "Since you two are new here and don't have project I will assign you to teams," Corelli said thinking, "Danny you will help Jake with his and Paulina you will pair up with Oken," he said rambling as I turned to face my friend.

"Do you have everything set up?" I ask her as she nods, this lunch will be one I wouldn't miss for the world.

**Valerie**

I winced in pain as the ecto ropes irritated my burned skin and my heart was out of whack from the electrical shock of Vlad's ectoblast. However Danielle was the worst of us, tears streamed down her face as her worst fears came to life. What I wouldn't do to get free and teach Plasmius a lesson he'll never forget but right now that is not an option.

"Always a pleasure to speak to those children again," the Fruit Loop said as he walked past us and eyed up. "I think you'll like we're going my dears," he said laughing kneeling down to our level. He looked at Danielle and frowned. "Hush now Danielle, it's…," he began to say until I spat in his face. "WHY YOU MISERABLE LITTLE URCHIN! I RAISED YOU OUT OF POVERTY AND THIS HOW YOU PAY ME?" he snapped hands glowing with power.

"Yeah, and I sold my soul in the process," I told him, "I don't care if you kill me anymore, Plasmius. I've lost all respect for you," I shouted as he laughed knowing full well that I was lying.

"I'm not going to kill you since you are going to be bait to lure Daniel into the open," he said wiping a tear from his eye before walking away.

I looked back and sighed, "It's going to be okay Danielle, Danny will save us," I tell her trying to cheer her up. Please Danny save us.

**Rico**

"Celebrity endorsement?" father asked as we arrived at the surf shack, "and _him _of all people," he said sighed and explained to him that it wasn't exactly him but still with the leader of the Danny Phantom Phan Club in town it would bring business. "You're a genius Rico, I'm giving you an extra 500 bucks in you allowance," he said as I smiled.

"Thank you, father," I said as I placed the disk in the DVD player and showed dad the commercial. I could tell that he was pleased and that it would make him richer. "When do you think we can air it?" I asked him as he thought for a second and said it could be on within the hour. "Who knows, with this commercial and the Phan club being town it might bring out the real thing," I said excited as father got out his cell phone and called the networks.

"When I'm done here, I'll call your school to give you the day off," father said as I walked away to my room thinking that if doesn't make him proclaim him his heir over Mateo nothing will.

**Danny**

"So you're Danny Fonten, you've made quite a name for yourself in a short time," Jake said as I sat down beside him and eyed him up. He was tall with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that shone with excessive pride. "All right Fonten, I need a guitarist and you're in," he said handing me a guitar case. "I trust you know the tune to the Rock n' Roll solo in _Teen Gladiator and the Sword of Fire_?" he asked as I shook my head. "You have to be kidding Fonten? That movie out grossed _Star Trek: First Contact _in 24 hours." He said as I shrugged my shoulders. "Have you heard of _Zombie High? Teen Bigfoot" Roger Buck: Intergalactic Bounty Hunter?" _he asked as I shook my head, "Do you watch any movies?" he said in one last attempt to understand and I nodded. "What films have you seen?" he demanded to know as I thought for a second.

"German Expressionism, classic horror, the _Dead Teacher _and _Cyber Zombie _series, and the occasional B-Movie," I tell him as rolls eyes and mutters something to him something to himself.

"Do you know the Torgo theme from _Manos: The Hands of Fate_?" he finally says as I nod, "good the music is like that only there is more bass to it and the tempo is faster," he says handing me sheet music, "we're the last to go on so you have time to learn the song," he told me as the first student presented his assignment.

"Mr. Oken, you are going to re-enact the battle between Danny Phantom and the Ghost King," Corelli said looking at a paper as Oliver shook his head. "That's what you told three weeks ago, if you're not going to do the assignment you will get an F," he warned the kid.

"Mr. C, I did do the assignment just not the re-enactment," Oliver said as Corelli asked him what he was going to do instead. "Me and Rico worked all night on this and you can also look for it on TV coming soon," he said walking over to the class DVD player and put the disk in. "I give you our master piece," he said as a he appeared on the TV dressed as me while everyone laughed.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" I asked myself as I slouched in my seat hiding my face with the sheet music hoping that this will soon be forgotten.


	22. Not Saved by the Bell

**Author's Notes: I apologize for taking so long in getting this up. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my fic.**

**Wintermoth: True, you have to feel bad for Danny. Thank you.**

**Kittyore9: Oken was dressed as Phantom but it's still embarrassing for Danny.**

**DjSammey33: Oliver isn't very bright. Thank you.**

**Bigdanfan: I'm glad you like it.**

**Chapter XXII: Not Saved by the Bell**

**Mr. Corelli**

"Thank you Ms. Addison, for that stunning poetry," I said as Amber sat down and I rolled my eyes. The girl maybe popular and rich but she wouldn't know poetry if it hit her on the head. I don't know what was worse Oken and Sanchez's commercial and cheer or this. "Up next is…," I began to say as Lilly came in with her dog.

"Sorry for the lateness, I had some project problems," she said as the dog looked around the room happily. I told her that she was next which made her smile. "Fellow classmates, I bring you from the wilds of the Ghost World- the vicious ghost dog," she said as everyone laughed.

I soon drowned Truscott's drabble out of my mind and looked at over at Mr. Fonten who was slouched in his desk. Something about this embarrassed him beyond belief. Just then a thought entered my head, "no, that's impossible it can't be," I told myself shaking the thought from my mind as the bell rang. "Break time, when we get back I believe Danny and Jake are up," I said as everyone left the room. "Thank heavens, I said getting up to clean the room when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said as I looked up and saw Ernst Racherman walk inside.

"Franz, I need to talk to you," he said as he sat at my desk I've been having _Schwierigkeit _with one of your students," he said worriedly, "_Fräulein_ Truscott," he told me as I sighed, that girl is always getting into something. "She and her friends have been disregarding the rules for far too long, _Sie müssen Ihren Fuß Franz hinunter stellen_," he said stamping his foot.

"I'll deal with Lilly, Ernie," I told him as he sighed, "Have you seen that Fonten kid that just enrolled today?" I asked him hoping to see what my friend thought of it.

"_Nein, es tut mir leid_, I heard he's not bad a little distracted but other than that a good student," he said raising an eye brow at the question, "_Warum_, has he been giving you a hard time," he asked worriedly as I shook my head.

"No, there's just something about him," I said as he chuckled at the statement.

"_Ach du lieber_ Franz, I still can't believe you haven't out grown that _Lebhafte Einbildungskraft_ of yours," he said wiping a tear from his eyes. "Remember that time you thought you saw Darth Vader at the bank?" he asked standing up, "_Komm_ Franz, it's my turn to buy lunch," he said walking towards me and singled for us to go to the teacher's lounge.

**Vlad**

"Are we at Malibu?" I asked my ghost pilot as I walked up to the cockpit. I couldn't wait to arrive there and begin my revenge on the one person who has wrong me more than Jack. "You know this is a hypersonic plane?" I told him as he sighed frustrated.

"Yes, master, I know that but we can't travel at those speeds," he said as I glared at him. "First of all the FAA would be on our tail in seconds and lastly it would ruin our fuel," he said as I rolled my eyes leaving to check on our guests.

Danielle and Valerie were kept in the cargo hold with Dan watching over them. Normally, I would be upset at such intruders but this is perfect for my plan. "How are we doing girls?" I asked them as they looked up and glared at me.

"They're tied up at the moment, but don't worry they are their trip," Dan said as he saw me enter, "just who is the jerk you hate more than my 'ex-father'?" he asked as I smiled at that remark. It sounded so beautiful to my ears and wished the Daniel if this time would say it.

"All you need to know is that this half the bait needed for my revenge," I said kneeling down and removing the gag Valerie's mouth.

"You're sick Vlad, you're so miserable that you would spread to misery to innocent people," she snapped looking at Danielle who had tears rolling down her face. "Let her go Vlad, I'm all the bait you need to lure Danny here," she said as I laughed at statement.

"While you would be correct Danielle must pay for her wrongs as well," I told her pointing to the girl as the loudspeaker came on and announced that we were in California. "Ah, we have arrived, Dan prepare our guests while I find accommodations, " I said phasing out of the room to my seat. Revenge is in my grasp.

**Oliver Oken**

"I think Corelli was impressed by my project," I said to Miley and Danny as I sat down. "It was Rico's idea and soon it will be all over the airwaves," I said proudly. Danny seemed embarrassed by my words, probably he didn't want Danny Phantom to find out his face had been used rather unethically or he might lose his position as president of the Phan Club. "Don't worry Fonten, there's no way my hero can track it to me," I told him as he looked up.

"Thanks Oliver, now if you don't mind I have to learn to play guitar," he said walking out of the room in a huff.

"Are you happy now Oken?" Miley asked him, "do you know how many people mistake him for Danny Phantom?" she asked as I shrugged my shoulders. "That's why he came here because he got tired of people confusing him for Phantom," she said angrily. "It's bad enough that airhead is here from the Phan club without you making it worse," she fumed as Lilly came over dragging Thor.

"I thought Corelli said you couldn't bring him to school anymore?" I asked as she rolled her eyes at me.

"This is a vicious ghost dog not Thor," she explained, "I spent year taming it and…," she began to say until she saw Thor was gone. "Not again," she said seeing Thor race towards the popular table and towards that ditz Paulina.

"Get away from me you _perro estúpido_!" she yelled as Thor leapt on her causing everyone to laugh, "No my dress!" she screamed pushing the dog off and walking over to our table. "_Usted muchacha campesina estúpida, usted y su perro pagarán esto. Nadie hace que Paulina Sánchez parece un tonto. ¡Nadie que usted oye, que espera hasta que el tío Lazaro y padre oye hablar de esto_!," she told Lilly running out of the room.

"Did anyone get that, I think I heard 'stupid' and that's it," I said as Miley tried not laugh at what happened but you have to admit it was funny.

**Damon Gray**

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" I asked Mr. Fenton nervously as loaded up some nasty looking gear into his RV. Sam said that he and his wife could help us look for my daughter but seeing that arsenal in the hands of Jack Fenton was unsettling,

"Don't worry Damon, I'll keep my husband in check," Maddie said her eyes filled with sadness, "I just hope the girls are okay," she whispered to herself as I swallowed hard at these words. What was it about Vlad Masters capable of that made him so feared?

"I think I'll call Sam and Tucker to see how they're doing as I took out my cell and dialed their number. I got Sam's voicemail, "Hey Sam it's Mr. Gray, I wanted to see if you heard anything from Danny yet?  
I asked them before hanging up and sighing. I looked back at the elders of the family getting ready for a battle I knew nothing about. Why would Masters do this, what motive could have to take daughter.

"There we are ready," Jack said shutting the doors before turning to us, "let's go kick some ghost butt!" he said as Maddie walked up to him with a frown. "What, that creepy ghosts has Danielle and…," he began to say until my cell phone began to rang.

I picked him up and saw it was Sam's cell number, "It's the kids," I said as Maddie took it and placed it on a device. She explained to me it was a speaker that allowed us all to talk to them. "Thank you for calling me back," I said politely.

"No problem Mr. Gray, we got a call from Vlad. He said he was travelling to Malibu to 'surprise' Danny," she explained as Jack raced into the driver seat. "Mr. Fenton please, this is not the time to be hasty," she pleaded as Jack frowned. "We will get them back but we need to take our time and plan a strategy. Remember this is Plasmius we're talking about," she told him.

"You're right," Maddie said turning Jack, "Vlad is a game master and if we are going to help Danielle and Valerie we have to do it discreetly," she explained thinking for a second before smiling, "I think I have a plan. Sam when school is over come here and I can tell what I have in store," Maddie instructed before Sam hung up.

**Jake Ryan**

"Okay girls one more," I said signing another autograph and handed it back. "Now if you would excuse me I'd like to eat my lunch," I said as they left and began to eat but something caught my eye. It was that Fonten kid; he was running out of the cafeteria. "Must be going to work on the song," I said getting up and following him in case he needed help.

"Why me," he moaned as I snuck into a corner as to not be seen. What was he talking about did someone do something similar to Oken's commercial before and if so why would do such a thing. "I need a place to relax," he said heading in the library's direction.

"Odd place to practice," I said under my breath as he arrived and walked inside, "Maybe he's one of those child prodigies who can practice music simply by looking at the music. He looked around for a second before going to an empty corner and sat down sighing.

I was about to go in to see if he needed help but I heard noise from behind, "attention fellow students, this is Ashley Dewitt speaking," the voice of Amber's friend made me turn around and saw on TV in a nearby classroom. "In order to provide you with the best in entertainment we provide you the students and faculty with Fontenvision," she said as a video Danny tripping over Miley earlier causing everyone to laugh.

"This isn't good," I said using the confusion to sneak inside the library and find the boy but he seemed to have made off. I looked around looking for signs as to where he had gone but nothing. The door was closed, the windows were closed, even the closet was closed. It was if he waved his hand and disappeared. "Who is this kid, Harry Potter?" I asked puzzled as to what could have happened to him.

**Anacletus**

"Nice place, reminds me of Florida," I said as we flew out of the plane, "I don't know why the boss has us in the plane, we have wings," I said as my wingmen followed me out with Vlad behind them. He seemed happy for once and ignored us. "Should you want us to scout a place to stay?" I asked him as he scowled at us.

"No, I have another task for you," he said handing me a scroll, "I want to take this to it's recipient in the Ghost Zone," he said as looked at the name and swallowed. "It is vital you get this through, think of it as insurance that my plan will go accordingly.

"Uh…I don't think I should deliver it, you should send Æsc or Acacius, I have a past," I said as Vlad eye's narrowed. "Look, I would do it, I would love to do it but I know what will happ…," I told him before he grabbed me by the neck.

"You know I will pluck every last one of your feathers and stick in a rotisserie oven for 20 minutes then put you on a platter with a side of barbecue sauce at the next Packer's home game," he said as I smiled and laughed nervously before throwing me to the ground. "Here," he said taking out a pen and paper and started writing another note. "This will keep you out of trouble," he told me tying it to my leg. "Now go, before I lose my temper," he said as used some device to open a portal and I fly in it before he decides to have for dinner again.


	23. Jacta Alea Est

**Author's Notes: I apologize for taking so long and thank you for revwing the fic.**

**Wintermoth: Things never go Danny's way. I hope you are feeling better.**

**Bigdanfan: I'm glad that you like the fic.**

**Luiz4200: You'll just have to stay tuned to find out.**

**DjSammey33: You're right about that, glad you like the chapter.**

**Chapter XXIII: **_**Jacta Alea Est**_

**Miley Stewart**

I don't blame Danny for running off like that, I would too if Amber and Ashley pulled that stunt on me. "Poor Danny," I moaned as I quietly left the cafeteria and went searching for him. However there was one problem- I had no idea where he took off too. I looked around the hall trying to find some sign of him but there was nothing. "This is going to be hard," I said going back so I can enlist Oliver and Lilly in finding him.

When I got back to the lunchroom, Amber was busy was replaying 'the best of Fonten' causing an uproar that the teachers were trying to control. It provided the perfect distraction. "Please! Please can have order!" Ms. Nelson said but the students the students were too busy laughing at Danny's misfortune. Lilly and Oliver were busy talking to each other when I got to them.

"Miley what are you doing down there?" Oliver asked as I stood up and told about Danny leaving. I informed him that we needed to find before something happened. "Sure thing, come on," he said with a strange smile as the three of left for the hall. "Where do you think he went to?" he asked looking around the hall.

"I don't know, but it's probably somewhere secluded," I told him, "we'll split up, Lilly take the first floor; I'll take the second; Oken will take the third," I told them pointing to the steps as Lilly asked what the hurry was. "Danny has made a lot of enemies real fast thanks to Amber and Ashley and there a lot of people who might want to take a swing at him," I explained before we left on our separate paths.

**Danni**

Dan lead us to an abandoned section of the airport, "Don't try crying for help, this is a private airport and all who work are DALV employees," he said opening a door revealing a ghost portal. The sight of it made my heart stop as memories of my past flooded my memory. "Ladies first," he said grabbing Val by the neck smiling. "You know I've wanted to do this for a _long _time!" he sneered throwing into the vortex as my eyes grew with terror.

A wave panic washed over me and I tried desperately to break free, "MMMM," I screamed as tears flowed down my face as Dan walked over to me and glared. I silently pleaded with to let me go but he laughed with demonic glee. "MMMMM," I screamed as he grabbed me and his red eyes glared at me.

"What's wrong, I thought you would like the Ghost Zone since it's the only place you belong," he said threw me into the air and the gravity of the portal pulled me into the coldness of the Zone. I tried to make a get away before Dan would enter but something washed over me and I passed out.

I don't know how long I was out, to me it seemed forever, but the next I remember is feeling something cold on my face. "Wake up little girl," Dan's voice taunted as I opened my eyes and found myself in a mansion with Valerie. It was decorated with green and gold. "Welcome to LA," he taunted as Vlad phased through floor.

"Do you like it, this where I live when the Packers play the Chargers," he said his arm sweeping across the room. "It's not as luxurious as my Denver mansion or my castle in Madison but it works," he said motioning for Dan to pick us up and follow Vlad as he opened the door and walked outside. "I try to replicate my home in Wisconsin as much as possible," he explained we came to a hallway with a large staircase.

Dan took over to the steps and gasped in horror as I saw a small crawlspace, "We can't have you snooping, so the Cheesehead had accommodations for you and Valerie made," he said opening the door revealing a sight too familiar to me. I shook my head fear pleading with Vlad to spare me. "What's wrong I thought you would enjoy a homecoming," he said throwing us inside laughing before shutting the door and leaving us in the dark with memories I'd rather forget.

**Jackson Stewart**

"Remember, class to do you assignment how the Greeks changed the world," Mr. B said as I looked out the hall and saw Lilly race down the hall frantically. I knew something was up and raised my hand. "What is it Mr. Stewart," he asked humorlessly as I requested to be excused and told me to make it quick.

"Lilly, what's going on?" I asked her as I caught up to her, "Did Rottweiler give you hall monitor duty?" I said thinking that once again she got into trouble with the cantankerous German teach but she shook her head.

"Danny took off after the hyenas humiliated him at lunch, Miley's worried that he might get into trouble," she said as I raised an eyebrow at her. I could tell that she had some ulterior motive and asked her to spill the beans. "Fine, me and Oken think that Danny might be the president of the Danny Phantom Phan Club," she explained as I laughed to myself. "It's possible," she said as I told her she had a greater chance of pigs flying than that being true.

"I think I better let Jazz know what's going on, she knows her brother better than anyone," I said as she nodded while I went back inside to inform Jazz of what happened. I went back into the room and walked over to her desk. "Jazz, we have a problem," I whispered to her she turned to face me. I began to tell her about Danny vanishing.

"I figured it was bound to happen," she said as she got up and asked to be excused before following me out the door. "I know where he might be," she said as we race down the hall until we came to a janitor closet at the end. I looked at strangely as she opened the door and found the boy huddled in the closet. "Danny are you all right?" she asked concerned walking towards him.

He looked up at her and sighed, "Yeah, I just needed to get away from all that negativity," he said standing up. "I don't know how those two are getting all these clips," he admitted coming out of the closet before heading back to the cafeteria asserting that he was fine.

"Danny always heads to somewhere private when things like this happen," Jazz explained as we too went back to where we should be now before Belapheron got suspicious.

**Clockwork **

The game was set and the players were moving into place but there was still time to undo what was been decreed before the die is cast and it begins. "This is your final chance Plasmius," I warned the older half ghost as I watched him talk with Dan and Ember.

"Clockwork," the voice of the Observants called out as I turned around and saw them there. "What are you up to," they asked as transformed into a child and shrugged my shoulders feigning ignorance. "You have not intervened on the boy's behalf," one of them chimed as I tried to fight back a smile and acted grim.

"What can I do, he has chosen this path and it will be up to him to figure out what to do," I said one of the gasped in shock. "I thought you would like that answer- you are after all the sons of Fate herself," I told them as he glared at me in anger.

"How dare you blaspheme the name our mother!" the leader barked out, "you are jeopardizing the entire timeline for an insane game plan," he said as I chuckled to myself waving my staff and focused on Jack, Maddie, and Damon were trying to figure out what their next move should be. I ignored their comments at the point and listened in on the conversation. Soon everything will be revealed.

**Robbie Ray Stewart**

"Yeah it seems so slow but it's flying by-it's flying by….," I said strumming my guitar looking at the photo of my wife and Miley before she died. I thought back to that day she passed away. I knew the media would be swarming and the tabloids would desecrate her with false stories like 'Country Legend Murders Wife for Money' and other garbage so I came up with a cover story.

I told the media that she had died in a yachting accident. We had hit reef was below deck and was mangled by the steel and glass. I even trashed my boat to make it seem like it happened and only the coroner (who I instructed to seal the Death Certificate) along with myself know the truth. There was also another reason that I wanted the truth concealed.

I always felt that something or someone was behind the crash. I knew if I were to divulge that the something would target my family and I could not allow that so I kept that to myself.

I snapped back to the present and chuckled to myself thinking that Susan would laugh if she could see how much Danny resembled his father in his younger years. "If only you could….," I began to say until I something on the TV and raced downstairs.

"There have been reports that Billionaire Vladimir Masters is in the area," a reporter said as I clenched my fist hearing that viper's name. What was that slime doing here…no I was going to ignore him. Vlad was out of life and it was going to stay that way. I turned off the TV and took a breath to calm myself as I went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

**Harriet Chin**

"Where are we going Aunt Harriet?" Aimee asked as I buckled her into the seat and hopped into the front of the car and turned the key. "Can we go to the toy store?" she asked as I smiled and explained that We were going to research a story.

"Maybe if your good, we can stop on the way home," I tell her speeding along the highway to the sight where Masters was last seen. If I were to get the first interview with Vlad here I could get the promotion to lead anchor for the evening news. "I can just see it now- The 6:00 news with Harriet Chin," I told myself smiling as we arrived at an old warehouse and got out. "stay here," I told my niece as I walked up to the door looked around. "Mr. Masters," I shouted but no response came. I was about to leave when I heard someone coming.

"Ah Ms. Chin, what brings you here?" the voice of Masters asked as he walked out from the shadows and smiled. I told him I wanted an interview with him, "oh, I'm afraid I can't do that but I will give a story that will make me famous.

"Really?" I asked as he nodded and showed me back to the car. I turned around to thank him but there was no one there. A shiver ran down my spine as I remembered that he was a deceiver but I want that anchor job and if it meant a deal with the Devil so be it.


	24. For All Have Sinned

**Author's Notes: I apologize for the long wait, I have been working on other fics. Thank you for reviewing my story.**

**Wintermoth: I know stupid Writer's Block, it's an evil thing and hope you're feeling better**

**DJSammey33: Yes, Danni has it pretty bad and you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens next.**

**Garnet Sky: Thank you**

**Luiz4200: Harriet wants to get the first interview of Vlad since his return thinking it will be big news. Yes and this only beginning of what you'll find out.**

**Felicity: Thank you**

**MiaMoore889: Thank you and you'll find that soon enough. **

**Chapter XXIV: For All Have Sinned**

**Amber Addison**

"That will be the last we'll see of Danny Fonten for a long, long time," I told Ashley as everyone laughed at the videos. This was our greatest plan yet, everyone in the entire school will know what that little runt is doing. It was then an idea hit me and I whispered something in my friend's ear causing her to smile. She replied it was brilliant but as we were about to leave we heard someone cough behind us.

"So you think these little movies are funny?" the voice of Mr. Donaldson, the science teacher, asked as we turned around and told him that we did not think it was funny and that we felt bad for the kid, "Good because if I would hate to have to tell the principal that the head of the homecoming committee are in trouble," he said as he walked away and we breathed a sigh of relief before going back to our plan. I looked over and saw all the loser had vanished. I asked Ashley about it and said not to worry about it and went to enjoying the show.

Once lunch was over we headed to AV room to prepare the next episodes of Fonten TV, "I have to tell you this has to be one our best ideas ever," I told Ashley as we walked down the steps to the AV room. I was about to ask her about Phase III when I heard someone coming. I grabbed my friend and made our way to the nearest janitor's closet to hide.

"Danny are you hear," a female voice called out as I peeked to find Fonten's sister walking down the steps looking for our star. From what I've heard from one of other friends she was pretty smart and would be the biggest threat to our fun. "Danny!" she called again and then continued her search allowing us to proceed.

**Danny**

"Why me?" I asked myself as I peeked out from my hiding spot. What did I ever do to get permanently consigned to the Ninth Circle of Hell? It seems no matter where I go misfortune follows me like a shadow. Every single jock in this school has a bounty on my head and I am the laughingstock of Seaveiw High School.

While I was thinking I heard someone approaching the area, it was Jackson. I didn't want to be found just and stood as still has possible hoping he wouldn't find me. "You know if this was Wolfenstein you would have been found out in seconds," he said as I heard the door open and saw him look at me. He told me not to worry about what those two girls do. "why don't you come out Danny, you're sister is worried about you," he said as I crawled out from my hiding spot.

I tried to block out the sounds of the kids laughing as I walked back to the classroom but even my fingers in my ears it was still getting through. I took a breath and told myself to be calm, "ang…," I began to say as I lost my balance and yelped in pain as my teeth cut into my tongue. I got up and saw a large kid looking over me.

"So you don't like Jocks Fonten?" he asked laughing at me I tried to retort but all the came out was gibberish as my tongue swollen from being hurt. "What was that Fondue," he asked going as he got ready to throw a punch but stopped as someone blew a whistle. I looked up and saw a muscular man who I assume as a gym teacher grabbed the Jock. "Mr. Katz, uh I was just helping Danny get to class," he said as Mr. Katz told him to get going allowing me to go to class without further problems.

**Lilly Truscott**

"Is there something interesting out there Ms. Truscott?" Corelli asked as I peeked out the hall hoping to see any sign of Jackson or even better Danny. Miley's speech about Danny making plenty of enemies had me worried. Those jocks can be pretty mean and Danny would be no match for him. "Ms. Truscott!" the teacher yelled as I turned to look at him.

I had to think up a distraction that would allow me to sneak out but before I could do It Danny entered the room. Corelli asked him where he'd been. "I got lost sir," he replied heading towards his seat. Corelli then went on with the lesson but I couldn't pay attention. I kept thinking about what Oliver said about him being the president of the Phan club, everything seemed to support that but there still were some unanswered questions that I was determined to find.

Why would he hide the fact that he is the president of the Phan club, such a revelation would have all the jocks ally with him and could crush any attempt the queens of Seaveiw would use to humiliate him. Yet he hides in obscurity and goes so far to distance himself from Danny Phantom. There has to be some way to find out the truth-"of course!" I said as I realized I had the answer right in front of me. I just have to search Mr. Stewart's college records and the truth will be mine. "Now if I could the mystery of why if I am a such a genius why am forced to go to school.

**Paulina**

"That stupid poor girl and her dog!" I grumbled walking towards the office. This was my favorite shirt and now it's ruined, the only positive is that _Tio_ is close by and I could get him to bring a new shirt for me. "Hello, is anyone home," I asked before slipping inside and headed to the phone. I took out my the piece of paper my uncle gave me and dialed the number.

"St. Benedict monastery, how may I help you," a voice asked on the side as I demanded to speak the Cardinal Sanchez. They put one some cheery musical as they told me to wait. It seemed like it was taking for ever until I heard a voice say, "Sorry his eminence is in prayer and demanded not to be disturbed," he said as I yelled this was an emergency and needed to speak with him ASAP.

I could hear people talking until the worried voiced of Uncle Lazaro asked what was wrong_, __Gracias a Dios que el tío era capaz de llamar," _I said as he told to settle down and asked what I needed. I told him I needed a new shirt as my old one was ruined. He then went on some tirade about not to worry about those things. "But _Tio_," I complained as he hung up. Sometimes he is impossible.

**Rico**

"What do you think of this father," I asked my dad holding up a black green sign that read 'New Phantom Menu.' We were going to milk with ghostly cash cow for every penny we can. I can already see all people lining up to eat at the only place in California endorsed by Danny Phantom. Father is already working on ghostly food and drinks to serve them.

"Excellent work," he said happily, "the networks will air the commercials today," father told me as he painted the cups black and white. I asked him if Mateo could have thought something as awesome as this to which he shook his head and told me to go to the costume store to pick up the suit we rented.

I can see it now, Phantom Day comes and we make trillions of dollars leading to the opening of a whole chain of Phantom themed stores nationwide. We'll beat out McDonalds, Wendy's, and Burger King and become the greatest restaurant in the world. Our fame will attract the real Danny Phantom making us the official eatery of the Phan club and force Mateo to hand over his inheritance of the store to me. "I am such a genius," I told myself as I arrived at the shop and walked inside.

**Dan Phantom**

"Please let me out! Let me out! Please…please….please," the little wretch cried out pounding on the crawlspace door. She had been crying ever since Vlad locked the waif in that area. There is no doubt that she is cloned from younger self as he whined just like this before I destroyed him.

"What in the name of the City of Green Bay are you doing," Vlad asked in horror as I looked at him with contempt. Ever since that stupid reunion he has made my life miserable. I was sick of his manipulations, his arrogance, he had to be stopped. "Wait!" Plasmius screamed threw him to the ground and ripped ghost half. I flew inside Vlad's alter ego and then it happened.

The rush of power was unlike anything I had felt before for the first time I realized what I was- power incarnate. The old man trembled in fear and was about to kill him when I heard it. He was a pathetic little whelp crying like a sick puppy. "V…Vlad…what's…going on," he whimpered as I turned to the boy. Using the Ghost Gauntlets I impaled him and threw him into some machinery. He screamed in agony as his body was burned beyond recognition and it was that voice I am hearing now.

"Enough!" I growled returning to the present as I glided to the crawlspace. I phased my hand through the door pulling out a child. I stared into her blue eyes, "No one can help you, girl," I said as I threw her to the ground. She pleaded for me to stop but nothing could stop. "I will silence you now," I said unleashes a barrage of ectoblasts on her until she was barely conscious. I inhaled about to unleash a Ghostly Wail but before I could a powerful shock raced through my system.

"That is enough Phantom," Plasmius' voice snapped as I fell to the ground. "I need Danielle and Valerie alive for my plan," he told me as I stared at him. I tried to get to up but every time he did I would be shocked. Once he was sure I wouldn't move he took the girl and threw back inside the crawlspace and shut the door. I growled at him but he assured that I would have revenge soon enough before he left. If it wasn't for that infernal device I would destroy him.


End file.
